Jogo Da Verdade Bleach Version
by Enne Evans
Summary: Sempre quis saber algo intimo da galera de Bleach mas o Kubo Tite nunca revelou? Essa é a sua grande chance! Faça agora mesmo a sua pergunta! Aff ta parecendo coisa de TV. Entra aê Galera Vamos Agitar a Soul Society e o Hueco Mundo! Cap 08 ON! E CONTINUA.
1. 01

**- Jogo Da Verdade Bleach Version -**

**Yoshi!!! Bom esse é um plagio de uma das autoras que pra mim é a perfeição! A Anna Le Neige, quem conhece sabe u.u! E já que a Anjinha-Mila ta fazendo a de Naruto eu resolvi fazer a de Bleach pra fechar o cerco com um dos melhores Animes do momento, então funciona assim: **

**- Cada visitante faz perguntas para os personagens de Bleach que quiser, pode ser sobre curiosidades, questões sobre relacionamentos ou doidas, vale tudo! (sejam criativos!)**

**- Quando fizerem a pergunta sigam esse esquema:**

_**De: Nome do Visitante**_

_**Para: Personagem**_

_**Pergunta: Blá Blá Blá **_

**- Não se assuste se eu ou você aparecer na Fic às vezes xD **

**To começando agora no Fanfiction eu espero que consiga domá-lo u.u´´ então deixem Reviews com suas perguntas o/!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**01.**

**De: Christopher Ino**

Para: Shirou-chan (Hitsugaya XD)

Pergunta:

Que tinta de cabelo você usa? - Não minta, eu sei que você tinge o cabelo ;D

**Resposta:  
**

_- Hitsugaya: -vira de lado- ...¬¬_

_- Mikakiu: Shirou-kun! A Ino te fez uma pergunta!_

_- Hitsugaya: Você quer mesmo que eu responda?!_

_- Mikakiu e Ino: Hai ;P!_

_- Hitsugaya: Uso a mesma tinta que o Ukitake u.u_

_- Mikakiu: **(tosse)**mentiroso**(tosse)** Err. Mas o Ukitake-san não tem cabelo branco pq é doente?_

_- Hitsugaya: Próxima pergunta o/ ¬¬!_

_- Mikakiu: Ei! ò.o_

**Para: Nemu**

**Pergunta: **

Porque você não manda logo o Mayuri pra censurado? É deprimente ver você só obedecendo ele ù.u e aposto que você poderia ser melhor que o Kenpachi se quisesse \o/ Seja mais espontânea, solte-se :D**  
**

**Resposta: **

_- Mikakiu: Ta ai uma boa pergunta o.o_

_- Nemu: -bochechas vermelhas- Eto...Mayuri-sama pra mim é como um pai, ele sempre cuidou de mim, obedecer ele é um privilegio, na verdade ele é um bom homem ..._

_- Mikakiu: Essa daí gosta de sofrer...¬¬, algo a dizer a Ino Mayuri Taichou?_

_- Mayuri: -de cara feia- Só uma coisa... É BOM EU NÃO TE ENCONTRAR NA RUA SUA PIRRALHA, caso contrario vou pegá-la para minhas experiências -risada maléfica- _

_- Mikakiu: Acho que ele gostou de você, Coooorre Ino!!!_

**Para: Aizen**

**Pergunta: **

Como você faz pra deixar o cabelo tão certinho? É impressionante, no dia da sua fuga da Soul Society você simplesmente passou a mão no cabelo e ele ficou como se você tivesse passado horas colocando gel nele! O.O

**Resposta:**

_- Aizen: -sorriso meia boca- É segredo de estado..._

_- Mikakiu: Colé! Fala ai, eu também quero saber, aqui é o jogo da verdade! Tem que responder u.u!_

_- Aizen: Mas eu n pedi para participar._

_- Mikakiu: Não tem essa não, desde quando você se governa?_

_- Aizen: Wow! Você sabe com quem esta falando?_

_- Mikakiu: Pronto ¬¬, todo arrogante...responde logo!_

_- Aizen: Como é que se diz...?_

_- Mikakiu -humilhada- Por Favor...x.x_

_- Aizen: Bom, eu uso as partículas espirituais ao meu redor para deixá-lo fixado. n.n_

_- Mikakiu e Ino: O.O...Impressionante!_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**De: Carol Freitas**

**  
Para: Hitsugaya**

**Pergunta:**

Eu sei que você é um menino prodígio e tudo, mais ta rolando uns boatos que você já "pegou" a Hinamori! é por isso que você é tão preocupado com ela? isso é...amor? se for, como você se comporta ao saber que praticamente toda a Soul Society sabe do seu "romance às escondidas"?! ;D

**Resposta:**

_- Hitsugaya: -hiper-super-mega nervoso- QUEM FOI QUE TE FALOU ISSO!! Ò.Ó!_

_- Mikakiu: Se acalme Shirou-kun! Quem não deve não teme xD_

_- Hitsugaya: NÃO ME CHAME DE SHIROU!!! EU SOU UM TAICHOU, EXIJO RESPEITO!_

_- Mikakiu: -o.o'- Err...gomen Hitsugaya Taichou, mas se acalme por favor!_

_- Hitsugaya: Agora sim...Oras, não há nenhum "romance às escondidas", a Hinamori é como se fosse uma irmã pra mim, e eu me sinto na obrigação de protegê-la, é só isso! u.u _

_- Mikakiu: Sei... ;x_

_- Hitsugaya: -olhar congelante- ..._

_- Mikakiu: Err, Próxima o/_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**De: Kimisa**

**  
Para: Inoue Orihime**

**Pergunta:**

Você nunca passou mal comendo toda aquela porcari...Digo toda aquela "obra culinária"??

**Resposta:**

_- Inoue:- o.o'- "obra culinária" Nani?_

_- Mikakiu: São aqueles bentous que você faz pra lanchar na escola..._

_- Inoue: Ah!! São ótimos né? Eu amo cozinhar e misturar as comidas, mas eu nunca passei mal não, Tatsuki-chan passou mal umas vezes, mas não foi por causa do meu bento não, acho que era porque ela sempre saia correndo quando comia n.n'_

_- Mikakiu: Já passou pela sua cabeça para onde ela ia correndo? ¬¬_

_- Inoue: Não o.o_

_- Mikakiu: **(tosse)**banheiro**(tosse)**...Próxima o/_

_- Inoue -boca aberta- :D_

**Para: Shihouin Yoruichi**

**Pergunta:**

Você trocaria seu leitinho por uma boa garrafa de sake?

**Resposta:**

_- Yoruichi: Hohoho! Mas é lógico! A verdade é que eu só bebo leite quando eu estou trasformada em gato **(pensa)**maldito Urahara**(pensa)**;P_

_- Mikakiu: Quer dizer que você é uma pinguça de mão cheia heim? Ou melhor, boca cheia xD_

_- Yoruichi: Olha o respeito...u.u, na Soul Society eu ficava em 2º lugar na categoria 'mulher que mais bebe sake'._

_- Mikakiu: -eles têm tanto tempo livre ¬¬- Quem era a primeira? o.o_

_- Yoruichi: Minha parceira Rangiku ;D_

_- Mikakiu: E eu ainda pergunto...¬¬_

_- Yoruichi: Falando nisso...URAHARA, Ô SAKE!_

_- Urahara: Já vou \o/ 8D!_

_- Mikakiu: E ele era um grande Taichou, que vergonha, submisso desse jeito...¬¬_

**Para: Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Qual o VERDADEIRO motivo para você ter ido atrás da Rukia na Soul Society.?

**Resposta:**

_- Ichigo: Não entendi a ênfase no "verdadeiro" ...¬¬_

_- Mikakiu e Kimisa: xD_

_- Ichigo: O motivo foi um só, ela me salvou, eu salvei ela e ponto final._

_- Mikakiu: Simples assim i.i?_

_- Ichigo: Você queria mais o que????!_

_- Mikakiu: Sei lá, no final do episodio da saga da Soul Society você pensa "agora eu me lembrei o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual quis salvar a Rukia"...agora DIGA u.u!_

_- Ichigo: Pois se eu me lembrei naquela hora agora eu não lembro mais e FUI!_

_- Mikakiu: Ei volte aqui!! Miserável ò.ó, eu vou te pegar o/_

_- Ichigo: -sai correndo-_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**De: DaRk LaDiE**

**  
Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Oh Rukia, porque você não faz um curso de desenho, aqueles seus garranchos são horríveis?(obs: foi o Ichigo mandou perguntar!)

**Resposta:**

_- Ichigo: Epa! Não me meta nisso não!... apesar de eu realmente não entender nada daqueles desenhos o.ô_

_- Rukia: -acesso de loucura Mode On- I-CHI-GO!!!!!!!!_

_- Mikakiu: Mulher quando separa a silaba é pq ta com raiva u.u_

_- Ichigo: Nem vem! Não fui eu quem mandou nada ela ta mentindo! Desminta isso já!_

_- Dark Ladie: Eu não menti ;P..._

_- Rukia -acesso de fúria- Estilo de Ligação, numero 1, SAI! Agora sinta o poder do estilo do demônio, você não pode mais se mover huahuahahu!!_

_- Mikakiu: Ela da medo x.x'_

_- Rukia: Agora o Grand Finale -pega a canetinha e rabisca a cara de Ichigo- Nunca mais você ira falar mal dos meus desenhos de novo u.u -vai embora-_

_- Mikakiu: Até que você ficou legal Ichigo, olha aqui -mostra um espelho- XD_

_- Ichigo: Aaahh! É igual aquelas tatuagens daquele macaco do Renji, isso é pior que a morteee!! x.x''_

_- Mikakiu: Err...Próxima Por Favor n.n_

**Para: Renji e Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

O que vocês acham do casal yaoi Renji/Ichigo?

**Resposta:**

_- Ichigo e Renji: Yaoi?!_

_- Mikakiu: -pose de Sensei- Yaoi; relação homossexual entre homens em um determinado anime/mangá._

_- Ichigo e Renji: O QUE??????!!_

_- Mikakiu: Vocês são surdos é? Vou repeti..._

_- Ichigo: Não precisa!!! Agente já entendeu. Vocês mulheres tem um gosto muito estranho ¬¬_

_- Renji: Eu também acho! Eu todo gostoso e sarado aqui não ia querer flertar com um cara desses u.u_

_- Ichigo: Eu é que não ia querer um macaco como você!!!! ò.o_

_- Mikakiu: e que tal Byakuya-bou? XD_

_- Ichigo e Renji: -vermelhos- ..._

_- Mikakiu: Hohoho ;D_

_- Ichigo e Renji: "Hohoho" uma Porra! Também NÃO!_

_- Renji: Você pegou agente de surpresa, eu respeito muito meu Taichou u.u!_

_- Mikakiu: Ai, ai..._

_- Ichigo e Renji: Humpf!_

**Para: Ayasegawa Yumichika**

**Pergunta:**

Aquele negocio na sua sobrancelha é um tipo de piercing que só tem na Soult Society, você é gay mesmo ou só finge?

**Resposta:**

_- Yumichika: Gente olha só, a humanidade ta perdida..._

_- Mikakiu: Pare de enrolar e responda a pergunta u.u_

_- Yumichika: Eu vou te dizer o que eu acho, a inveja mata! Só porque você não pode ter o meu acessório e provavelmente não é tão bela quanto eu fica inventando coisas!_

_- Mikakiu: então Yumichika-san, você é um metrossexual?_

_- Yumichika: Basicamente isso u.u_

_- Mikakiu: **(tosse)**narcisista**(tosse)** ;D_

_- Yumichika: -se olhando no espelho- Lá lá lá..._

_- Mikakiu: **(tosse)**egocêntrico**(tosse)** ;D_

_- Yumichika: -ainda olhando o espelho- Lá Lá Láaaa_

_- Mikakiu: **(tosse)**gay**(tosse)** ;D_

_- Yumichika: AGORA JÁ CHEGA! "Enlouqueça e Divida!_**_ Fujikujaku_**_ " -libera a zampakutou-_

_- Mikakiu: -sai correndo- Aaaahhh/o/..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Notas:**

**Yoo! Espero que tenham gostado continue mandando perguntas \o\!**

**Eu quero muitas criticas e sugestões e pq n elogios, esse é só um começo e eu adorei as perguntas espero estar indo bem vou tentar ser o mais natural e engraçada possível **

**Até o/.**

**PS: Interessante a liberação do Yumichika né? "Enlouqueça..." hum, bem gay?! ;D**


	2. 02

**Nossa isso aqui ta fraco heim? Parece que ninguém curte Bleach, mas vamos lá.. sem desanimar né xD!**

* * *

**02.**

**De: ****Elys the black angel**

**  
Para: Karin**

**  
Pergunta:**

Você gosta do Jinta da loja do Urahara ou só tem ciumes q ele fica dando em cima da Yuzu?

**Resposta:  
**

_- Ichigo: Que historia é essa Karin? -Ò.ó-_

_- Karin: -o.o'- Eu também não sei quem inventou isso, mas eu vou responder..._

_- Mikakiu: Educadamente por favor u.u_

_- Karin: PRESTA ATENÇÃO Ó MINHA TIA! Aquele desgraçado é um idiota, panaca e imbecil que pensa que é o Karakura Red e..._

_- Jinta: EEII! Eu sou o Karakura Red!_

_- Karin: Não é!_

_- Jinta: Sou sim!_

_- Karin: Não é!_

_- Jinta: Sou sim!_

_- Karin: Não é!_

_- Jinta: Sou sim!_

_- Karin: Nãoooooooo é!_

_- Jinta: Sooooooooooou sim!_

_- Ichigo: Aff... que tédio..._

_- Mikakiu: nem fale -bocejando-_

_- Karin e Jinta: -porrada-_

_- Mikakiu: a Próxima o/_

**Para: Ishida**

**  
Pergunta:**

Você é louco por costura ou faz pq gosta? se for pq gosta, pq esse gosto estranho?

**Resposta:  
**

_- Ishida: Eu não sou louco por costura, essa é apenas umas da muitas habilidades que eu possuo u.u_

_- Mikakiu: Ohhhh!_

_- Ishida: E também não é um gosto estranho, os maiores estilistas de moda são homens u.u_

_- Ichigo: E gays u.u!_

_- Ishida: -ò.o- Disse algo?_

_- Ichigo: Hã? Não...nada..._

_- Ishida: Bom, se você quer um gosto estranho veja o da Orihime-chan..._

_- Ichigo: Ou o da Rukia com aqueles desenhos estranhos o.o!_

_- Rukia: Nani? -Ò.ó-_

_- Ichigo: Nada não... ;x_

**Para: Isshin e Ryuuken**

**  
Pergunta:**

Vocês cursaram a faculdade de medicina juntos?

**Resposta:**

_- Isshin: Ahh, velhos tempos heim?_

_- Ryuuken: Eu prefiro não lembrar ¬¬_

_- Mikakiu: Ora, não seja tão frio assim u.u_

_- Ryuuken: É que normalmente eu não me misturo com shinigamis._

_- Mikakiu: Por causa do orgulho quincy?_

_- Ryuuken: Não, é orgulho próprio mesmo u.u_

_- Isshin: Esquece, ele sempre foi esse cara fechado, isso era pose pra atrair as garotas da faculdade xD_

_- Ryuuken: Não fale besteiras seu asno, eu não sei ate hoje como você se formou, é um milagre!_

_- Isshin: Eu era um ótimo aluno, apesar da força da juventude me levar para caminhos tortuosos -faz pose de inocente-_

_- Ichigo: Nem eu acredito nisso ¬¬_

_- Karin: Ai que vergonha . _

_- Ryuuken: Olhe só pra isso, seus próprios filhos não te apóiam._

_- Isshin: Bom, pelo menos o meu não é uma mocinha que fica costurando por ai, ele tem as testosteronas do pai hohoho!_

_- Ryuuken: Jesus ¬¬!_

_- Ishida: Não vou nem comentar..._

_- Ryuuken: É por isso que eu falo pra você não se misturar...¬¬_

**Para: Zaraki**

**  
Pergunta:**

Como você faz pra colocar aqueles sininhos no cabelo e eles ficam paradinhos? qual é seu gel ou fixador de cabelo? Sempre tentei fazer aquele penteado e nunca consigo...-.-

**Resposta:**

_- Zaraki: Foi o mesmo que Ichigo me perguntou quando lutamos..._

_- Mikakiu: Oba, dicas de beleza com Zaraki!_

_- Zaraki: Fica na sua se você não quiser que eu te parta no meio magrela!_

_- Mikakiu: -x.x-..._

_- Zaraki: É um processo longo, primeiro eu acordo bem cedo e dou uma penteada nele pra alisar, depois eu me concentro e junto as partículas espirituais ao meu redor para pode fixá-lo e deixá-lo para cima, isso é muito usado entre os capitães da Gotei 13..._

_- Mikakiu: É, o Aizen falou algo sobre isso... u.u_

_- Zaraki: Não me interrompa ainda mais falando o nome desse traidor que eu irei fatiar em breve!!_

_- Mikakiu: -x.x´´-...ok..._

_- Zaraki: Bom, depois disso é só pregar os sinos, nada de gel ou fixador, mas às vezes a Yachiru me ajuda um pouco._

_- Yachiru: Nhaaa o Ken-chan ta sempre na moda xD!_

_- Mikakiu: Maravilha...¬¬_

_- Zaraki: -olhar maligno- O que disse?_

_- Mikakiu: -tremendo- Nada não, próxima o/_

**Para: Hisagi**

**  
Pergunta:**

Porque desse 69 na cara?

**Resposta:**

_- Mikakiu: Eita pergunta indiscreta... xD_

_- Hisagi: Tem criança ai?_

_- Mikakiu: Como é que eu vou saber? Ta vendo bola de cristal aqui ta?_

_- Hisagi: Então eu não vou responder..._

_- Mikakiu: Fale de uma maneira "leve"...u.u_

_- Hisagi: Ta bom, esse é o numero..._

_- Mikakiu: Humm?_

_- Hisagi: ...o numero que..._

_- Mikakiu: Sim??? -impaciente-_

_- Hisagi: que eu..._

_- Mikakiu: Aff...¬¬_

_- Rangiku: Fala logo que é o numero da sua posição favorita do Kama Sutra xD !_

_- Hisagi: Na verdade é só um numero que eu mais gosto n.n, e de lado ele parece o símbolo do signo de peixes._

_- Rangiku: E você é de peixes?_

_- Hisagi: Não o.o_

_- Mikakiu: Idiota..._

**Para: Tousen**

**  
Pergunta:**

Adorei seu cabelo quando você foi pro Hueco Mundo, qual seu cabeleleiro?

**Resposta:**

_- Ichimaru: Hehehe..._

_- Tousen: Se você queria aparecer Gin, você conseguiu...¬¬_

_- Mikakiu: Ichimaru, pegue a pista vá!_

_- Ichimaru: Ahhh..._

_- Tousen: Eu não tenho cabeleleiro, isso é coisa de humanos, os shinigamis se viram como pode, veja o exemplo de Aizen-sama..._

_- Aizen: Ah, mas eu não fiz nada de mais, mas você realmente sempre muda o seu penteado, é realmente... incrível._

_- Tousen: Obrigado Aizen-sama._

_- Aizen: Não há de que._

_- Mikakiu: Nosso que puxa saco...¬¬_

_- Aizen e Tousen: O que disse?_

_- Mikakiu: Err... nada não tio... x.x_

_- Aizen e Tousen: Não sou seu tio u.u´_

_- Mikakiu: -no canto da parede, áurea negra ao redor- Ninguém gosta de mim... -.-_

_- Ichimaru: Próximo o/ xP_

_- Mikakiu: Ei! ¬¬_

**Para: Gin e Matsumoto**

**  
Pergunta:**

Vocês têm alguma coisa? Ou é só especulação?

**Resposta:**

_- Tousen: Hehehe, minha vez agora de dar risada._

_- Ichimaru: Yare Yare..._

_- Matsumoto: -¬¬- Agente se conheceu quando éramos pequenos nada de mais..._

_- Mikakiu: Sei... xD _

_- Tousen: Seja homem e fale algo, pare de ficar só sorrindo._

_- Ichimaru: O que eu poderia falar? Rangiku é pra mim o que eu sou pra ela._

_- Matsumoto: Epa! Eu não sou cachorra não!!!_

_- Mikakiu: É Gin, você ta com o filme queimado... xD _

_- Ichimaru -sorrindo- ..._

_- Matsumoto: Agora da licença que eu tenho trabalho pra fazer u.u_

_- Ichimaru: Bye Bye!_

_- Tousen: Próxima..._

_- Mikakiu: Mas que mania!! Eu é que tenho que falar "próxima"!_

_- Ichimaru: Próxima o/ xD! _

_- Mikakiu: Arrancars miseráveis...¬¬_

**Para: Ukitake e Unohana**

**  
Pergunta:**

Vocês têm alguma coisa? Namoro, noivado ou amantes? ou só ficam mesmo?

**Resposta:**

_- Ukitake: Hã? o.o_

_- Unohana: Como assim?..._

_- Mikakiu: Eita povo surdo...¬¬_

_- Ukitake: Ora, o que é isso -sorrindo- somos apenas colegas de trabalho._

_- Unohana: E eu apenas cuido do Ukitake Taichou, somos bons amigos nada mais._

_- Ukitake: E eu te agradeço muito Unohana Taichou._

_- Unohana: Não é necessário, é um prazer fazer o meu dever._

_- Ukitake: Mas é que eu realmente dou muito trabalho a você._

_- Unohana: Você sabe que não é culpa sua, acredite, é um prazer..._

_- Mikakiu: **(tosse)**Casal de velhos**(tosse)**_

_- Ukitake e Unohana: o.o´_

_- Ichigo: Próxima o/ xD!_

_- Mikakiu: Ate você Ichigo!? Ai meu Deus!!!_

_- Aizen: Me chamou? 8D_

_- Mikakiu: Eu não mereço isso...¬¬_

**Para: Yamamoto**

**  
Pergunta:**

Qual a sua idade?

**Resposta:**

_- Yamamoto: Criança, eu não tenho tempo para esses jogos de perguntas..._

_- Mikakiu: Naaaada, se até Aizen-Deus tem tempo porque você não teria?_

_- Yamamoto: Porque não sou um desocupado._

_- Aizen: Essa ofendeu..._

_- Yamamoto: Não chegue perto de mim seu traidor. -vai embora-_

_- Aizen: Velho...u.u_

_- Mikakiu: Bota velho nisso o.o´!_

**Para: Chad**

**  
Pergunta:**

VocÊ comeu fermento no México pra ficar tão grande?

**Resposta:**

_- Sado: Corrigindo, meu nome é Sado, Sado Yasutora._

_- Mikakiu: Que seja... _

_- Sado: Eu como normalmente._

_- Mikakiu: Você não entendeu a piada não foi?_

_- Sado: -o.o-_

_- Ichigo: Ah deixa ele quieto, mas que mania de abusar..._

_- Mikakiu: E esse é Ichigo, o defensor dos frascos e comprimidos...¬¬_

_- __Elys the black angel__: Pelo tamanho do Chad ele não tem nada de comprimido u.u_

_- Mikakiu: Boa observação...u.u_

_- Ichigo: Mulheres..._

_- Sado: ..._

**Para: Yoruichi**

**  
Pergunta:**

Você é parente da Luna de Sailor Moon?

**Resposta:**

_- Yoruichi: Putz, você ta me zuando né?_

_- Mikakiu: Calma..._

_- Yoruichi: Vê se eu tenho tempo de assitir anime... que diabos é Luna de Sailor Moon?_

_- Mikakiu: Oras, era isso? eu resolvo esse problema -mostra a foto da Luna- é essa daqui!_

_- Yoruichi: Hum... nossa, é bem parecida...o.o_

_- Mikakiu: Viu ae...u.u_

_- Yoruichi: Rapaz, do jeito que gato pari é capaz dela ser da minha família mesmo xD _

_- Urahara: Hora do leitinho Yoruichi-san !!_

_- Yoruichi: ¬¬..._

_- Mikakiu: Mas você não gosta de sakê?_

_- Yoruichi: Não de ouvidos a ele..._

**Para: Isane Nanao**

**  
Pergunta:**

Tem alguma coisa entre você e o Shunsui? tipo que ele nunca larga do seu pé. Já rolou algo? ou ainda vai rolar?

**Resposta:**

_- Nanao: Tem sim, ele é meu Taichou...u.u_

_-Mikakiu: Nossa que possessiva "meu Taichou" ;D_

_-Nanao: -¬¬-..._

_- Mikakiu: Isso ta na cara, estamos falando de outro assunto... xD _

_- Nanao: Não sei sobre o que é então._

_- Mikakiu: Esse povo adora mentir, ó Shunsui chega mais aê!_

_- Shunsui: -lê a pergunta- Hum... Ainda vai rolar hehehe!_

_- Nanao: SEU TARADO!! Taichou eu não vou admitir isso!_

_- Shunsui: Mas Nanao-chan o nosso amor é lindo ;D_

_- Mikakiu: O Shunsui vai direto no assunto xD! _

_- Nanao: Não há amor nenhum, você que é um sem vergonha...argh! -vai embora corada-_

_- Shunsui: Nanao-chaaaaaaaan! Minha linda Nanao-chan!! Volteee -corre atrás dela-_

_- Mikakiu: Ai, ai..;D_

_- Ichigo: "ai, ai" o que?_

_- Mikakiu: Putz, você tem que aparecer em todas as perguntas é? Vai dar uma volta pela Soul Society vai..._

_- Ichigo: Não da, estou me escondendo do Zaraki..._

_- Mikakiu: Medroso ;D_

_- Ichigo: Ah é ne?Então... Proximaaa o/! -riso maléfico-_

_- Mikakiu: Não há "próxima" seu idiota -riso maléfico ao quadrado-_

_- Ichigo: -¬¬- Droga..._

* * *

**Blz, acaba aqui por enquanto... Obrigada a ****Elys the black angel**** que fez todas as perguntas... x.x ... **

**Até o/**


	3. 03

**Nhaaa que bom!! Estou muito feliz, muitas perguntas \o/! Lá vai eu aturar esse povo da Soul Society...x.x...**

* * *

**03.**

**De: ****Boke-chan**

**Para: Abarai Renji**

**Pergunta:**

Fala sério, você tinha (ou ainda tem? xD) uma quedinha pela Rukia? Pelo menos eu TIVE essa impressão quando vocês ainda moravam em Rukongai e quando vocês ainda estavam na academia Shinigami... Pra falar a verdade, eu ainda TENHO essa impressão xD

**Resposta:**

_Renji: Não existe essa de "quedinha" não ..._

_Mikakiu: Concordo, o que existe aqui é um "quedão"! xD _

_Renji: Parou?_

_Mikakiu: Oka...n.n_

_Renji: -olha pro lado e pro outro- Como eu estava falando, eu e a Rukia somos só amigos, apesar daquele cabeção que ela tem u.u_

_Mikakiu: O que é que tem a cabeça dela haver com isso? o.o_

_Renji: É jeito de falar! To dizendo que ela tem uma cabeça dura..._

_Mikakiu: E o que mais?_

_Renji: Desenha muito mau u.u_

_Rukia: Fale mais... ò.o!_

_Renji: E ela ta precisando emagrecer e também ta...err.. Rukia?_

_Rukia: Oie -cara de miserável- _

_Mikakiu: Acho melhor você correr xD _

_Renji: Err, Rukia-chan, você estava ai? Que coisa ne? Como você esta? _

_Rukia: RENJIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!_

_Renji: -sai correndo- AHHHHHHHH!!!_

_Mikakiu: Que casal lindo...n.n Próxim..._

_Ichigo: PROXIMA!! Hahaha!_

_Mikakiu: Tava demorando...¬¬_

**Para: Kon**

**Pergunta:**

Nossa! Ninguém te fez uma pergunta ainda?! hUAhUAHuAHuAhAHAUHauHAua... Q-quer dizer, dá uma tossidinha e volta a ficar séria como você se sente sendo um membro muito "importante e valioso" do Karakura Super Heroes? \o/

**Resposta:**

_Kon: Ora essa, ninguém tinha me feito uma pergunta antes porque eu não quis responder u.u_

_Mikakiu: Claro...¬¬_

_Kon: Então, eu sou muito importante sim no Karakura Super Heroes, pode-se dizer ate que eu sou o membro principal, a base de sustentação daquele grupo sem mim eles só seriam um bando de crianças tolas com um velho barbudo u.u_

_Mikakiu: É realmente, ser a "bola" do Jinta é muito importante...u.u_

_Kon: Eu não sou a bola!! Aquilo foi só uma distração daquele imbecil..._

_Jinta: Ei seu Urso hentai, vem aqui que eu preciso treinar!_

_Kon: Eu não sou um urso! Sou um LEÃO!! Entendeu bem? LEÃO!_

_Jinta: Que seja... -pega Kon e arremessa- E agora a super tacada do Karakura Red!!_

_Mikakiu: E ele se prepara, e a "bola" vem descendo do céu feito uma bomba, o Karakura Red já esta pronto e é agora, ele bateeeeeeee na "bola" e ela voa looooonge!!_

_Kon: -distantante- Eu nãaaaao sou a boooooooolaaaaaaaa!!_

_Mikakiu: Parabéns Jinta-kun_

_Jinta: Ah obrigado...PROXIMA! _

_Mikakiu: Ahhh molequeeeeeeeeeee!!! ¬¬_

**Para: Don Kanonji**

**Pergunta:**

Qual foi sua inspiração para criar isso? -- (Boke-chan cruza os braços em forma de X, com os dedos das mãos em forma de garra e grita) SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!! BO-HA-HA-HA-HA!

**Resposta:**

_Don Kanonji: Hahaha! Boa aprendiz, são nesses momentos que eu vejo como eu sou importante pra sociedade!! -chorando-_

_Mikakiu: Err... pois é..._

_Don Kanonji: Ah, a pergunta.. –limpa as lagrimas- eu era pequeno..._

_Mikakiu: Lá vem historia...¬¬_

_Don Kanonji: e um dia um fantasma apareceu pra mim e disse que eu seria um herói que salvaria a todos de monstros terríveis, e então eu fui crescendo, e crescendo, e crescendo, _

_e crescendo, e crescendo, e crescendo, e crescendo, e hoje eu sou o que sou._

_Mikakiu: Hã??? o.õ_

_Don Kanonji: Eu sei, é uma historia linda... -começa a chorar de novo- _

_Mikakiu: -¬¬- **(tosse)**Falso**(tosse)**..._

_Don Kanonji: ;D!_

_Jinta: Isso ai deve ter sido inventado pelo empresário de marketing dele isso sim u.u_

_Mikakiu: Concordo Jinta...u.u_

_Don Kanonji: Ah, vocês não entendem a beleza do..._

_Mikakiu: Tá, já chega! PROXIMA!! Nem acredito que consegui falar o.o...hã? O que você fez com o Ichigo, Rukia?_

_Rukia: To ajudando você, tapei a boca dele e usei o meu estilo de ligação numero 1 pra prendê-lo u.u_

_Mikakiu: Uaww! Nossa seu Nii-san deve ficar muito orgulhoso de você!_

_Rukia: Você acha? -corando-_

_Mikakiu: Na verdade não, ele é todo frio, parece uma pedra de gelo u.u_

_Rukia: -x.x-_

_Don Kanonji: E não se esqueçam_: _SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!! __BO-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!_

**Para: Madarame Ikkaku**

**Pergunta:**

Você passa alguma coisa na sua careca pra ela ficar tão brilhante?

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Já to cansada dessas dicas de beleza...x.x_

_Ikkaku: Aqui você não tem que ficar cansada não! Tem é que trabalhar u.u!_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬..._

_Ikkaku: E minha careca é assim de fabrica u.u_

_Mikakiu: Eita mentira... n.n_

_Ikkaku: Quem é mentiroso aqui?!!_

_Ichigo: Você e sua careca!_

_Ikkaku: Você ta me zuando seu cabeça de abóbora!?_

_Ichigo: Não, to falando a verdade u.u_

_Ikkaku: Mas o que você falou é mentira!!_

_Mikakiu e Rukia: -jogando cartas- ai ai..._

_Ichigo: Não é não!_

_Ikkaku: Então vamos resolver isso na porrada!_

_Ichigo: Certo! Quem vencer é quem esta certo!_

_Ikkaku: Yoshi!!!_

_Ichigo e Ikkaku: -porrada literalmente-_

_Zaraki: ICHIGO!! VAMOS LUTAR!_

_Ichigo: Err.. –sai correndo- Talvez uma outra horaaaa! o/_

_Zaraki: -¬¬-_

_Ikkaku: Haha! Eu venci! Ei, você me ouviu! Menina!!!??_

_Mikakiu: Hã? O que? Onde? Como?_

_Ikkaku: ¬¬..._

_Zaraki: Próxima..._

_Mikakiu: Mas que..._

_Zaraki: Algum problema? Ò.ó_

_Mikakiu: Não senhor x.x_

**Para: Kotetsu Kiyone e Kotsubaki Sentarou**

**Pergunta:**

Quem chegar lá primeiro aponta para uma árvore qualquer é a pessoa mais competente da 13ª Divisão!!

**Resposta:**

_Kiyone e Sentarou: AHHH!! VAI SER EU!! -sai correndo-_

_Mikakiu: Poxa, isso agora foi malvadeza..._

_Rukia: Hehehe... xD!_

_Kiyone e Sentarou: -parados no meio do caminho- Cai fora!_

_Kiyone: Eu é que vou chegar primeiro!_

_Sentarou: Não, sou eu!_

_Kiyone: Eu vou!_

_Sentarou: Eu!_

_Kiyone: Eu!_

_Sentarou: Eu!!!!_

_Kiyone: EUU!!!!!_

_Sentarou: EUUUUU!!_

_Kiyone: EUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

_Sentarou: EUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!_

_Rukia: -na árvore- Opa! Cheguei! Eu sou a melhor! o/_

_Ukitake: Parabéns Rukia-chan, tome aqui essa medalhinha n.n_

_Kiyone e Sentarou: -derretendo- ...x.x_

_Mikakiu: Próxima xD!_

**Para: Kira Izuru**

**Pergunta:**

Essa franja não atrapalha a sua visão?

**Resposta:**

_Kira: É.. bem, não atrapalha não...n.n -vermelho-_

_Mikakiu: Oh que gracinha... xD _

_Rangiku: Não é? Ele é tão fofo...;D_

_Hinamori: Nhaa, Kira-kun kawaii!_

_Kira: -vira pimentão- _

_Mikakiu, Rangiku, Hinamori: Kawaiiiiii!!!!_

_Kira: -desmaia- x.x_

_Mikakiu, Rangiku, Hinamori: Ops... _

**Para: **Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu e Kon (se bem q eu acho que só o Kon vai ter coragem de responder xD)

**Pergunta:**

Quem tem mais peito? Matsumoto, Yoruichi, Inoue ou Kukaku? o.o'

**Resposta:**

_Kon: Putz, agora o bicho pegou! Pera que eu vou medir e já volto o/ -vai embora-_

_Ichigo e Ishida: ...o.o_

_Mikakiu: Porque ficaram vermelhos?_

_Ichigo: QUEM É QUE TA VERMELHO AQUI!? Eu to gripado...u.u_

_Ishida: Err... eu não fico reparando nessas coisas -ajeita os óculos- _

_Mikakiu: Sei... xD! Vocês são cegos ne? Bora fala logo, ninguém ta olhando..._

_Ichigo e Ishida: ..._

_Mikakiu: Hum rapaz... esses meninos de hoje em dia já nascem com pré-disposição pra ser gay o.o_

_Ichigo: EIIII! A verdade é que não da pra saber!! São todos ENORMES!!!_

_Ishida: Muito grandes...-ajeita os óculos- _

_Mikakiu: xD!..._

_Kon: Ai como dói..._

_Ichigo: Ei, o que foi que aconteceu Kon..?_

_Kon: Foi terrível..._

**(Flashback)**

Kon: Ola Matsumoto nee-san!! Deixa eu medir uma coisa aqui...

Rangiku: O que? EPAAAAAA!! Moleque tira a mão daí!! -super chute-

Kon: -mancando- Yoruichi-san eu estou fazendo uma pesquisa, você pode deixar eu medir os seus peitos ;D!

Yoruichi: Claro... QUE NÃO!! -super soco-

Kon: Olaaaa, alguém em casa?

Kukaku: - abre a porta e pisa em Kon- Quem é...? hã? eu juro que ouvir alguém chamar... -entra e fecha a porta-

Kon: -todo rasgado- Inoue nee-san!! Deixa eu medir uma coisinha em você xD!

Inoue: Nani?

Tatsuki: Cai fora seu pervertido!!!! -super chute-

**(Fim do Flashback)**

_Mikakiu: Nossa que trágico... ;D_

_Kon: Pois é, eu sofro... mas deu pra fazer uma lista e ficou assim:_

_1º Matsumoto_

_2º Inoue_

_3º Kukaku_

_4º Yoruichi_

_5º Rukia_

_Ichigo: Eii, a Rukia não tava nesse meio não!_

_Kon: É mais não adianta, se eu medir os peitos de todo mundo a Rukia Nee-san sempre vai ficar por ultimo ...u.u_

_Mikakiu, Ichigo, Ishida: Hum..._

**De: Kerida-chan**

**Para: Ichimaru Gin**

**Pergunta:**

Ichimaru, sua cara não dói de tanto você sorrir x.x? E você consegue ver de olhos fechados? E você sorri até quando está triste?

**Resposta:**

_Gin: Yare, Yare...quantas perguntas... ;)_

_Mikakiu: São perguntas que até eu quero saber...u.u_

_Gin: Nhá, meu rosto não dói, eu li que rir é melhor que qualquer remédio ;)_

_Mikakiu: Mas tudo de mais sobra, até água dá câncer sabia?_

_Gin: Serio? ;)_

_Mikakiu: É...pelo menos era isso que meu professor falava quando eu pedia pra ir beber água...u.u_

_Gin: ;)..._

_Mikakiu: E esses olhos fechado ai Ichimaru?_

_Gin: É meu charme... ;)_

_Mikakiu: Oh...¬¬... foi assim que você conquistou a Matsumoto?_

_Gin: Hã? ;)_

_Mikakiu: Aff... ¬¬.. e quando você esta triste, você faz o que?_

_Gin: Eu continuo sorrindo ;)..._

_Mikakiu: AHHH SEU IMBECIL!!! -arfando de raiva- _

_Gin: Hã? ;)_

_Aizen: Vem pra cá Gin, ai ninguém te entende._

_Gin: Claro Aizen-sama ...;)_

_Mikakiu: É isso mesmo!! Leva essa peste pra longe daqui!! Ò.ó_

_Aizen: Próxima o/!_

_Mikakiu: Quer morrer é? Só por que você é meu preferido não significa que eu não vá te meter a porrada!_

_Aizen: Você e que exercito? ;D_

_Gin: ;)_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬..._

**Para: Hitsugaya**

**Pergunta:**

Shirou-chan, qual é o seu doce favorito? -

**Resposta:**

_Hitsugaya: Qualquer um contanto que seja doce u.u_

_Mikakiu: Ah. Deve ter um que você goste mais!_

_Hitsugaya: Os que o Ukitake faz são os melhores u.u_

_Mikakiu: Oh menino difícil..._

_Hitsugaya: Não é "menino", é capitão! u.u_

_Hinamori: Shirou-chan!! Cadê você??_

_Hitsugaya: Shiii! Não fica espalhando esse apelido por ai!_

_Hinamori: Gomen Shirou-chan...x.x_

_Hitsugaya: u.u_

_Mikakiu: ..._

**De: Maxin**

**Para: Hinamori**

**Pergunta:**

É verdade que você tem mais que admiração pelo Aizen?

**Resposta:**

_Hinamori: Err...eto..._

_Mikakiu: Calma minha filha, respire fundo..._

_Hinamori:...Aizen-taichou é um grande homem..._

_Hitsugaya: -serio- Esse desgraçado não é mais um Taichou..._

_Hinamori: Gomen Shirou-chan...-começa a chorar-_

_Mikakiu: Eh, a coisa ficou triste aqui..._

_Hitsugaya: Tudo culpa desse miserável, mas ele me paga..._

_Mikakiu: ...é melhor ir pra próxima..._

**Para: Soi Fong**

**Pergunta:**

Qual é a sua verdadeira relação com a Yoruichi??

**Resposta:**

_Soi Fong: "verdadeira" relação?_

_Yoruichi: Sim, essa é aquele tipo de pergunta onde você tem que dizer que me ama e não vive sem mim ;D_

_Soi Fong: -vermelha- Yoruichi-san!..._

_Mikakiu: Oh, o amor entre mestra e discípula!_

_Urahara: É realmente lindo ;D_

_Soi Fong: SAI DAQUI SEU VELHO!_

_Urahara: Eu não sei porque ela não gosta de mim x.x_

_Yoruichi: Liga não, ela sempre foi assim... xD!_

_Soi Fong: Mas, Yoruichi-San!_

_Yoruichi: Nhaa chega disso, vamos Urahara o/_

_Urahara: Haaiii ;D_

_Soi Fong: Yoruichi...san...x.x_

_Mikakiu: Coitada..._

**Para: Inoue e Matsumoto**

**Pergunta:**

Caraca isso que vocês tem é natural mesmo ou é silicone?

**Resposta:**

_Matsumoto: Oxe minha filha, é de fabrica!_

_Inoue: Hã... isso o que:o_

_Matsumoto: Os peitos -pega no peito e balança-_

_Inoue: Ah, é mesmo, é natural, mas eles são normais né... não vejo diferença dos outros..._

_Kon: -babando-_

_Mikakiu: Deus é mais..._

_Aizen: Eu sou mais o que?_

_Mikakiu: Olha, se eu fosse você só aparecia quando a pergunta fosse direcionada para o Hueco Mundo...u.u_

_Aizen: Porque isso agora?_

_Mikakiu: Tem muita gente aqui que não gosta de você..._

_Matsumoto e Kon: Pode crê...ò.o_

_Aizen: -indiferente- eu só vim buscar a Orihime_

_Mikakiu: E aquele seu subordinado que toma conta dela, o Ulquiorra, cadê?_

_Aizen: Não é da sua conta, vamos Orihime!_

_Inoue: Hai Aizen-sama..._

_Mikakiu: Arrogante...u.u_

_Matsumoto: Sem sal...u.u_

_Kon: Insuportável...u.u_

_Aizen: ¬¬´_

**Para: Renji**

**Pergunta:**

Você daria uns pegas no Byakuya?

**Resposta:**

_Renji: Mas o que é isso!!!_

_Rukia: Que absurdoo!! Falando assim do meu Nii-san!_

_Mikakiu: Oh...;D_

_Renji: Mas porque essa idéia idiota? Eu já falei que eu sou muito homem -mostra os músculos- e eu respeito muito o Kuchiki Taichou...u.u_

_Rukia: E meu Nii-san nunca ia querer um macaco desses u.u_

_Renji: Quem é macaco aqui sua cabeçuda!!_

_Mikakiu: Eii! Ta bom galera, não precisam ficar exaltados...vocês têm sorte que o Kuchiki não ta aqui pra se defender, afinal de contas todo mundo sabe que ele ama o Ichigo ;D!_

_Ichigo: AHHHHHHH! PARA COM ISSO!! Não fiquem falando besteira por ai, já pensou se alguém ouve e acredita?_

_Rukia: Shiiiiii! Fiquem quietos!_

_- Byakuya passa andando-_

_Mikakiu, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji: Boa tarde Kuchiki Taichou! 8D_

_Byakuya: Boa tarde... -sai andando-_

_Renji: Essa foi por pouco..._

_Ichigo: Tudo culpa sua, maluca!_

_Mikakiu: Ei não sou eu não, é a galera que ta comentando por ae...u.u_

_Rukia: Acho melhor pedir a próxima..._

_Mikakiu: É mesmo, então Pro..._

_Rukia, Ichigo e Renji: PROXIMA!!! o/_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬..._

**Para: Yachiru**

**Pergunta:**

É verdade que o Zaraki Kenpachi é o seu pai?

**Resposta:**

_Zaraki: Olha bem pra minha cara e fala se eu ia ter uma coisa toda rosa dessas?_

_Yachiru: Nhaaa Ken-chan!!! Ken-chan é demais ne?_

_Mikakiu: Se você acha..._

_Yachiru: FALA QUE É!! Ò.ó_

_Mikakiu: É, é sim!! -tremendo-_

_Yachiru: ;))_

_Zaraki: u.u_

_Mikakiu: Onde você a achou Zaraki?_

_Zaraki: Eu tava matando uma galera, sabe muito tédio, e ai encontrei ela engatinhando e falei "sai daqui se não vou te estraçalhar!!" e ela deu risada...muito corajosa...u.u _

_Yachiru: Foi mesmo xD!_

_Mikakiu: Família Adans...¬¬_

**De: Kimisa**

**Para: Urahara e Tessai**

**Pergunta:**

Qual o produto que vocês mais vendem na loja? (Supondo que vendam algo u.u')

**Resposta:**

_Urahara: Hohoho! Mas é claro que vendemos, e muito heim! -abre o leque-_

_Tessai:..._

_Urahara: Pega a lista dos produtos mais vendidos Tessai..._

_Tessai: Hai Chefe!_

_**- 5 minutos depois-**_

_Tessai: Aqui está. -entrega para Urahara-_

_Urahara: Hum.. vejamos...aha! aqui esta! Esse mês vendemos muitos Gigais ;D_

_Mikakiu: hum... o que é isso?_

_Urahara: -abre o leque- Hai Hai!É um corpo falso para shinigamis debilitados, assim eles usam o Gigai para esperarem a recuperação de seus poderes._

_Mikakiu: E por que tem vendido tantos ultimamente?_

_Urahaha: Assista os capítulos novos de Bleach ou leia o mangá que você vai entender..._

_Mikakiu: Ah..._

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Você desenha melhor que a Rukia para ficar falando mal dos desenhos dela?!?! ò.ó  
Rukia! Adoro seus desenhos! \o/

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: Aha! Alguém com bom senso!_

_Ichigo: Aha! Uma Louca, isso sim!!_

_Rukia: Eu já percebi que você gosta de apanhar de mulher..._

_Ichigo: ¬¬..._

_Mikakiu: Hehehe..._

_Ichigo: Olha aqui, eu não desenho não! Mas também não fico tentando e dizendo que os meus desenhos são os melhores u.u_

_Rukia: Mas os meus desenhos são muito bons!!_

_Ichigo: Isso é você que esta dizendo..._

_Mikakiu: Eu concordo com a Kimisa, se você desenhar melhor que a Rukia você pode reclamar, caso contrario fique calado!_

_Kimisa e Rukia: É!!_

_Ichigo: Humpf...u.u_

**Para: Kon**

**Pergunta:**

Se você pudesse escolher seria a Rukia Nee-san ou a Inoue?

**Resposta:**

_Kon: Ohhh não que duvida cruel!! Não pode ser as duas? ;D_

_Mikakiu: Ai já ta demais!_

_Kon: Ora porque não? Nee-san como esposa e Inoue como amante xD!_

_Ulquiorra: Esqueça protótipo de leão, a Orihime pertence a Aizen-sama._

_Mikakiu: Pronto! Agora foi que eu vi, AIZEN!!!_

_Aizen: Não fale o nome de Deus em vão... ;)_

_Mikakiu: Tire seu Arrancar daqui, ele ta atrapalhando...¬¬_

_Aizen: Estressada... Ulquiorra, vamos._

_Ulquirra: Hai Aizen-sama._

_Kon: Eu heim, quem era esse cara pálida?_

_Mikakiu: Ah, é o Arrancar que seqüestrou a Inoue u.u_

_Kon: Hum... O QUE??? A INOUE!!! NÃOOOOOOOOOO!!! EU MATOOO!!_

_Mikakiu: Agora ele já foi... xD!_

_Kon: -mãos pro céu- Inoue-san volte pra mim...!!!_

**Para: Renji**

**Pergunta:**

Casa comigo? .

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Hahaha! Agora que eu comprovei mesmo, alem de gostar dos desenhos da Rukia ela ainda quer casar com o Renji, MA-LU-CA!!_

_Renji: Ora seu! Não insulte minhas fãs!!! Só porque ninguém gosta de você...u.u_

_Mikakiu: E ai Renji, o que você vai fazer? ;D_

_Renji: Bom, isso foi meio repentino, mas agente podia se conhecer primeiro né -vermelho-_

_Ichigo: É, e depois você se mata pra poder ficar com ele viu xD!_

_Mikakiu: Ichigo seu estraga prazer!! Isso só era pra dizer depois!_

_Ichigo: u.u_

_Renji: Invejoso..._

**De: Carol Freitas**

**Para: Inoue**

**Pergunta:**

Você e o Ishida deviam namorar, vocês servem um pro outro, sem falar que já vi varias fics de vocês juntos! kawaii! \o/

**Resposta:**

_Inoue: Err.. eto.. o Ishida-kun é só um amigo...-muito vermelha-_

_Ishida: Exatamente -ajeita os óculos-_

_Mikakiu: Ah quantos casais ;)... E VOCÊ TA FAZENDO O QUE AQUI?_

_Ulquiorra: Acompanhando a Orihime..._

_Mikakiu: ¬¬, mas que traste!_

_Ulquiorra: Eu não te devo satisfações, essa foi a ultima vez que te respondo alguma coisa._

_Mikakiu: Ah é?! Quando eu casar com Aizen você verá!!_

_Ulquiorra: Aizen-sama é cego mas não é burro!_

_Aizen: Menos Ulquiorra...¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Cegoooo... ;D!_

_Aizen: Você não tem mesmo medo de morrer não menina?_

_Mikakiu: E quem é que vai me matar? _

_Aizen: Eu e meu EXERCITO! _

_Mikakiu: x.x..._

_Aizen: Próxima...;D_

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Olha só um aviso, é melhor você se declarar logo pra Rukia porque pelo que eu já vi, o Renji também gosta dela. xD se eu fosse você, não perdia tempo! pq afinal, vocês são os protagonistas né! precisa de um romance! \o/

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Obrigado pelo aviso, mas três coisas: 1º Eu nunca iria querer fazer parte da família de Rukia ainda mais tendo Byakuya como cunhado, 2º o coitado do Renji já vai casar com uma maluca ai então eu não corro risco de perder a Rukia pra ele...quer dizer, seu gostasse dela é claro...u.u_

_Mikakiu: Quase se entrega xD!_

_Ichigo: e 3º, eu sou o único protagonista desse anime, o resto são extras u.u_

_Mikakiu: Você se acha viu!_

_Rukia: E muito! Quem não quer você sou eu!!! Eu não traria essa desonra pra minha família! u.u_

_Mikakiu: Quando é que eles vão aprender heim...?_

_Ichigo e Rukia: Humpf...u.u_

**De: ****.DaRk LaDiE**

**Para: Ayasegawa Yumichika**

**Pergunta:**

INVEJA? -pula em cima dele- Quem tem inveja? -arranca o espelho das mãos dele- Sei que foi você q roubou o estojinhu de maquiajem do Shunzinhu(CDZ), seu delinqüente... -começam a rolar no chão puxando um o cabelo do outro - ENTAUM VC CONFESSA?

**Resposta:**

_Yumichika: ME LARGA SUA MALUCA!!!!_

_Mikakiu e Ikkaku: Porrada! Porrada!! Porrada!!!_

_Yumichika: Eu não vou admitir nada!!_

_Dark Ladie: Ahh seu gay!!!!_

_Yumichika: Eu vou matar vocêeeeeeee!!!_

_Ikkaku: Ei Yumichika, não se bate em mulher nem com uma flor!_

_Mikakiu: É verdade, se você fizer alguma coisa eu vou ter que apelar!_

_Yumichika: Vão pra merda vocês dois! Alguém tira essa gorda de cima de mim!!!!_

_Dark Ladie: GORDA É SUA MÃE!!!_

_Zaraki: O que esta acontecendo aqui?_

_Mikakiu e Ikkaku: Ops..._

_Dark Ladie e Yumichika: Eita agora fudeu..._

_Zaraki: E então, vão ficar calados?_

_Mikakiu: Não ta acontecendo nada não seu Zaraki_

_Ikkaku: É taichou, é só uma briguinha de namorados..._

_Dark Ladie e Yumichika: O QUE???!!!_

_Mikakiu: -falando baixo- Fiquem quietos se vocês não quiserem morrer..._

_Dark Ladie e Yumichika: ¬¬´_

_Zaraki: Então vão fazer barulho lá nos quintos dos infernos!_

_Dark Ladie, Yumichika, Mikakiu, Ikkaku: HAI! -sai correndo-_

_Dark Ladie: Você me paga sua Bicha!_

_Yumichika: Feiosaaa!_

_Mikakiu: Chega!! u.u_

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Bom Rukia você não se acha uma mala sem alça, por ficar invadindo os quartos de adolescentes normais, como o Ichigo, e dormindo nos closets deles? (obs: outra pergunta do Ichigo XD)

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: AHHH não! Essa menina de novo! Vei, eu não vou agüentar isso mais não!_

_Rukia: Para de ser mentiroso e covarde!! Fica mandando pobres meninas fazerem suas perguntas idiotas!_

_Ichigo: Mas é mentira!_

_Rukia: Então fale: "Rukia eu adoro ter você no meu quarto" u.u_

_Ichigo: Isso já é humilhação demais..._

_Rukia: É isso ou eu chamo o Zaraki, ele vai adorar te ver xD!_

_Ichigo: NÃO! Ta bom, eu falo... Rukiaeuadorotervocênomeuquarto..._

_Rukia: Falou rápido demais, devagar e mais alto!_

_Ichigo: RUKIA EU ADOROOOO TER VOCÊEE NO MEUUU QUARTOO! Ta bom assim?_

_Rukia -vermelha- o.o, nossa ele falou mesmo..._

_Mikakiu: Toma, ta aqui Rukia –entrega algo pra Rukia-_

_Ichigo: Ei, o que é isso?_

_Rukia: É um gravador que eu comprei na loja do Urahara, agora você esta em minhas mãos Ichigo!!!_

_Ichigo: Você gravou isso? Ahh sua desgraçada!!_

_Rukia: Epa! Mais cuidado com a língua, você vai andar mansinho agora comigo, se não mostro pra todo mundo o tarado que você é! u.u_

_Ichigo: x.x_

_Mikakiu: Final feliz... Próxima! _

**Para: Karin**

**Pergunta:**

-pega o Kon na mão- Como você não percebe que esse ursinho fedorento eh o Karakura King?

**Resposta:**

_Karin: Hã...? -assistindo TV-_

_Kon: Obrigado por tentar me ajudar, mas duas coisas: 1º fedorento não, eu tomo banho todos os dias, 2º não é urso é LEÃO!! u.u_

_Mikakiu: 3_

_º, a pergunta não foi pra vocÊ!!_

_Kon: x.x ninguém se importa comigo..._

_Karin: Ei, da pra falar mais baixo ai por favor? To tentando assistir essa merda aqui!_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬_

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Sei que um Byakuya-kun é um gostosão, tipoh do Renji eu já desconfiava... mais Ichigo ateh vc?? ¬¬

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Putz, viu ai o que eu falei! Você fica espalhando essas merdas!  
Mikakiu: Eu só digo o que eu ouço falarem...u.u_

_Ichigo: Eu não gosto daquele pomposo ate por que se vocês pararem pra pensar, ele é HOMEM! Não faz o meu tipo...u.u_

_Mikakiu: É, você gosta mesmo é de um macaco né? xD!_

_Ichigo: Vai começar de novo é? Ò.o_

_Mikakiu: Eu não resisto, mas você também não pega ninguém né meu filho, agente tem que desconfiar mesmo..._

_Ichigo: Daqui a pouco você vai falar que eu sou autista u.u_

_Mikakiu: Você é autista??? O.O, Ahh então é por isso u.u_

_Ichigo: ¬¬'..._

**Para: Byakuya-kun**

**Pergunta:**

Você se acha parecido com o Sessy-kun(Inuyasha), digo em personalidade e aparência? - do nada surge Sessy com seu olhar de desprezo-

**Resposta:**

**Enquato isso...**

_Mikakiu: Por favor Byakuya-sama! Só responde essa pergunta!_

_Byakuya: -lendo- ..._

_Mikakiu: Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee -chorando-_

_Byakuya: -olha pro lado- Qual a pergunta...?_

_Mikakiu: Olha aqui ;D -mostra papel-_

_Byakuya: -cara de serio- Não conheço essa menina pra ela ter tanta intimidade comigo...e nem esse Sessy não sei o que, mas seja lá o que for, eu sou único, e é só... -volta a ler-_

_Mikakiu: -¬¬- ..._

**Para: Shirou-kun**

**Pergunta:**

Shirou-kun, eu penso, penso e penso, por que você naum gosta q as pessoas te chamem de SHIROU-KUN, SHIROU-KUN, por acaso eh algum tabu na sua vida, SHIROU-KUN, ou você naum gosta mesmo, SHIROU-KUN? Afinal eh taum bunitinhu SHIROU-CHAN, dava pra ficar falando o dia inteiro, SHIROU-KUN, SHIROU-KUN...

**Resposta:**

_Hitsugaya: Ela sabe mesmo como irritar uma pessoa...¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Nem me fale, ela quase matou o Ichigo... xD!_

_Hitsugaya: Tudo culpa da Hinamori... eu vou falar logo que eu me livro desse apelido! Eu não gosto de ser chamado assim por um simples motivo: EU SOU UM TAICHOU! Por acaso você já viu alguém chamar o Byakuya de Bya-kun, ou Shinsui de Sui-kun, ou quem sabe ainda o Mayuri de May-kun! Pois é, isso não existe ne? Então eu também não quero u.u!_

_Mikakiu: Mas a Yachiru chama o Zaraki de Ken-chan ;D!_

_Hitsugaya: Ela ainda é pequena...quando ela crescer não vai mais fazer isso u.u_

_Mikakiu: Problema seu, é SHIROU-KUN e acabou!!_

_Hitsugaya: Não adiantou nada eu responder...¬¬_

**Para: Ishida**

**Pergunta:**

Como você se sente tendo o mesmo dublador do Sasuke-kun(Naruto), sendo q ele eh o principal da história -de algum lugar surge Naruto-  
Naruto: PERAI, NAUM VIU O NOME DO DESENHU NAUM?  
Eu: vi sim, mais tbm vi todos os NAUM filers -da um soco no naruto e esse volta pra algum lugar-  
Entaum descreva-nos a emoção...(naum ki eu goste do Sasuke-kun)

**Resposta:**

_Ishida: É uma honra. O Sasuke é um vingador assim como eu u.u_

_Mikakiu: Putz, esse papo de novo não...¬¬_

_Ishida: Só porque você gosta do irmão mais velho do Sasuke. Sasuke, eu to contigo e não abro meu amigo!_

_Sasuke: Obrigado, nós vingaremos nossos clãs!_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬_

_Ishida e Sasuke -amiguinhos- ;DD!_

**Para: Inoue**

**Pergunta:**

Como você se sente estando entre os 10 + em questão de Nóisse, sendo superada apenas por Naruto e Goku, e sendo seguida por Seiya(CDZ), Serena(Sailor Moon), Kagome(Inuyasha), Jackie(as aventuras de Jackie Chan), Jean Grey(x-men evolution), Superman(liga da justiça) e Karin(Bleach)...  
VC ESTÁ EM TERCEIRA! FIKE FELIZ!

**Resposta:**

_Inoue: Ahhh legal!! Eu to em terceira!! \o\_

_Mikakiu: Oh Coitada.. xD!_

_Ichigo: Essa menina é muito malvada! Eu vou ter que dar um jeito nisso..._

_Dark Ladie: Opa.. -pega o gravador- Vai dar um jeito em quem?_

_Ichigo: Merda... maldita Rukia!  
Rukia: Na verdade foi a Mikakiu que gravou xD!_

_Mikakiu: E não me arrependo disso u.u, agora nunca mais você vai falar "próxima" de novo huahuahauahauhu!!!_

_Ichigo: x.x..._

* * *

**Caracaaaaa! Nem acredito que acabou... foi árduo!! xD! Vlw pelas perguntas e que bom que eu estou fazendo um bom trabalho ;), ah vlw Dark Ladie por me dar um toque sobre os coments anônimos o/**

**Até a próxima! **

**PS: Desculpe se tiver alguns spoiler -.-  
**


	4. 04

**Domo!! Awee, convidando a galera que gosta de Songfic pra da uma olhada em uma que eu fiz sobre o Itachi chamada "One Day"e também, pra quem ler a fic da Anjinha-Mila , estou convidando pro meu casamento com o Itachi hehehe! **

**Vamos as perguntas! o/**

* * *

**04.**

**De: Kerida-chan**

**Para: Mayuri-palhaço Taichou**

**Pergunta:**

O que você usa na sua cara é tinta guache? o.o

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Hahaha!!!_

_Mayuri: -¬¬- Ta rindo do que? Não teve graça!!!_

_Mikakiu: Foi mal mas, "Taichou palhaço" até que combina com você xD!_

_Mayuri: Eu acho bom essa menina tomar cuidado..._

_Mikakiu: Uuuuhhhh!! Uhauhauahau!!_

_Mayuri: Não é tinta sua lerda!_

_Mikakiu: EPAAA! Nade de xingar os convidados!! Vou chamar o Yamamoto heim!_

_Mayuri: Humpf...u.u não vou mais responder essa merdas -vai embora-_

_Mikakiu: -o.o- Ei, volta o/...ahhh ele ficou magoado hehehe. Próxima o/!_

**Para: Ukitake**

**Pergunta:**

Taichou o.o, suas sobrancelhas são pretas e seu cabelo é branco... Você pinta o cabelo ou as sobrancelhas?

**Resposta:**

_Ukitake: Oh! Nossa mas que idéia -da risada- Bom, quando eu era pequeno eu tive uma doença que deixou meu cabelo branco, até hoje eu tenho ela, mas não sei por que ficou assim._

_Mikakiu: Hum...que coisa ne? O cabelo ficou branco e a sobrancelhas não..._

_Ukitake: Eh o.o_

_Kerida-chan: Me pergunto se outros cabelos do corpo dele tenham ficado brancos também xD!_

_Mikakiu: Hummm hehehe!_

_Ukitake: Ah… err... -vermelho-_

_Mikakiu: Opa… próxima!_

* * *

**De: Dark Ladie**

**Para: Todos**

**Pergunta:**

Yo minna-san! -entra desviando dos tomates, ovos podres, zapakutous e etc- sei que vocês me adoram, principalmente o Ichigo -da uma piscadinha pra ele- então depois de muitos pedidos...  
EU VOLTEI...

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo:NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

_Rukia e Mikakiu: Aweeeeeeeee!! xD!!_

_Todos: ..._

**Para: Byakuya-sama**

**Pergunta:**

Byakuya-sama será que o taichou me permitiria chamá-lo de Bya-kun como sugeriu meu amiguinhu -entrega um sorvete pro Shirou-chan- SHIROU-KUN taichou? -se ajoelha no chão e suplica-

**Resposta:**

_Byakuya: -olha pra Hitsugaya com desprezo-_

_Hitsugaya: Ei!! eu não disse que era pra chamá-lo assim! Eu disse que ninguém o chama assim!! E NÃO ME CHAME DE SHIROU!! ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Byakuya-sama, não se vá por favor!!!_

_Byakuya: -indo embora- ..._

_Mikakiu: Responda a ela Byakuya-samaaa!!! Onegai!!_

_Hisana: Byakuya-san, por favor, doe um pouco de seu tempo para essa menina que lhe pediu com tanto respeito..._

_Dark Ladie e Mikakiu: Onegai!!!!!!!!!_

_Byakuya: -volta- Que seja então. Não gostaria que me chamasse assim, não somos íntimos e soa infantil demais, eu gostaria de um pouco mais de respeito._

_Hitsugaya: É disse que eu to falando..._

_Mikakiu: Mas você não contaaa xD!!_

_Hitsugaya: -¬¬- ..._

_Dark Ladie: SHIROU-CHAAAN!! -sai correndo-_

_Hitsugaya: Ahh eu maaaaaaaaatoooo!!! -vai atrás-_

_Mikakiu: Próxima o/ xD!_

**Para: Kon**

**Pergunta:**

Querido ursinhu fedorento, eu acho você o personagem mais criativo e legal desse anime, mesmo te chamando assim! BO-HA-HA-HA-HA I LOVE KARAKURA SUPER HEROS -delira-

**Resposta:**

_Kon: Hum, ta bom. Fã é fã de qualquer jeito, vou deixar você me chamar assim porque eu sei que é um apelido carinhoso u.u_

_Mikakiu: Eca ;D_

_Kon: Eu sofro... -.-_

_Ichigo: Louca...¬¬_

_Dark Ladie: O que disse?_

_Ichigo: Nada ... x.x_

_Mikakiu: Ichigo completamente dominado, será que ninguém poderá salvá-lo? xD!_

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Querido mano cabeça de laranja, ao observar como são as suas lutas pensei, eh bem provável q você seja o responsavel pela cratera em Sampa! Confirma?

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: ALGUEM INTERNE ESSA MENINA!!!_

_Mikakiu: Calma, foi só uma pergunta o.o_

_Rukia: É que ele já ta estressado com ela, chega a ter pesadelos sabia?_

_Mikakiu: É mesmo? O.O_

_Rukia: De noite eu ouço ele gritando o nome dela u.u_

_Ichigo: Para de mentir você também!!!_

_Rukia: Não to mentindo, eu gravei -mostra gravador- hehehe._

_Ichigo: URAHARA!! Para de vender esses troços pra Rukia!!_

_Urahara: Ora, se eu parar de vender eu vou falir ;D_

_Ichigo: -¬¬-..._

_Urahara: E se eu fosse você tomava cuidado..._

_Ichigo: Com o que?_

_Urahara: Já pensou se Byakuya sabe que a irmã dele ta dormindo no quarto de um homem? É casamento na hora u.u_

_Ichigo: O.O!_

_Mikakiu: Oiaaa, aweee Rukia isso fazia parte de seus planos? xD _

_Rukia: Não x.x... mas ninguém ira contar ò.ó_

_Dark Ladie: Hum...-pensamentos maléficos-_

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Tipoh, todo mundo sabe a VERDADEIRA razão pela qual o Ichigo te salvou na Soul Society saga... o que você acha disso?

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: Assim que você me responder qual é essa VERDADEIRA razão eu posso falar algo, porque a única razão que eu sei é porque ele estava devolvendo um favor u.u_

_Ichigo: Exatamente u.u_

_Mikakiu: Pó, vocês não enganam mais ninguém não!_

_Ichigo e Rukia: -saindo de fininho-_

_Mikakiu: Err... cadê vocês? Eii cadê todo mundo O.o? ¬¬..._

**Para: Chad**

**Pergunta:**

CHAD, como você deixa um BAKA como o Ichigo ficar errando o seu nome, toda vez eh CHAD pra lá, CHAD pra cá, ISSO IRRITA NEH CHAD??

**Resposta:**

_Sado: Hã...err...sim._

_Ichigo: Você nasceu irritante assim mesmo ou foi adquirindo com o tempo heim?_

_Mikakiu: Hahaha!_

_Ichigo: Não é possível!!! Eu pensava que a Rukia era insuportável, mas você é mais!_

_Sado: ..._

_Ichigo: ¬¬..._

_Sado: É... -10 minutos depois-_

_Ichigo: O que? o.o_

_Sado: Nada._

_Ichigo: x.x_

_Mikakiu: Aff...Próxima..._

**Para: Yumichika**

**Pergunta:**

Feiosa -veia na testa- Ow, biba, naum me chame de feiosa, seu cabelinho escorrido, personagem mais inútil -pula em cima dele de novo- você por acaso foi aprendiz do narcisista-mor o insuportável do Afrodite de Peixes? -rolam no chão de novo-

**Resposta:**

_Yumichika: Ahhh!! Não fale mal do Afrodite sua FEIOSAAAAAAA!!!_

_Mikakiu: Aff..._

_Dark Ladie: BIXONA!!!!! -rolando no chão-_

_Mikakiu: Alguém pode ajudar aqui por favor?..._

_Rukia: Vai lá Dark Ladie, puxa o cabelo!_

_Rangiku: Acaba com ele!!_

_Ikkaku: Chuta essa bixaa!!_

_Yoruichi: Puxa essa sobrancelha dele!!!_

_Momo: Não briguem por favor...x.x_

_Nemu: ..._

_Mikakiu: Jesus! -separa a briga- PAREM! Se vocês continuarem assim vou casar os dois heim!!!_

_Dark Ladie e Yumichika: NEM MORTO(A) u.u_

_Mikakiu: Bora circulando que a briga acabou...u.u_

_Todas: Ahhhh!_

_Rukia: Próxima o/!_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬ **(pensa)**sua cabeçuda**(pensa)**_

**Para: Zaraki-maluco-taichou**

**Pergunta:**

Qual vai ser o nome que você vai dar pra sua zampakutou? Por que você corre tanto atrás do Ichigo?

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Nossa, essa menina não tem medo mesmo né..o.o_

_Zaraki: Quem é a morta?_

_Mikakiu: Morta? o.o_

_Zaraki: Exatamente, porque eu vou matar essa miniatura de mulher!!!_

_Mikakiu: x.x..._

_Yachiru: Ken-chan!!! Responde! Responde!_

_Zaraki: … Zampakutous com nomes são para fracos, eu não preciso disso já que eu tenho uma enorme força espiritual, quer experimentar? ò.o_

_Dark Ladie: Não to interessada...x.x'_

_Yachiru: Nhaaa! -comendo doce- Ken-chan gosta muito do Moranguinho!! Né Ken-chan?_

_Zaraki: Ele luta bem e é forte, isso é importante u.u_

_Mikakiu: Olha ali o Ichigo!!! -aponta pra qualquer lugar-_

_Zaraki: Aonde? ICHIGO VAMOS LUTAR!! -sai correndo-_

_Mikakiu: hehehe Próxima!_

**Para: Shiba Kaien**

**Pergunta:**

Como você se sente estando morto? Por que você eh tão parecido com o Ichigo?

**Resposta:**

_Kaien: Err... eu me sinto... morto._

_Rukia: Não compare Kaien-sama com esse idiota do Ichigo!!_

_Kaien: Oh, Rukia, você aqui o.o_

_Rukia: Ah..err... domo!_

_Ichigo: Quem é o cara?_

_Rukia: Cai fora...¬¬_

_Kaien: Quem é o garoto?_

_Rukia: Só um idiota..._

_Ichigo: Se eu sou idiota, acabaram de falar que eu sou parecido com esse cara ai u.u_

_Rukia: Não tem comparação!!_

_Kaien: Ei!_

_Mikakiu: É nisso que da misturar vivos com mortos..._

_Ichigo: Mas tecnicamente estamos todos mortos não?_

_Mikakiu: EU NÃO! To aqui só de passagem...u.u_

_Kaien: -sem entender- ..._

_Rukia: Chama logo a próxima..._

_Kaien: Próxima o que?_

_Ichigo: Pergunta rapaz, você ta no mundo da lua é?_

_Rukia: Mas respeito Ichigo!_

_Ichigo: Eu não respeito seu irmão, vou respeitar esse cara ai u.u_

_Mikakiu: Aff... Próxima!_

**Para: Inoue**

**Pergunta:**

Por que você tem uma inteligência tão superior?? Chega a ser comparada com a Poia Solilesga(A diarista).

**Resposta:**

_Inoue: Hã? -boca aberta-_

_Ulquirra: Eu não vou mais permitir esse tipo de pergunta para Orihime._

_Ichigo: Eu odeio você, mas concordo!_

_Mikakiu: Olha só isso, inimigos se unindo em prol do amor!_

_Ulquiorra: Onde você esta vendo amor aqui sua vesga?_

_Ichigo: É uma questão de amizade!_

_Ulquiorra: Amizade nada, eu defendo os interesses de Aizen-sama!_

_Mikakiu: Quem é vesga aqui? É seu Aizen-sama que é o cego aqui!!!_

_Ulquiorra: Não fale mal de Aizen-sama!!!_

_Mikakiu: Eu falo o que quiser daquele mauricinho!_

_Ulquiorra: Pois bem, ele ficara sabendo disso, vamos Orihime._

_Inoue: Hã...Hai! -o.o-_

_Ichigo: o.o..._

_Mikakiu: Ta olhando O QUE?_

_Ichigo: Nada não..._

_Mikakiu: Então cai fora u.u!_

_Ichigo: **(tosse)**metida**(tosse)**_

_Mikakiu: -¬¬-..._

**Para: Todos**

**Pergunta:**

Yo, minna-san, por hoje é só -leva um chute e sai voando- Dark ladie decolando na velocidade da luz...

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Vai pro inferno e não volte nunca mais!!!_

_Rukia: Isso ainda vai terminar em casamento..._

_Mikakiu: Humhum u.u!_

_Ichigo: ¬¬_

* * *

**De: ****Kaizoukonpaku**

**Para: Soi Fong**

**Pergunta:**

O que você acha de ter um nome que quando se fala de forma arrastada mais parece " Sou fanha". Você não sente vergonha quando se apresenta a alguém :"Prazer, sou Sou Fanha" e a pessoa diz: "Oh coitadinha, além de fanha é gaga"?

**Resposta:**

_Yoruichi: Haha, boa piada!_

_Soi Fong: N-não teve graça!! Eu não sou gaga!!!_

_Yoruichi: Ora Soi Fong, senta aqui no meu colinho pra eu te fazer um carinho 8D_

_Soi Fong: -vermelha- Y-yoruichi-san!..._

_Yoruichi: Ahh, demoro, então vem você Urahara..._

_Urahara: Hai ;D_

_Soi Fong: -cotovelada no Urahara- Cai fora!_

_Urahara: -nariz sangrando- Ai, eu não esperava por essa..._

_Yoruichi: Hum, será que a Soi Fong é afim do Urahara?_

_Mikakiu: Na verdade é de outra pessoa que ela gosta... xD_

_Soi Fong: P-parem com isso!! -muito vermelha- E-eu..err..._

_Mikakiu e Yoruichi: Huuuum?_

_Soi Fong: Nada...x.x_

_Urahara: Alguém tem um lencinho?... _

**Para: Yoruichi**

**Pergunta:**

Você conhece o gato Felix? Já viu a bolsa dele XD?

**Resposta:**

_Yoruichi: Ahhh! Grande gato Felix! Amigo de bebedeiras, ele nunca quis me dizer aonde comprou aquela bolsa...o.o_

_Mikakiu: Quer dizer que você anda fugindo de Bleach pra entrar em outros desenhos ne?_

_Yoruichi: Ah que é isso, foi só uma viajem..;D_

_Mikakiu: Kubo Tite ficara sabendo disso u.u_

_Yoruichi: Fofoqueira...¬¬_

**Para: Urahara**

**Pergunta:**

Kisuke é verdade que você espia a Yoruichi quando ela toma banho de sol em cima do telhado?

**Resposta:**

_Urahara: Espiar? Nadaaaa, eu tomo banho de sol com ela ;D_

_Yoruichi: E os banhos também ;D_

_Mikakiu: Como é que é? Vocês tomam banho juntos?_

_Urahara e Yoruichi: Sim o.o_

_Mikakiu: Hum, e rola alguma coisa? xD_

_Urahara: Ah, às vezes o sabão cai no chão, nada de mais..._

_Yoruichi: É..._

_Mikakiu: Nossa, isso é que é amizade!_

_Urahara e Yoruichi: ;D_

_Ichigo: Eu tenho outro nome pra isso. **(tosse)**putaria**(tosse)**_

_Mikakiu: Hehe..._

**Para: Aizen**

**Pergunta:**

Como você consegue ser tão legal mesmo sendo do mal?  
PS: Vou deixar a janela do meu quarto aberta DE NOVO esta noite ;D XD

**Resposta:**

-No Hueco Mundo...-

_Aizen: Hum, mas eu não sou mal... ;)_

_Mikakiu: Claro que não, você quase mata a Rukia, Momo, Shirou, Renji e Ichigo... mas isso não é nada..._

_Aizen: Você falou a palavra certa, "quase", isso faz de mim uma pessoa boa... ;)_

_Mikakiu: Aff... hummm, olha lá o "PS"..._

_Aizen: -lê o PS- Será que ela pensa que eu sou o Papai Noel?_

_Mikakiu: -¬¬- Talvez ela queira que você dê uma passadinha por lá..._

_Aizen: Eu sou um homem muito ocupado, Ulquiorra!_

_Ulquiorra: Sim, Aizen-sama?_

_Aizen: Vá ate a casa dessa menina e veja o que ela quer comigo._

_Ulquiorra: Como quiser, Aizen-sama. -vai embora-_

_Mikakiu: Esse cara me da nojo..._

_Aizen: Não fale assim dos meus subordinados u.u_

_Mikakiu: Eu vou é sair daqui..._

_Aizen: Tão cedo? Fique um pouco mais e tome uma xícara de chá ;)_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬...Você não acabou de dizer que é um homem ocupado?_

_Aizen: Sim, estou ocupado com você x)_

_Mikakiu: Nem vem que não tem! Eu tenho pena dessa menina do PS...¬¬_

_Aizen: ;)..._

* * *

**De: Kimisa**

**Para: Orihime**

**Pergunta:**

Você não acha feio, para dizer o mínimo, tentar abusar de um garotinho enquanto ele dorme?!?! u.ú

**Resposta:**

_Inoue: -vermelha- Ahh, gomen, eu não queria mais, Kurosaki-kun é... ai...gomen!_

_Ulquiorra: Você não tem que pensar nisso Orihime, você agora pertence a Aizen-sama!_

_Inoue: Gomen..._

_Mikakiu: Putz, mas que cara insuportável viu! Vai trabalhar vagabundo!_

_Ulquiorra: Não enche! Eu ainda não te matei por ordens de Aizen-sama... e eu estou aqui acompanhado a Orihime..._

_Mikakiu: Mas "Aizen-sama" não mandou você ir a casa daquela menina?_

_Ulquiorra: Eu vou depois...u.ú_

_Inoue: Por favor não briguem..._

_Mikakiu: Fica na sua que isso tudo só aconteceu por sua causa!_

_Ulquiorra: Não fica falando spoiler sua lerda!_

_Mikakiu: Você já é um spoiler seu branquelooo!!_

_Ulquiorra: Ora sua...!!_

_Tousen: -aparece do nada- CHEGA! Volte agora Ulquiorra._

_Ulquiorra: Sim. Inoue venha._

_Inoue: Hai..._

_Mikakiu: Já vai tarde u.u_

_Tousen: ¬¬..._

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

O que você achou dessa atitude da Inoue? (P.S. Se me chamar de louca mais uma vez, terei de pegar aquele gravador emprestado da Mikakiu-san! ò.ó )

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Que atitude? o.o_

_Mikakiu: Ele tava dormindo na hora, não viu nada..._

_Ichigo: O que aconteceu? O.o_

_Mikakiu: Aff... _

_Ichigo: Sabe, fica mais fácil responder se vocês me disserem o que é..._

_Mikakiu: -cantarolando-..._

_Ichigo: Ah! Suas loucaaaas!!_

_Kimisa: O QUE? -pega o gravador- Repita ai que eu quero ver!_

_Ichigo: Err... não foi você que eu chamei não, foi ela! -aponta pra Mikakiu-_

_Mikakiu: -pega o gravador- Você disse o que mesmo?_

_Ichigo: Ahhhh! Mais que inferno!!! x.x'_

_Kimisa e Mikakiu: u.ú..._

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

E você, Rukia-san, algum comentário a respeito?

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: Apenas um, ela escolheu muito mal a ultima pessoa pra se despedir...u.u_

_Mikakiu: Se fosse você teria escolhido quem?_

_Rukia: Com toda certeza meu Nii-sama, ele viria e daria uma porrada nesse imbecil branquelo do Ulquiorra! Ò.ó_

_Mikakiu: Uhuhuhu! Essa eu queria ver xD! Você já viu rapaz, esse arrancar se acha..u.u_

_Rukia: E ele é só um subordinado...u.u_

_Mikakiu: Eu não sei como aquele mauricinho do Aizen tem coragem de criar uma porra dessas e ficar orgulhoso...u.u_

_Rukia: E eu não sei como o idiota do Ichigo não conseguiu matar logo de cara um branquelo como esse, se fosse eu congelava ele só com o olhar...u.u_

_Mikakiu: Eu picava nele minhas havaianas de pau...u.u_

_Rukia: É isso ai...u.u_

_Mikakiu: Pois é...u.u_

_-Perto dali...-_

_Ulquiorra: ¬¬¹..._

_Ichigo: ¬¬²..._

_Aizen: ¬¬³..._

**Para: Kisuke**

**Pergunta:**

Como você conseguiu construir um espaço tão grande embaixo da sua loja? Me ensina? o.o/

**Resposta:**

_Urahara: Hai! Hai! Existem pré-requisitos ok?_

_Kimisa: Manda aê..._

_Urahara: Primeiro, você tem que se tornar um shinigami, então eu vou matar você e então você vai ter que passar pelo mesmos processo que Ichigo passou ok ;D?_

_Kimisa: Você ta me tirando né?_

_Urahara: Nani? ;D_

_Kimisa: ¬¬..._

_Mikakiu: Não de ouvidos a um maluco como ele, não se esqueça, ele foi expulso da Soul Society! u.u _

_Kimisa: Perigoso...x.x_

_Urahara: ;D_

**Para: Yamamoto**

**Pergunta:**

Taichou, com todo o respeito... Você faz musculação, né? o.O'

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Ta fazendo o que aqui tarado? A pergunta não é pra você..._

_Shunsui: Ora, eu estou representando o velho Yamamoto já que ele esta muito ocupado por causa dos acontecimentos relacionados a Aizen...xP_

_Mikakiu: Então responde aê..._

_Shunsui: Hum... -lê a pergunta- Hehehe, ele parece que faz ne?_

_Mikakiu: É pra você responder e não retrucar...¬¬_

_Shunsui: Nossa que estresse florzinha... ta precisando de um namorado viu!_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬..._

_Shunsui: Então... eu lá vou saber se ele faz musculação, agora se essa adorável menina –pega na mão de Kimisa- quiser me ver fazer musculação será um prazer xP_

_Mikakiu: Tarado!_

_Nanao: Sem vergonha, vai trabalhar!!!!_

_Shunsui: Nanao-chan você esta linda hoje!! _

_Mikakiu: Poxa, como é que você agüenta heim?_

_Nanao: Quem disse que eu agüento?...x.x_

_Shunsui: e.e_

**Para: Masaki**

**Pergunta:**

Como você conheceu o Isshin?

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Lá vai eu ressuscitar os mortos..._

_Masaki: Ah, olá!_

_Isshin: Masaki!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD!_

_Masaki: Isshin!! -abraça-_

_Mikakiu: Responde logo aí antes que chegue a família toda._

_Masaki: Foi na faculdade..._

_Isshin: Me lembro como se fosse ontem... você toda de branco..._

**(FlashBack)**

Isshin: Ah olá! Você faz medicina veterinária não é?

Masaki: Sim! -rosto angelical-

Isshin: É que eu quebrei a patinha, você poderia cuidar de mim? 8D

Masaki: Hahaha, claro!

-Amor...-

**(Fim do FlashBack)**

_Mikakiu: Ele já era um cachorro desde jovem...¬¬_

_Masaki e Isshin: -amassos-_

_Mikakiu: Ei!! que sem vergonhisse é essa aqui!?_

_Isshin: Toma uma moeda e vai compra um doce vai._

_Mikakiu: ¬¬..._

* * *

**De: ****Bi-chan H. C**

**Para: Tio Zaraki**

**Pergunta:**

Alguém já te disse algo do tipo "pedofilia é crime"? Se não: Pedofilia é crime, sabia? Se sim: Como você se sente a respeito disso? XD

**Resposta:**

_Zaraki: Eu sinto que você vai morrer logo, logo...¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Oh! Você prever o futuro Zaraki? o.o_

_Zaraki: Não. Eu mesmo vou cortá-la com minhas próprias mãos!!!_

_Yachiru: Aewwww! Ken-chan arranjou uma amiguinha e.e!!_

_Mikakiu: x.x_

**Para: Hinamori**

**Pergunta:**

Como você se sente sabendo que o Shiro-chan, aquele guri que só fazia comer melancia enquanto você se matava de estudar na Academia, já passou na sua frente e virou taichou? É verdade que você chora todas as noites por causa disso?

**Resposta:**

_Hinamori: N-não! Isso é mentira! Shirou-chan é um menino especial, ele merece ser um capitão, ele é forte e corajoso, tenho muito orgulho dele n.n_

_Mikakiu: Tirando o fato que ele só entrou na academia pra te proteger né..._

_Hinamori: S-sério? o.o_

_Hitsugaya: _..._**(pensa)**guri?**(pensa)**_

_Mikakiu: Oh, ela não sabia...¬¬_

_Hinamori -vermelha-..._

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

A Rukia dorme no seu armário... certo? Ela não amassa as roupas dormindo lá dentro não?

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Na verdade eu não sei..._

_Mikakiu: Como assim?o.o_

_Ichigo: Se você prestar atenção toda hora que a Rukia aparece no anime no meu guarda-roupa não aparece roupa nenhuma o.o_

_Mikakiu: É mesmo..o.o_

_Rukia: Eu tirei as roupas dele e guardei em uma caixa em baixo da cama...u.u_

_Ichigo e Mikakiu: Ahhhhh..._

_Rukia: Aquele quarto ta uma bagunça sabia? Ta na hora de arrumar já!_

_Ichigo: Arrume você! Você é que ta de favor na minha casa!_

_Rukia: -pega o gravador-..._

_Ichigo: Ah, eu já cansei disso!!! -pega o gravador e destrói-_

_Rukia: Nãoooooooo!!!_

_Mikakiu: Relaxa, eu tenho uma copia xD!_

_Rukia: Ainda bem...n.n'_

_Ichigo: ¬¬..._

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Você nunca pensou em usar nada além das roupas das irmãs do Ichigo? Acho que não é bem o seu estilo de roupa, e eu gostaria de ver você com alguma coisa diferente só pra variar XD

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: Hum, eu vou conversar com o Kubo Tite sobre isso, obrigada pelas dicas xP_

_Mikakiu: Eu gosto de você naqueles vestidinhos xD_

_Rukia: Eu to percebendo é que eu fico bem em qualquer roupa n.n_

_Renji: Se acha..._

_Rukia: Quer morrer???_

_Renji: O que é sua gorda do cabeção?!!_

_Rukia: Vou falar pro meu Nii-sama que você xingou a mãe dele!_

_Renji: Mas isso é mentira!!_

_Rukia: Não importa, ele vai acreditar em mim u.u_

_Renji: ¬¬..._

_Mikakiu: Ela aprendeu a usar o poder da família Kuchuki xD _

_Rukia: ;D_

* * *

**De: Maxin**

**Para: Yachiru**

**Pergunta:**

-ajoelha- Você se importar se eu pedir a mão do Kenpachi em casamento? -mostra o anel- xD

**Resposta:**

_Yachiru: Nhaaaaaaaaa!! Ken-chan é lindo né? Eu sabia que Ken-chan ia chamar atenção da mulherada xP! Agora, tem uma coisa, vai ter que me dar doce sempre u.u!_

_Mikakiu: Mas, não é o Zaraki que tem que decidir se ele quer ou não?_

_Yachiru: Ela perguntou pra mim, e eu já decidi, agora ela pergunta pra ele né... e.e!_

_Mikakiu: Ichigo, essa merece...venha e fale..._

_Ichigo: Ok... SUA MALUCAAAAAAAAAA!!!!_

_Yachiru: Quem é MALUCA aqui? -aura assustadora-_

_Ichigo: Err... a tal da Maxin o.o_

_Yachiru: Não fale mal da noiva do Ken-chan se não vou chamar ele aqui pra te cortar moranguinho!!_

_Ichigo: Moranguinho? aff...¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Alguém salve o Morangui...opa, o Ichigo! xD_

**Para: Ururu**

**Pergunta:**

Você sente alguma coisa pelo Jinta?

**Resposta:**

_Ururu: Euuuu? o.o_

_Mikakiu: Não, minha vó! ¬¬_

_Ururu: Aieee.. Jinta é meu primo..._

_Jinta: Quem é que ia gosta de um troço feio desses..._

_Mikakiu: Feio aqui só tem você!!!_

_Jinta: Euuuu? Eu sou um garanhão, tenho pedigree!!_

_Mikakiu: Ah, se decida, você é um cavalo ou um cachorro?_

_Jinta: ¬¬..._

_Mikakiu: u.u...Próxima o/!_

**Para: Jinta**

**Pergunta:**

Você num tem medo que a Karin descubra que você baba na Yuzu? Alem de Ichigo tentar te matar também...

**Resposta:**

_Jinta: Bom, se você não ficar com esse seu bocão falando alto ai ninguém vai saber ne!_

_Ichigo: É mesmo? ¬¬_

_Jinta: Err... é claro que isso é uma brincadeira né n.n''_

_Ichigo: -pega Jinta pelo pescoço e joga longe- FICA LONGE DA MINHA IRMÃ!!!_

_Karin: Boa Ichigo, finalmente fez algo que preste u.ú_

_Ichigo: ¬¬'..._

_Mikakiu: Família estranha da porra...o.o_

**Para: Tessai**

**Pergunta:**

Você não sente pena de fazer aqueles castigos com o pobre Jinta-kun...você pode estar prejudicando os futuros descendentes dele...

**Resposta:**

_Jinta: Também acho!_

_Ichigo: Já voltou miserável?!_

_Jinta: Opa..._

_Ichigo: -começa a bater em Jinta-_

_Tessai: Jinta só tem o que merece ter..._

_Mikakiu: Curto e grosso...u.u_

_Karin: Vai Ichigo, amassa mais a cabeça dele, deixa ele irreconhecível!!_

_Ichigo: - ainda batendo...-_

_Mikakiu: Aff..._

**Para: Aizen**

**Pergunta:**

Ser Deus não é um pouco tediante?

**Resposta:**

-Hueco Mundo...-

_Aizen: Não se você quiser ser a minha Deusa... ;)_

_Mikakiu: Suas cantadas são as piores sabia?_

_Aizen: E por que será que eu tenho todas as que eu quero? ;)_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬... Voltando, como não é tediante? Imagina só ter que ficar olhando pra cara do Gin todos os dias?!_

_Gin: ;)..._

_Aizen: Quando eu enjoou da cara do Gin, eu olho pro Tousen xD _

_Tousen: -.-_

_Mikakiu: Meu Deus! ¬¬'_

_Aizen: Sim?... ;)_

_Mikakiu: -¬¬- Mauricinho... eu preferia seu cabelo antes sabia?_

_Aizen: Eu não prefiro o que você prefere n.n_

_Mikakiu: Além de tudo ainda é grosso..._

_Aizen: Isso tem duplo sentido sabia? ;)_

_Mikakiu: AHH! Cansei, vou sair daqui! Esse lugar é horrível!_

_Gin: Bye Bye o/_

_Mikakiu: Não fala comigo seu cara de cachorro! u.ú_

_Gin: ;)...Estressada ela não?_

_Aizen: ;)... toda mulher é..._

* * *

**De: Christopher Ino**

**Para: Jinta**

**Pergunta:**

Como você se sente sendo um dos personagens mais favorecidos? (ou pelo menos na parte de extras o.o) Porque, fala sério! Você tem 3 opções de garotas: Ururu, Yuzu e Karin! E eu tenho provas! ò.ó -mostra videozinho atrás de si com cenas dos três casais-. Ah é, quase esquecendo... Karin, ARRASA GAROTA! ESTOU TORCENDO POR VOCÊ \o/

**Resposta:**

_Jinta: Deixa eu ver se eu entendi, alem de me chamar de "extra" você ainda fala alto pra que todo mundo ouça que eu posso escolher a YUZU e ainda fala que esta torcendo pela Karin... VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR!? JÁ NÃO BASTA O QUE EU JÁ APANHEI HOJE AQUI? ONDE ESTA A SECRETARIA DA CRIANÇA QUANDO PRECISAMOS DELA? ¬¬_

_Ichigo: Quer dizer, que alem da Yuzu, também é a Karin? ò.ó_

_Jinta: Pronto, olha ai o que eu arrumei x.x_

_Ichigo: KARIN!_

_Karin: Que foi Ichinii?_

_Ichigo: Olha isso! -aponta pra pergunta-_

_Karin: O QUEEEEEEEEEE? Jinta seu imbecil, ta espalhando merda por ai!!!!!_

_Jinta: Você viu se fui eu? É essa maluca ai que perguntou e ainda torceu pra você ficar comigo u.u_

_Karin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Fim de carreira isso, vou bater em você pra descontar minhas frustrações -mete a porrada em Jinta-_

_Mikakiu: Ela se parece tanto com o irmão..._

_Ichigo: u.ú..._

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Quanto você mede?

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: Segredo de estado u.u_

_Mikakiu: -tenta medir- Alguém me trás uma fita menor, essa ta muito grande pra medir xD _

_Rukia: ¬¬... eu não sou tão baixinha sabia?_

_Mikakiu: Sei... -medindo-_

_Rukia: Isso é preconceito! São nos menores frascos que se encontram os melhores perfumes u.u!_

_Mikakiu: Pronto! Você mede 1,44 xP _

_Rukia: Não fica espalhando!!! _

_Mikakiu: Segundo minhas anotações você só é maior do que a Yachiru quem mede 1,09 xD _

_Rukia: ¬¬..._

_Mikakiu: Até o Hanatarou é maior que você xP _

_Rukia: Já chega, eu já entendi..._

**Para: Tatsuki e Renji**

**Pergunta:**

Outro dia eu estava vagando aqui pelo site e de repente encontrei uma fic TatsukixRenji... O que vocês acham? ;D (Vai né, pelo menos não é nenhum casal Yaoi (lê-se RenjixByakuya ou RenjixIchigo) ou um casal Yuri (lê-se TatsukixOrihime e etc) e particularmente, virou um dos meus casais preferidos depois disso... Torço por vocês! -olhos brilhando-

**Resposta:**

_Tatsuki: Nem conheço esse cara direito..._

_Renji: Nem eu conheço essa menina o.o_

_Mikakiu: Ótimo! Hora das apresentações! Renji essa é Tatsuki e Tatsuki esse é o Renji._

_Tatsuki: E ae..._

_Renji: Oi..._

_Mikakiu: É, não vai dar certo não... Próxima o/!_

**Para: Ulquiorra e Inoue**

**Pergunta:**

Bem, mesmo eu não lendo o mangá (eita preguiça de ler aquele troço enorme desde o começo -.-) muitas pessoas comentam comigo que particularmente vocês dão um casal bem fofo, e muitas pessoas adoram vocês juntos... De tanto que falam, até eu estou começando a gostar! Então, existe alguma chance entre vocês dois:D

**Resposta:**

_Inoue: O.O!_

_Ulquiorra: Vá ler o mangá e depois venha falar comigo criança u.ú_

_Mikakiu: E se ela não tiver afim de ler? Você se acha né vei? Ou ta com medo de responder? xD _

_Ulquiorra: Eu apenas obedeço a Aizen-sama, o que ele quiser que eu faça, eu obedeço._

_Mikakiu: E se ele mandar você se matar?_

_Ulquiorra: Eu me mato._

_Mikakiu: -.-_

_Inoue: ;o..._

_Ulquiorra: Vamos Orihime._

_Mikakiu: Não trate a menina que nem um cachorro! ¬¬_

_Ulqiorra: -¬¬- Não se mete..._

_Mikakiu: ¬¬'..._

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Bem, já que você não se confessa pra Rukia... que tal você ficar com a Inoue? Vocês estavam tão lindos nas cenas da primeira temporada -sonha-

**Resposta:**

_Ulquiorra: Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar que a Orihime pertence a Aizen-sama?!_

_Mikakiu: E quantas vezes eu tenho que falar PRA VOCÊ DA O FORA!!!_

_Ulquiorra: ¬¬..._

_Ichigo: Bem, nem se eu gostasse da Inoue eu poderia ficar com ela, já que ela foi seqüestrada... _

_Ulquiorra: Ela não foi seqüestrada, veio por que quis u.u_

_Ichigo: ¬¬... a Inoue é só uma amiga x)_

_Ulquiorra: Pare de falar como se ainda estivesse com ela!_

_Mikakiu: Pare de se meter e ser POSSESSIVO!!!_

_Ichigo: É seu pedófilo..u.u_

_Ulquiorra: O.o pedófilo?_

_Mikakiu: Hum, nunca tinha pensado nisso... xP_

_Ichigo: Ele e Aizen...u.u_

_Mikakiu: Hehehe_

_Ulquiorra: ¬¬'''_

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Sério Rukia, o que você sentia pelo Kaien? (Largue o Ichigo, reviva o Kaien e fuja com ele! \o/)

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: Kaien-sama era um grande amigo -vermelha- e-ele me ajudou muito..._

_Mikakiu: Povo lerdo ¬¬..._

_Rukia: E eu não estou com o Ichigo pra poder largar ele u.ú_

_Mikakiu: E eu não vou reviver mais ninguém, chega! u.u_

_Ichigo: ¬¬...preguiçosa..._

_Mikakiu: Disse algo? ò.o_

_Ichigo: Disse... PREGUIÇOSA!!!_

_Mikakiu: Por que comigo você responde heim? Eu ainda tenho o gravador...opa, cadê o gravador?_

_Ichigo: Hahahah!!! -com o gravador na mão- PRO-XI-MAAAAAAAA! o/_

_Mikakiu: x.x_

_Rukia: x.x'_

**Para: Soi Fong**

**Pergunta:**

Eu sei que isso não é uma pergunta mas... Eu te odeio! VÁ PRO INFERNO SUA BRUXA! u.u Você não podia ter matado o Mabashi, ele era meu baunt favorito! Desgraçada! ;-;

**Resposta:**

_Soi Fong: E kiko?..¬¬_

_Mabashi: Eu concordo u.u_

_Soi Fong: Eii! Era pra você ta morto o.o!_

_Mabashi: Aquela menina ali me reviveu xP_

_Soi Fong: Você não disse que não ia reviver mais ninguém? ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Eu resolvi abrir uma exceção pra ele..._

_Soi Fong: POR QUE?!_

_Mikakiu? Porque ele era o bount mais bonitinho u.u_

_Mabashi: xD!_

_Soi Fong: Eu mereço..._

_Mikakiu: Agora morre de novo desgraçado -mata Mabashi- u.ú_

_Soi Fong: o.o_

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Todos nós da comunidade amamos você e a sua voz Rukia! Você é demais/o/

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: Nhaaaaaaaaaa Brigadenha -faz voz de estudante- xP_

_Ichigo: Só tem gente insana aqui..._

_Rukia: Insana teria se alguém elogiasse você u.u_

_Ichigo: E quem disse que essa sua voz é bonita? É horrível, dá nos nervos sabia?_

_Rukia: -fazendo voz de estudante- Serio Kurosaki-kun? xP_

_Ichigo: Aff..._

_Rukia: Mal perdedor..._

_Mikakiu: xD..._

* * *

**Acabou, tomara que tenha ficado bom x.x, eu fiz em três dias, sempre parando , é que coisas ruins estão acontecendo aqui em casa ¬¬... mas espero que não tenha afetado tanto assim a Fic... Ah Ino, eu conheço sim o anime Magic Knight Rayearth, amo o Zagard ;3, quero ver heim? **

**Até o/**


	5. 05

**Domo!!**

**Demorei mas já to de volta, muito trabalho de faculdade então to sem tempo mas a responsabilidade continua, to adorando as perguntas, mandem mais perguntas pro Hueco Mundo, os coitados estão querendo a parecer ahauahau o/**

* * *

**05.**

**De: Ágatha**

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Você é a reencarnação do Kaien ?  
Luta igual ele, tem a mesma aparência e até tratam a Rukia da mesma forma...

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Err...não. -¬¬-_

_Mikakiu: Quer saber a minha opinião? Eu acho..._

_Ichigo: VOCÊ NÃO ACHA NADA!_

_Mikakiu: o.o_

_Rukia: Eu acho essa comparação todo uma besteira. -u.u-_

_Ichigo: Eu acho que tem muita gente que não tem o que pensar e fica inventando. -u.u-_

_Mikakiu: Eu acho que o Kubo Tite tava com preguiça de desenhar e só fez trocar a cor do cabelo do personagem -u.ú-_

_Rukia e Ichigo: o.o_

_Mikakiu: Ou, ele queria dar essa pequena impressão de que o Kaien e o Ichigo fossem parecidos para que explicasse o motivo pelo qual a Rukia se deu tão bem com o Ichigo. 8D_

_Rukia: Quem é que se deu bem aqui com quem aqui? -¬¬-_

_Ichigo: -¬¬-_

_Mikakiu: Quando é que eles vão aprender?..._

**Para: Sado**

**Pergunta:**

Você é EMO ?  
Se não for tira o cabelo do rosto, e antes que eu me esqueça...  
EU TE AMO (gritando)  
Adoro homens grandes (babando)

**Resposta:**

_Sado: -o.o´- Não sou Emo._

_Mikakiu: Curto e grosso. u.u... ela falou que te ama Sado...xD_

_Sado: Err...-bota cabelo no rosto- ..._

_Mikakiu: Hum... Um menino tímido e uma fã histérica, que maravilha! xD _

_Ichigo: Próxima! o/_

_Mikakiu: Olha, se for começar com essa palhaçada me avisa que eu vou embora!_

_Ichigo: Então thal. u.ú_

_Mikakiu: -¬¬-_

**De: ****Hyuuga Mitha**

**Para: Shirou-chan**

**Pergunta:**

Shirou-chan, eu ouvi uns boatos e cheguei a ver em uma das câmeras da Soul Society que você andou dando uns beijinhos na Hinamori, é verdade? ;D Ah, você é meu Capitão favorito .

**Resposta:**

_Hitsugaya: Pois bem, você viu e ouviu errado. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que a Momo pra mim é como se fosse uma irmã? Parem de inventar absurdos!_

_Mikakiu: É mesmo, até porque seria pedofilia da parte da Hinamori u.u_

_Hitsugaya: Você é a principal disseminadora desses absurdos...-¬¬-_

_Mikakiu: Euuuuu? 8D_

_Hitsugaya: Não, minha avó!_

_Mikakiu: Ah bom, xD... olha, você é o capitão favorito dela \o\_

_Hitsugaya: Obrigado. _

_Mikakiu: Tão frio... o.o_

_Hitsugaya: Queria o que? Que eu gritasse? Nos momentos atuais a opção mais certa para melhor capitão sou eu, porque aqui só tem maluco. -u.u-_

_Mikakiu: Se acha..._

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Ichigo, você já pensou na possibilidade de ser parente do Kyo de furuba? 8D O cabelo é igual, ambos são esquentados e tem uma coisa ruim dentro do corpo xD

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Antes que você me pergunte, esse é o Kyo -mostra a foto- xD _

_Ichigo: Hum... sei não, ele pode ser um primo ou... DO QUE VOCÊ ESTA RINDO?_

_Rukia: -se matando de rir- Huahauahauahauahu!!! Gomen!!! \o\_

_Mikakiu: o.o_

_Ichigo: -¬¬- Palhaça..._

_Rukia: É que ela falou "tem uma coisa ruim dentro do corpo" xD!_

_Mikakiu: xP_

_Ichigo: Isso foi meio subjetivo, você não entendeu o que ela quis dizer..._

_Rukia: -rolando no chão- "coisa ruim dentro do corpo" ahauahauahu!!!_

_Mikakiu: P..._

_Ichigo: CHEGA! Nem foi tão engraçado assim..._

_Rukia: Ahauahauhu, alguém me ajude, eu não consigo parar de rir, "coisa ruim dentro do cooooooooorpo" aahaauahauahau!!_

_Ichigo :-¬¬´-_

_Mikakiu: xP o/_

* * *

**De: Nica-Angel**

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Ichi, é verdade que você só não se casa com a Rukia por medo de o que o Byakuchi pode te fazer como cunhado? (imaginando Ichi todo picotado pela Senbonzakura (T.T) de um irmão ciumento... Kawaii, Byakuchi com ciúmes! XD)

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: To dizendo que a imaginação rola solta nisso aqui... Não, eu não me caso com a Rukia por medo daquele almofadinha, eu não me caso com a Rukia porque ela é louca, baixinha, não sabe cozinhar, pé no saco e ainda desenha mal! u.u_

_Mikakiu: Ichigo... te vejo no céu o/_

_Ichigo: o.õ...Hã?_

_Rukia: I-CHI-GOOOOOOOOO!!! -acesso de fúria mode ON- PREPARE-SE PRA MORRER MISERAVEL!!_

_Ichigo: To dizendo que ela é maluca, ahhhhhhh -sai correndo-_

_Rukia: VOLTA AQUI, EU VOU TE CONGELAR SEU PIRRALHO!!!_

_Mikakiu: Que casal feliz xD!_

* * *

**De: Maxin**

**Para: Ken-chan**

**Pergunta:**

-ajoelha-- Casa comigo?--mostra o anel--

**Resposta:**

_Zaraki: …_

_Yachiru: Né, né Ken-chan!! Casa Vai!! \o\_

_Mikakiu: o.o_

_Zaraki: Err… -olha pro lado, olha pro outro- ta vai, eu caso. u.u_

_Yachiru: AWEEEEEEEEEE!!! VAI TER FESTA COM MUITO BOLO E DOCE!!_

_Mikakiu: Ela só queria os doces xD _

_Maxin: -morre de felicidade-_

_Mikakiu: Leva que a mulher é tua Zaraki 8D_

_Zaraki: -bota Maxin nas costas e vai embora- ..._

_Yachiru: Eu vou fazer uma lista de convidados, hum... você me ajuda ta?_

_Mikakiu: Pode deixar que quem eu vê eu chamo, afinal de contas todo mundo gosta de comida de graça xP_

_Yachiru: Legal! Eu vou chamar o Moranguinho, a Peituda, o Grandão e o Quatro Olhos também \o\_

_Mikakiu/o/ Próxima!_

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Eu num sou maluca ò.Ó você tem que admitir ele é muitoo lindu --baba--

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Realmente, você não é maluca não, quem é maluco aqui é ele por ter a coragem de casar com alguém que gosta dele, isso sim é maluquice._

_Mikakiu: Você ta falando isso porque ninguém gosta de você._

_Ichigo: É que minhas fãs ainda não apareceram por aqui... u.u_

_Mikakiu: E você conseguiu fugir da Rukia mesmo ne? xD _

_Ichigo: Sei não, ela desapareceu dentro da casa dos Kuchikis..._

_Mikakiu: Será que ela foi chamar o irmão dela?_

_Ichigo: Na atual situação lutar com o Byakuya é mais vantajoso e menos perigoso do que lutar com a Rukia u.u_

_Mikakiu: 8D..._

_Ichigo: Próxima ;D_

_Mikakiu: Viado -¬¬-_

**Para: Aizen**

**Pergunta:**

Tá bom que você é Deus e tá podendo mas melhora suas cantadas e alem disso eu prefiro o Ken-chan! x3

**Resposta:**

-No Hueco Mundo-

_Mikakiu: Manera ai viu Aizen, ela é uma mulher apaixonada... _

_Aizen: -sorriso meia boca- Apaixonada você diz, eu diria Louca._

_Ichigo: Viu aê! Pelo menos nisso você esta certo! u.u_

_Mikakiu: Err...Ichigo, você esta fazendo o que aqui?_

_Ichigo: Como assim "aqui"?_

_Aizen: Seja bem vindo ao Las Noches Kurosaki Ichigo.;)_

_Ichigo: Puta merda -x.x-, err.. sabe o que é, eu to ouvindo meu pai me chamar, deve ser alguém que ta passando mal e eu preciso ajudar lá ma clinica né, então thal o/ -vai embora-_

_Aizen: Olha só, ele é tímido._

_Mikakiu: Tímido você diz, eu diria medroso... ¬¬_

_Gin: ;)_

_Aizen: ;)_

_Mikakiu: É por isso que todos odeiam vocês..._

_Gin e Aizen: ;)?_

_Mikakiu: Como é que você agüenta heim Tousen?_

_Tousen: Eu sou cego. xD_

_Mikakiu: Faz sentindo, bom gente, então eu já vou o/_

_Gin: Bye Bye ;)_

_Mikakiu: Ah, já ia esquecendo, casamento da Maxin com o Zaraki, não percam! xD _

_Aizen: Vou lervar todos os Espadas, espero que não se importe ;)_

_Mikakiu: Leva quem você quiser, a Yachiru mandou eu convidar todo mundo que eu ver, Fui!_

_Tousen: Algo me diz que isso não vai dar certo._

_Aizen: É o seu sexto sentido?_

_Tousen: Não, é o quinto, esqueceu que eu sou cego? ¬¬_

_Aizen: ;)_

* * *

**De: ****Bi-chan H. C**

**Para: Tio Zaraki**

**Pergunta:**

Posso ser a daminha de honra do seu casamento? ;D faz cafuné na Yachiru

**Resposta:**

_Zaraki: Isso é com a Yachiru..._

_Yachiru: Tem doce ai tia?_

_Bi-chan H.C: Tenho sim, toma –entrega doce-_

_Yachiru: Então a Bi-chan vai ser a dama de honra \o\_

_Mikakiu: Suborno... xD _

**Para: Hanatarou**, porque já tá na hora dele aparecer /o/

**Pergunta:**

Alguém já disse que você é fofo? - abraço

Ed: CAHEM ¬¬

solta XDD

**Resposta:**

_Hanatarou: -muito vermelho- Ah..err...arigatou +.+_

_Ed: ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Calma Ed, você sabe que a Bi-chan te ama..._

_Ed: ..._

_Mikakiu: "Ciúmes, ciúmes de você, ciúmes de você, ciúmes de você, mas é ciúmes..."_

_Ed: x.x´_

**Para: Fantasma do Tio Kaien**

**Pergunta:**

Só um toque... tua ovelha Dolly tá dando em cima da Rukia ;o

**Respostas:**

_Kaien: ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Huahauahau!!_

_Ichigo: ¬¬´_

_Rukia: Porra, eu não vou agüentar não, alem de "coisa ruim dentro do corpo" agora tem também "ovelha Dolly", essas meninas são muito inteligentes! -se matando de rir-_

_Mikakiu: "Ovelha Dolly!!!"_

_Rukia: "Coisa ruim dentro do corpo"!!!!_

_Mikakiu: "Ovelha Dolly!!!"_

_Rukia: "Coisa ruim dentro do corpo"!!!!_

_Mikakiu: "Ovelha Dolly!!!"_

_Rukia: "Coisa ruim dentro do corpo"!!!!_

_Mikakiu: "Ovelha Dolly!!!"_

_Rukia: "Coisa ruim dentro do corpo"!!!!_

_Ichigo: JÁ PAROU?_

_Mikakiu: "Ovelha Dolly!!!"_

_Rukia: "Coisa ruim dentro do corpo"!!!!_

_Kaien: ..._

_Rukia e Mikakiu: Huahauahuaahu!!! \o\_

* * *

**De: ****Kaizou Konpaku**

**Para: Aizen**

**Pergunta:**

Seu gay! se eu tivesse achado que você era o Papai Noel, eu teria mandado você vir pela chaminé (se bem q eu não tenho chaminé em casa)! Pronto agora não sou mais sua fã, sou fã só do seu cabelo ù.ú

**Resposta:**

_-Hueco Mundo-_

_Tousen e Gin: Hahahaha!_

_Aizen: Parem._

_Tousen e Gin:…xP_

_Mikakiu: Porra Aizen, eu não…_

_Aizen: Cale a boca você também._

_Mikakiu: o.o´_

_Aizen: -puxa Kaizou pela mão e abraça- Ora minha queria, se você queria a minha presença em seu quarto deveria ser um pouco mais especifica -pega no rosto de Kaizou pelo queixo e levanta, ficam cara-a-cara- da próxima vez eu trarei você ate o meu quarto já que não posso me dar ao luxo de descer a Terra todos os dias._

_Kaizou: -vermelha- ..._

_Mikakiu: TARADO!! PEDOFILO!!_

_Aizen: Se você também quiser pode vim, mas não fique com seus ataques de ciúmes._

_Mikakiu: Quem é que ta com ciúmes aqui seu conquistador cara de pau!_

_Aizen: Ta, então não grite ;)_

_Mikakiu: GRITO MESMO! ADEUS! -vai embora mais volta de novo- Esqueci de uma coisa –puxa Kaizou pelo braço- acredite minha filha eu estou te salvando!_

_Aizen: ;)_

_Gin: Nhá, Aizen-Sama deu a volta por cima novamente ;)_

_Aizen: Ótimo, agora a conversa é entre nós três -serio-_

_Gin: Err... me lembrei que tenho que fazer umas coisinhas..._

_Tousen: É, eu tenho que ir trocar o meu penteado, com licença._

_Aizen: ¬¬..._

**Para: Kon**

**Pergunta:**

Prefere seu café Kon leite ou Kon açúcar D ?

**Resposta:**

_Kon: Haha, muito engraçadinha. ¬¬_

_Rukia: Deixa eu falar uma coisa aqui._

_Mikakiu: Fala aê._

_Rukia: Não é por nada não, mas essas meninas tão dando de 10 a 0 nesses meninos de Bleach viram, eu nunca vi tanta criatividade xD _

_Mikakiu: Pode crê, eu to me acabando aqui P_

_Kon: Foi por isso que eu disse pro Ichigo trocar o meu nome, esse nome é ridículo._

_Mikakiu: Sim, mas afinal, você prefere seu café kon leite ou kon açúcar ? 8D_

_Kon: "Kon" os dois por favor. u.u_

**Para: Renji**

**Pergunta:**

Essa "falha" na sua cabeça foi você que raspou ou é calvície :D?

**Resposta:**

_Renji: Eu mereço... ¬¬_

_Rukia: -xD- Poxa, é verdade eu nunca tinha reparado, acho que é por isso que ele botou essas tatuagens ai, só pra disfarçar._

_Renji: Não enche, eu já nasci assim._

_Rukia: Agora que você falou, desde pequeno que você tem mesmo o.o_

_Renji: -u.u- Exatamente, diferente desse seu cabeção que foi crescendo cada vez mais._

_Rukia: ¬¬, pera que eu vou chamar meu irmão!_

_Renji: O que isso tem haver? O.O_

_Rukia: Bom, se eu tenho um cabeção significa que na minha família deve ter alguém que tem um cabeção, então quer dizer que você esta ofendendo os Kuchikis, resumindo, você ofendeu o meu irmão Ò.ó!_

_Renji: x.x´, eu retiro o que disse._

_Rukia: Assim é bem melhor u.u_

_Mikakiu: **(tosse)**Cabeção**(tosse)**_

**Para: Matsumoto**

**Pergunta:**

Como eu faço pra ter pelo menos metade do q você tem? Acho que falta muito pra mim, eu sou tábua igual a Rukia!

**Resposta:**

_Rangiku: Putz, minha filha ai ta difícil, eu acho que isso é genética mas ai na Terra tem aquele lance que você pode por silicone etc._

_Rukia: ¬¬´_

_Mikakiu: Pô, é mesmo, eu também to precisando._

_Rangiku: Mas já vou falando logo, é uma dor nas costas horríveis, porem eu já to acostuma xD _

_Mikakiu: -x.x- Próxima!_

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Hey Rukia vamos fazer um grupo de pessoas menos avantajadas ! Aí a gente chama a Ururu, e as irmãs do Ichigo pra matar os Menos Grande porque isso combina com a gente! XD

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Huahauahuaahu!!! Toma na cara sua cabeçuda! Você não disse que elas estavam tão criativas!?? -morrendo de rir-_

_Rukia: Não se mete sua Dolly! Eu agradeço por me chamar, mas já estou muito ocupada na minha divisão e caçando Arrancars..._

_Renji: Sabe Ichigo, eu me pergunto como elas iriam matar os Menos, sendo tão "MENOS avantajadas" ahauahauhaau!_

_Ichigo: Elas iriam assustar os Menos levantando a blusa, ahauahauahu!!!_

_Rukia: EU VOU FALAR COM MEU IRMÃO!_

_Ichigo e Renji: Pode falar u.u_

_Rukia: x.x´_

**Para: Nanao**

**Pergunta:**

Quantos graus de miopia você tem?

**Resposta:**

_Shunsui: Deve ser alto já que ela não percebe o quão lindo eu sou xD _

_Nanao: -¬¬- É 2.5 no direito e 3.0 no esquerdo u.u_

_Mikakiu: Minha irmã tem 11.0 no direito e 12.5 no esquerdo P_

_Nanao: É enorme! O que ela tem?_

_Mikakiu: É uma doença ai que eu não sei o nome, ela usa lente de contato mas em breve vai fazer um transplante de córnea u.u_

_Nanao: Boa sorte pra ela._

_Mikakiu: Obrigada ;)_

**Para: Hanatarou**

**Pergunta:**

Como você se sente, sabendo que um monte de gente (incluindo eu :D) te acham um gay? Você não tem nojo de ser considerado homossexual? Porque você não se mata? Hein seu inútil? Vai pular de um prédio que você ganha mais! SEU GAY! Primo do Hard GAY! Morra! 0

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: o.o´_

_Unohana: Ora, ora, mas que menina malvada._

_Hanatarou: -x.x-_

_Unohana: E muito mal educada._

_Mikakiu: o.o´´_

_Unohana: Vamos Hanatarou._

_Hanatarou: Hai x.x´_

_Ichigo: Toda grossa você heim minha filha? ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: O protetor chegou..._

_Ichigo: ¬¬´ eu ate entenderia se fosse com o Yumichika, mas com o Hanatarou..._

_Mikakiu: É a vida, Próxima!_

**Para: Urahara**

**Pergunta:**

Aceita tomar bancha D? Sim, isso é um convite, chame a Yoruichi também.

PS: Gato Felix também tá convidado!

**Resposta:**

_Urahara: Awee! Yoruichi-san!! Estamos sendo convidados pra um banho \o\_

_Yoruichi: Opa! Vai rolar o Sakê?_

_Urahara: Eu levo, ela disse que pode chamar aquele seu amigo, o Felix._

_Yoruichi: Ah blz, eu vou dar uma ligada pra ele._

_Mikakiu: Isso ta mais pra Orgia ¬¬..._

_Yoruichi: Quer vim também? P_

_Mikakiu: Não, obrigada._

_Soi Fong: Err.. Yoruichi-san, aonde você vai T.T?_

_Yoruichi: Vou pra um banho, depois agente se vê, vamos logo Urahara._

_Urahara: Hai, hai!_

_Soi Fong: T.T_

_Mikakiu: Coitada..._

**Para: Isane**

**Pergunta:**

Como você se sentiu quando entrou pra liga da justiça shinigamizada? Tinha raiva quando os outros shinigamis corriam atrás de você por ter quase 1,90m e ser confundida toda hora com um hollow? Bem, como você tem tamanho de monstro combina com o Kenpachi. Vamos lá façam um pic nic e deêm um irmãozinho (no caso de vocês, seria um gigante u.u) pra Yachiru!

**Resposta:**

_Isane: Essa vai ficar sem reposta, mal educada. u.u_

_Zaraki: Mas eu faço questão de responder..._

_Maxin: Espera! Meu amor, eu como sua noiva irei responder, ESCUTA AQUI MINHA FILHA, ZARAKI JÁ TEM NOIVA E VAI CASAR COMIGO, ENTENDEU? ELE É GRANDE SIM E MUITO GOSTOSO!_

_Yachiru: \o\ Yoo, essa noiva do Ken-chan é esquentada viu. P_

_Zaraki: o.o´_

_Mikakiu: Assustadora... O.O_

**Para: Mikakiu**

**Pergunta:**

Que personagem você tem vontade de matar? D

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Hum, muito difícil mas fica entre dois personagens, e que isso seja segredo, bom, apesar de amar ele, achar ele foda, lindo, sexy, inteligente etc. às vezes o AIZEN me mata por dentro, da vontade de pegar ele pelo pescoço e girar no ar ate a alma dele sair correndo, mas ainda tem um pior, é o GIN, eu não agüento mais aquela cara dele sempre sorrindo, eu fico rezando pra ele se ferrar um dia pra eu poder ver a cara de serio dele igual ao dia em que ele lutou com o Hitsugaya u.u._

_Aizen: Eu sabia que você me amava ;)_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬'..._

* * *

**De: Kerida-chan**

**Para: Mayuri**

**Pergunta ou Resposta? xD:**

Resposta pro Mayuri palhaço taichou: Pode vir palhaço ò.ó eu acabo com você quando quiser! Você é o capitão mais fraco mesmo ò.ó eu com uma máscara de gás ganho desse Seu bankai fedorento! Só mesmo o velho que não sabe que você é o mais corrupto de toda a soul society! Até no video game você apela ò.ó/ Se eu fosse o Shirou-chan nos fillers, já teria te congelado u.ú

**Resposta:**

Mikakiu: E viva a criatividade! Essa mascara de gás ai foi foda P

Mayuri: Essa menina ta brincando com fogo...

Hitsugaya: ...

Mikakiu: Tu apela até no vídeo game Mayuri?

Mayuri: Não enche...¬¬

Mikakiu: xD!

**Para: Shirou-chan**

**Pergunta:**

Shirou-chan... esqueça a Hinamori e fuja comigo/o/

**Resposta:**

_Hitsugaya: O.O´_

_Mikakiu: Awee, arrasando corações heim taichou?_

_Hitsugaya: -pigarro- Isso é impossível já que eu sou um shinigami e você uma humana._

_Mikakiu: Quer dizer que se você fosse um humano fugiria ne safado? xD _

_Hitsugaya: O que? Ora, não bote palavras na minha boca -vermelho- _

_Mikakiu: Garanhão!_

_Hitsugaya: ..._

_Mikakiu: Namorador!_

_Hitsugaya: ...¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Xuparino!_

_Hitsugaya: Mas que...! Chega! u.u_

_Mikakiu: Aie.. xD _

**Para: Aizen**

**Pergunta:**

Aizen, você é realmente corajoso por jogar tudo pro alto para seguir um sonho... Mas me diga, porque todo o vilão quer dominar o mundo? E o que você pretende fazer depois se conseguir atingir sua meta? o.o

**Resposta:**

-Hueco Mundo, mas específicamente no Las Noches-

_Aizen: -sorriso- Obrigado pelo elogio, ultimamente muitas pessoas andam me elogiando –olha para Mikakiu- Bom, eu não quero dominar o mundo, isso é a meta da Akatsuki, eu quero simplesmente ser Deus, já que há um vazio no céu que precisa ser preenchido, depois disso eu pretendo comandar o seres vivos da minha maneira já que o Deus, ou seja lá quer for que estiver no céu, não anda fazendo seu trabalho direito._

_Mikakiu: Falou o socialista Aizen Sousuke, ¬¬_

_Rukia: Ta mais pra Facista..._

_Mikakiu: ou Nazista..._

_Aizen: Que tal as duas irem dando o fora do meu palácio?_

_Mikakiu: Com prazer._

_Rukia: Adeus! u.u_

_Aizen: ¬¬´_

**Para: Gin**

**Pergunta:**

Diga a verdade Ichimaru, você sente saudade da Matsumoto, não é? u.u

**Resposta:**

_Gin: -;)- Isso não é segredo pra ninguém._

_Mikakiu: Serio? o.o_

_Gin: Claro, Rangiku era uma boa amiga :)_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬´, Aizen, da uma ajuda pro seu amiguinho ai vai._

_Aizen: Meu amiguinho já sabe se cuidar sozinho ;)_

_Mikakiu: x.x´_

_Gin: ;)_

_Aizen:)_

_Mikakiu: Isso é pior que a morte…_

**Para: Matsumoto**

**Pergunta:**

Matsumoto, por que você não foi com o Gin? Tá na cara que você ama ele? o.o

**Resposta:**

_Rangiku: O.O´, como assim ta na cara?_

_Mikakiu: Ta na cara que ta na cara ne xD _

_Rangiku: O Ichimaru taichou, ou melhor, o Ichimaru Gin traiu a Soul Society, eu nunca faria tal absurdo, ele é sem duvida um imbecil u.u_

_Mikakiu: Ela ta muito magoada._

_Rangiku: Pois é... aquele cachorro.. ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: P Próxima!_

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Ichigo, eu adoro o seu pai/o/ ele é muito divertido! Você devia dar mais valor a ele u.u... Além disso, ele é um capi- -sendo atacada pelo Kon- WAH!

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Ei Kon! Para de bater nela, ela ta querendo me falar alguma coisa!_

_Kon: Que nada, ela não quer falar nada não, nada mesmo! 8D_

_Kerida-chan: Quero sim, seu pai é um shini..._

_Mikakiu: -tapa a boca de Kerida-chan- Eita! Olha, eu acho que sua mãe ta te chamando 8D_

_Ichigo: -¬¬- Vocês estão me escondendo alguma coisa..._

_Mikakiu e Kon: Nós? Nãaao, imagina... ;)_

_Isshin: I-CHI-GOOOOOOOOO –super avoadora- _

_Ichigo: -esquiva- Imbecil.._

_Isshin: Esse é o meu filho! –todo quebrado no chão-_

_Ichigo: Como alguém pode gostar dele...¬¬_

_Isshin: xP_

* * *

**De: Kimisa**

**Para: Chizuru**

**Pergunta:**

Como, num anime com tantos caras gostosos, você consegue gostar de garotas? o.Ó

**Resposta:**

_Chizuru: É simples, olha essa cara aqui -mostra a Inoue- NÃO É A COISA MAIS LINDA QUE VOCÊ JÁ VIU? -olhos brilhando-_

_Inoue: ;o_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬_

_Tatsuki: Larga ela! -super chute- u.u_

_Chizuru: x.x´_

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Você é tão ciumento... Saiba que eu também gosto muito de você, Tanpopo-chan! afaga a cabeça Afinal... você está entre os gostosos de Bleach... olha o Ichigo e baba  
Certo, isso não foi uma pergunta... ¬¬ Então, Ichigo, quantas vezes você precisou de transfusão de sangue? o.o

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: Para tudo, eu vou começar a fazer uma lista: 1º - "coisa ruim dentro do corpo", 2º - "Ovelha Dolly", e agora 3º - "Tanpopo-chan"... Ichigo, vou te premiar como o personagem mais cheio de apelidos estranhos P!_

_Ichigo: Obrigado Rukia Cabeção -¬¬- Já viu alma precisa de transfusão de sangue? Eu não preciso disso, é só tapar as feridas e esperar que o sangue começa a se reproduzir sozinho u.u_

_Mikakiu: Olha Ichigo, ela te chamou daquela palavra que começa com "G"... xD_

_Rukia: Cadê, não vi ela chamar ele de GAY, P_

_Ichigo: É GOSTOSO SUA BURRA, GOS-TO-SO! Err... -vermelho- u.ú_

_Mikakiu: Só agora ele se tocou... ;D_

_Rukia: Baka..._

**Para: Gin**

**Pergunta:**

Sente saudades da Matsumoto?

**Resposta:**

-Hueco Mundo-

_Gin: Já disse que sim... ;)_

_Aizen: Safado... P_

_Gin: Nhá Aizen-Sama... ;)_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬_

**Para: Ganjyu**

**Pergunta:**

É difícil andar num javali, não? Você levou muito tempo para aprender? Quem te ensinou?

**Resposta:**

_Ganjyu: É fácil, fácil. Eu aprendi rapidinho, é que na Soul Society não se tem muitos meios de transportes daí agente têm que improvisar, mas eu aprendi sozinho u.u_

_Mikakiu: Eu vi no final do capitulo de Bleach que a Unohana pegou aquele seu javali pra cozinhar P_

_Ganjyu: x.x, ela me deu um susto, mas não foi a minha querida Bonnie-chan, foi outro \o\_

_Mikakiu: xD_

**Para: Ikkaku**

**Pergunta:**

A irmã do Keigo já te atacou? o.o

**Resposta:**

_Ikkaku: Não, não... ela só uma menina muito educada u.u_

_Mikakiu: Sei .. P_

_Keigo: Que vergonha meu De..._

_Mikakiu: NÃO FALE essa palavra!!_

_Ikkaku: O que? Deus?_

_Aizen: Sim? ;)_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬´_

_Ikkaku: Aff..._

* * *

_**AVISO**_

"_**Atenção Todos, esta proibido o uso da palavra "Deus" nessa historia, obrigada pela atenção."**_

_**Mikakiu  
**_

* * *

_Aizen: ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: u.u_

* * *

**De: Ray-Chan**

**Para: Ichigo e Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Vocês já ouviram dizer que quanto pior a briga melhor é o pega depois?? huahuahuahuhauhuaha..acho q vocês devem se pegar todo dia naquele armário.. ;D Go IchiRuki!!

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo e Rukia:O.O´´´´ _

_Mikakiu: Ela foi direta o.o_

_Rukia:Eto... -pigarro- isso é loucura...err.. –vermelha-_

_Ichigo: Isso é invenção... _

_Mikakiu: Hehehe P_

_Ichigo e Rukia: -x.x-_

* * *

**De: Dayu Oura**

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Já reparou que todo mundo adora mais o Renji do que você? ( eu particularmente prefiro antes você do que ele u.u )  
Porque você não tenta botar uma máscara do Brady Pitty e tentar ver se a situação não melhora? o.o

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Não é que as pessoas gostem mais do Renji do que de mim, é que as minhas fãs não estão participando dessa joça, e eu não preciso por mascara nenhuma, sou bonito do jeito que sou u.u_

_Rukia: Quem te iludiu? xP_

_Ichigo: Deve ter sido sua mãe!_

_Rukia:O.O, você acabou de falar da mãe de Byakuya Nii-sama!!_

_Ichigo: Eita! xD_

_Mikakiu: Vocês com certeza formariam uma família linda!!_

_Ichigo e Rukia: Humpf!_

**Para: Todos**

**Pergunta:**

Estou promovendo uma organização chamada "Matem o Aizen".Quem quiser participar levante a mão pra invadirmos o Hueco Mundo e matar esse ser desprezível \o

**Resposta:**

_-Todos os Capitães, Sub-capitães, shinigamis etc levantam a mão-_

_-Ichimaru também levanta a mão-_

_Aizen: Mais o que é isso?_

_Gin: É que o salário é baixo ;)_

_Aizen: -tapão na cabeça- Abaixe a mão seu cachorro, você veio por que quis._

_Gin: ;)´_

_Aizen: "Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo" ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Uia.. P_

**Para: Hinamori**

**Pergunta:**

O Hitsugaya gosta de você e o Aizen quer mesmo te matar. Me dêem 10 reais por eu ter resolvido o assunto,ok?

**Resposta:**

_Hinamori: Hã? o.õ_

_Hitsugaya: Mas que merda! Eu não falo mais nada sobre isso!_

_Mikakiu: P Shirou-chaaan..._

_-Hueco Mundo-_

_Aizen: Mas que menina besta, todo mundo já sabia disso u.u_

_Gin: ;)_

_Tousen: E ela ainda quer ser paga pos isso ¬¬_

_Aizen: Você resolveu o assunto por quer quis, eu não te pedi nada criança._

_Tousen: Se é que isso se chama "resolver o assunto"_

_Aizen: Pois é.._

**Para: Karin**

**Pergunta:**

Você é uma das minhas personagens preferidas e eu também tenho um irmão mais velho. Pode me dar dicas de como lidar com ele tão bem quanto você? \o

**Resposta:**

_Karin: É simples, anota ai: não admita que ele grite com você, grite sempre primeiro de um jeito que ele entenda "quem manda aqui", se faça superior ao seu pai, ele vai pensar que você merece muito respeito afinal de contas você deu de 1 a 0 no homem da família, obrigue ele a arrumar o quarto dele sempre que levantar, alem dele pensar que você esta certa você ainda vai estar mandando nele, e o principal de tudo, nunca deixe ele resolver os seus problemas, mesmo que você se foda depois, enfrente seus problemas sozinha, isso vai fazer de você um exemplo a seguir para ele. u.u_

_Mikakiu: o.o Uau!_

_Ichigo: Uau mesmo ¬¬´_

_Karin: ;D!_

**Para: Aizen**

**Pergunta:**

Me faz um favor? Torne o mundo um lugar melhor e se atire de um precipício.

**Resposta:**

_Aizen: Primeiro as Damas. ;)_

_Gin: Hehehe ;)_

_Ulquiorra: Você quer que eu a mate Aizen-sama?_

_Aizen: Deixe Ulquiorra, ela é só lixo, não vale apena._

_Ulquiorra: Hai, Aizen-sama._

**Para: Ishida**

**Pergunta:**

O que você sentiu quando a Inoue tentou fazer "aquilo" no Ichigo quando ela se despediu?

**Resposta:**

_Ishida: "aquilo" é muito subjetivo, eu não sei se vocês sabem mas nós não sabemos o que acontece nos episódios, nunca assistimos "Bleach" ¬¬..._

_Mikakiu: Eu mostro \o\_

_Ishida: -assistindo- o.o´_

_Ichigo: -de penetra assistindo também- ..._

_Ishida: O.O´´_

_Ichigo: -muuuuuuuito vermelho- O.O_

_Mikakiu: P_

_Ishida: -ajeita os óculos- Isso não parece ser uma atitude da Inoue-san._

_Ichigo: -sem fala-_

_Mikakiu: Que baque heim? xD _

_Ichigo: x.x´_

_Ishida: -pigarro- ..._

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Seu tamanho é defeito nos genes ou é causa de sua terra natal?

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: Vou fazer de tudo pra não ser grossa... -respira fundo- Olha, pra acabar de vez com essas piadas ridículas, pra minha idade o meu tamanho esta OTIMO, não é problema nos gens, nem na minha família, nem em lugar nenhum, e eu ainda vou crescer!_

_Mikakiu: E ponto final u.u_

_Rukia: Exatamente._

_Ichigo: Mas por que o Hitsugaya é do seu tamanho e é muuuuuito mais novo que você? P_

_Rukia: Por que Deus quis assim u.u_

_Aizen: Não me meta nos seus problemas minha querida. ;)_

_Mikakiu: Putz! RUKIA! Você não leu o aviso ali não? ¬¬_

_Rukia: Foi mal x.x´_

_Mikakiu: Vai pro seu troninho seu playboy!_

_Aizen: "Playboy" que você ama diga-se de passagem ... ;)_

_Mikakiu: Eu não, vou me casar com o Itachi u.u_

_Aizen: Itachi é meu protegido, não é atoa que ele não morre nas lutas._

_Mikakiu: Agora eu já sei quem fez a cabeça dele pra matar o clã ¬¬_

_Aizen: Isso foi idéia do Gin ;)_

_Mikakiu: Maldito Gin sanguinário assassino!_

_Rukia: Vocês vão continuar brigando? o.o_

_Mikakiu: Isso tudo é culpa sua por ter falado aquela palavra u.u_

_Rukia: x.x_

_Ichigo: Próxima!_ \o\

Mikakiu: ¬¬´´

**Para: Ishida**

**Pergunta:**

Como você explica sua grande semelhança com o Sasuke de Naruto? (eu prefiro mil vezes você do que aquele gay revoltado XD corre )

**Resposta:**

_Ishida: -ajeita os óculos- Ora, além de termos o mesmo dublador ainda lutamos pela vingança de nosso clãs, mas eu acho ele um cara legal._

_Mikakiu: É, os dois gostam de borboletas xDD _

_Ishida: ¬¬_

_Sasuke: ¬¬´_

**Para: Soi Fong**

**Pergunta:**

Nos diga a verdade.O que você sente pela Yoruichi vai bem mais além de admiração, não é?

**Resposta:**

_Soi Fong: -vermelha- Eto... Yoruichi-san é uma grande mulher u.u_

_Yoruichi: Ora, ora, obrigada Soi Fong, você também é fofinha –faz cafuné na cabeça-_

_Soi Fong: -cara de gato- ...3_

_Mikakiu: Um dia vou perguntar ao Kubo Tite sobre esses casais estranhos que ele anda formando o.o_

**Para: Sado**

**Pergunta:**

Como meu plano de me casar com o Chouji falhou,o que acha dessa idéia? \o

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Iiii rapaz, isso vai dar enrola por a Agatha também ta afim do cara P_

_Ichigo: Chad ta bem na fita xD _

_Sado: -cabelo no rosto- ..._

_Mikakiu: Ele é tímido... ;D_

_Ichigo: E ae Chad, é bom que faz casamento em conjunto, você e essa menina, a louca da noiva do Zaraki e a louca da noiva do Renji P_

_Mikakiu: Se eu fosse você dobrava a língua._

_Renji e Yachiru: Eu também acho ¬¬_

_Ichigo: u.u_

_Sado: ..._

_Mikakiu: Mais casamentos \o\_

* * *

**De: Michela Roberta**

**Para: Zaraki**

**Pergunta:**

Zaraki, porque você não fala logo que tem receio de lutar com o Ichigo? Ou a Yachiru é que tem medo que você morra (de novo)...é incrível a capacidade que vocês têm de NUNCA achar o Ichigo...sei...hehehe

mas que fique claro que vocês dois são demais!

**Resposta:**

_Zaraki: Ta vendo ai Yachiru, por causa do seu péssimo senso de direção estão pensando que eu estou com medo de lutar contra o Ichigo ¬¬_

_Yachiru: Nhaaa Ken-chan, é você que não sabe as direções direito P_

_Zaraki: ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Não se preocupe Zaraki já ficou mais do que claro que Ichigo não quer lutar com você nem morto! xD _

_Zaraki: Mas um dia ele vai ter que aparecer, precisamos de uma revanche ò.ó!_

_Yachiru: Moranguinho medroso xP_

_Mikakiu: ;D_

_Ichigo: -escondido- Nem morto eu apareço...x.x´_

* * *

**De: Elys Dark Angel**

**Para: Yumichika**

**Pergunta:**

Porque você ta na 11ª divisão?

**Resposta:**

_Yumichika: Por que é a divisão dos mais fortes e destemidos! _

_Mikakiu: Aff... coitado do Zaraki_

_Yachiru: Nem me fale xP_

_Yumichika: ¬¬´_

**Para: Ikkaku**

**Pergunta:**

Como você agüenta o Yumichika sem que ele pule em você e abuse de você?

**Resposta:**

_Ikkaku: Ele não é maluco de fazer isso, mas nós também já somos amigos a muito tempo, apesar de todo mundo pensar que ele é gay e coisa e tal, mas ele é muito forte só que é metroxessual o.o_

_Yumichika: Mas esse povo invejoso não entende...¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Ah Yumichika eu gosto desse seu penteado P_

_Yumichika: Obrigado, foi um corte de um cabeleireiro francês u.u_

_Mikakiu: Uau o.o_

**Para: Yachiru**

**Pergunta:**

Como você consegue agüentar esses dois?

**Resposta:**

_Ikkaku: Acho que essa pergunta deveria ser para agente! ¬¬_

_Yumichika: Pode crê_

_Yachiru: Nhaa Careca-chan e Bixa-chan não me dão problema P_

_Mikakiu: Os apelidos da Yachiru Ruleiam!! xD _

_Ikkaku: É porque não é com você!_

_Mikakiu: Nhaaa P_

**Para: Maki-Maki** todo mundo esqueceu dele

**Pergunta:**

Como você ainda não morreu com a Yachiru?

**Resposta:**

_Makizou: Acho que é porque De..._

_Mikakiu: NÃO FALE!_

_Makizou: -o.ô- Hã?_

_Mikakiu: -mostra o aviso- não pode mais falar esse palavra u.u_

_Makizou: Ah, gomen, bom eu acho que alguém lá em cima me protege, é isso._

_Yachiru: -pula em cima da cabeça de Makizou- Maki-Maki!!! \o\_

_Makizou: x.x_

_Mikakiu: E ele nem pode reclamar... P_

**Para: Ryuuken**

**Pergunta:**

Ryuuken foi você que apresentou a Masaki pro Isshin... ou você foi o tipo de amigo chato que queria ficar com a garota, mas seu amigo baka que ficou com ela?

**Resposta:**

_Ryuuken: E mal apareci na historia e já querem spoilers, eu me recuso a responder._

_Isshin: -vem voando- Ora, então eu respondo xP!_

_Ryuuken: Cala a boca seu animal, a pergunta foi pra mim!_

_Isshin: Você heim? Sempre nervoso. u.u_

_Mikakiu: Só o Kubo Tite pra decidir a historia desses dois ... ;D_

_Ryuuken: ¬¬´_

_Isshin: xP_

**Para: Ichigo, Karin e Yuzu**

**Pergunta:**

Como é ter um pai como o Isshin? meu pai não é como ele, meu pai é um chato u.u...

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Que coincidência, o meu também é um saco ¬¬_

_Karin: Nem me fale..._

_Yuzu: Papai só é meio feliz de mais né 3_

_Ichigo: Cada coisa que eu passo com ele..._

_Karin: E as vergonhas na frente dos outros, não gosto nem de lembrar...¬¬_

_Yuzu: Err... o.o_

_Isshin: -parado em frente ao quadro da Masaki- Mamãe, os nossos filhos estão me renegando! É essa adolescência malditaaaa!!_

_Ichigo e Karin: ¬¬´´´´_

_Yuzu: x.x´_

**Para: Byakuya**

**Pergunta:**

correndo aperta, abraça e rouba maior beijão do Bya quer casar comigo fofu?... sou mais rápida que a Yoruichi

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: O.O_

_Mikakiu: O.O_

_Ichigo: O.O_

_Byakuya: -u.u- ... Não, desculpe-me._

_Mikakiu: O coração dele já tem dona, ou tinha já que ela morreu... /_

_Rukia: T.T_

_Ichigo: Essa foi rápida o.o_

**Para: Mayuri-palhacinho do mal**

**Pergunta:**

Você gosta do Kiss?

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: Ele ta no páreo com Ichigo de apelidos mais estranhos P_

_Mikakiu: Sem duvidas!_

_Mayuri: Eu não vou dar mais atenção a essas besteiras, olhe bem pra mim e veja se eu tenho cara de ficar por ao ouvindo musica?_

_Elys: É... _

_Mayuri: NÃO RESPONDA!_

_Elys: -¬¬- Se decida, você quer que eu fale ou não?_

_Mayuri: Chega, eu não quero mais isso, vou embora u.u_

_Mikakiu: Estressado._

_Elys: Que cara Grosso.. u.u_

**Para: Renji**

**Pergunta:**

Você é fã do Viewtiful Joe? o cabelo igual e a mania de fazer pose.

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Nunca vi esse anime, mas a foto é essa -mostra a foto- ..._

_Renji: Que coisa tosca é essa? E que capacete feio! O cara ta com uma roupa toda vermelha! Não, você deve ta confundindo eu não me pareço com ele e nem sou fã u.u_

_Rukia: Oh que gracinha P_

_Mikakiu: xD _

_Renji: ¬¬_

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Você é fã do capitão Azul Junior?

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Olha a foto da criança -mostra a foto- P_

_Rukia: Olha eu não sou fã não, mas a partir de hoje eu sou xD, olha o tamanho do capacete da criança. Elys depois tu vai me deixar informada sobre quem são eles._

_Mikakiu: Nem eu sei xD _

_Ichigo: Que caras toscos..._

_Rukia: Tosco é você u.u_

**Para: Yamamoto**

**Pergunta:**

Você lutou ao lado do Shion e do Dohkon na segunda grande guerra contra Hades?

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Anime errado mas va lá, cadê o representante do velho?_

_Shinsui: Aqui, rpz, eu assistia cavaleiros dos zodíacos quando era pequeno.._

_Mikakiu: porra, então CDZ é velho pra porra viu! P_

_Shunsui: É, mas o Yamamoto-san não ajudou o Shion nem o Dohkon nessa luta não, apesar deles serem amigos, porque eu nunca vi gente pra morrer fácil assim como nesse anime viu P_

_Mikakiu: \o\ Próxima!_

**Para: Ukitake**

**Pergunta:**

Porque você só da doces pro Shirou-chan?... a Yachiru é muito mais kawaii que ele e você não da doce pra ela... até o Bya-kun da doce pra ela...

**Resposta:**

_Ukitake: Oh –coça a cabeça- na verdade é porque eu e Toushirou-kun temos sobrenomes quase iguais, daí eu me apaguei mais a ele e.e_

_Yachiru: Ukitake podia me dar doce também ne 3_

_Ukitake: -encabulado- Hai, hai -da o doce-_

_Yachiru: Ari-ga-tou -boca cheia-_

_Hitsugaya: 3..._

_Ukitake: Ah, pra você também –da doce-_

_Mikakiu: 3..._

_Ukitake: Você já esta grandinha de mais P_

_Mikakiu: \o\ Owned! ¬¬_

**Para: Shunsui**

**Pergunta:**

Porque você não casa logo com a Nanao-chan? adoro o casal de vocês olhos brilhando

**Resposta:**

_Shinsui: Pera ai, NANAO-CHAAAAN! Casa comigo?_

_Nanao: Nem que eu fosse cega!! u.u_

_Shinsui: Agora você já sabe porque eu não caso. x.x´_

_Mikakiu: P_

**Para: Ulquiorra**

**Pergunta:**

Porque você persegue a Inoue? isso é tara sua pela coitadinha que é meio tapada?

**Resposta:**

_-Hueco Mundo-_

_Aizen: Ulquiorra é pra você..._

_Ulquiorra: -lê a pergunta- Quem disse que eu persigo ela? Eu só faço aqui que Aizen-Sama me ordena fazer, e ela não é meio tapada, é completamente!_

_Inoue: Aie, quer que eu te de outro tapa na cara?_

_Ulquiorra: Aquele tapa que eu nem senti? Aquilo foi um tapa? ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Quem lê o manga viu, velho, foi um tapa lindo de morrer, não surtiu efeito mais foi bem dado, já tava na hora de Inoue tomar uma atitude contra esse metido u.u_

_Ulquiorra: Aizen-Sama, por favor, me deixe machucar ela só um pouquinho..._

_Aizen: Ainda não, tenho planos para ela..._

_Mikakiu: "ainda não"? pois eu vou fazer que nem você: "Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo" u.u_

_Aizen: Hora e o local? ;)_

_Mikakiu: HENTAI!!! \o\ -vai embora-_

_Gin: Acho que ela não entendeu... ;)_

_Aizen: Ela tem a mente suja e eu sou o hentai... ;)_

**Para: Arrankares**

**Pergunta:**

Como vocês se sentem sendo sobrinhos do Bya-kun? tipo o Aizen pegou a sementinha que tinha na Rukia e fez hollows se transformarem em arrankares...

**Resposta:**

_-Ainda no Hueco Mundo- _

_Aizen: -rindo- Da licença aqui porque essa foi FODA! _

_Gin: Até aonde vai a criatividade humana... ;)_

_Aizen: Olha, antes de qualquer um responder aqui, eu quero que a Rukia comece a mandar a pensão alimentícia da criançada aqui porque não ta dando pra suprir e eu to sem emprego..._

_Mikakiu: -rindo pra se acabar- Mamãe Rukia por favor comparecer ao Juiz para entrega de pensão para seus filhos que estão morando com o papai Aizen P_

_Tousen: -rindo- P.Q.P.!!!_

_Aizen: Ninguém merece, olha, como é o nome da menina mesmo?_

_Mikakiu: Elys..._

_Aizen: Pois bem Elys, parabéns pela dedução maravilhosa e pela criatividade sem igual P _

_Ulquiorra: Que palhaçada..._

_Grimmjow: ¬¬´_

_Yammy: ¬¬..._

**_Wonderweiss: _**_o.o´_

**_Zael´Apolo: _**_-ajeita os óculos- isso é um ultraje ¬¬_

**_Mikakiu: _**_Olha ele é igual ao Ishida xP_

**_Zael´Apolo: _**_Não me compare..u.u_

**_Noitora: _**_-¬¬´- ..._

**_Aaroniro Aluluerie: _**

**_Mikakiu: _**_Ei não é você que é a cara do Kaein?_

**_Aluluerie: _**_Olha o spoiler menina.._****

**_Mikakiu: _**_Opa, Próxima! \o\_

**Para: Isshin**

**Pergunta:**

Porque você nunca contou pro Ichigo que você é um -censurado-? coitadinho maior descriminação com o coitadinho porque tem o cabelo laranja abraça Ichigo com lagrimas nos olhos tenho tanta peninha de você moranguinhu-kawaii

Ichigo: nani? sem entender porcaria nem uma

**Resposta:**

_Isshin: Alguém cale a boca dessa menina..._

_Ichigo: Por que?_

_Isshin: Hã? nada, nada não xD _

_Mikakiu: Já ta na hora de ele saber..._

_Isshin: Fecha a matraca você também!_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬_

_Ichigo: Saber o que? O que vocês estão me escondendo?_

_Mikakiu: Esse mistério é maior do que "qual o nome do Quarto Hokage" xP_

_Ichigo: Vocês me pagam...¬¬_

**Para: Ishida e Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Como vocês reagiram ao saber que seus pais fizeram faculdade juntos?

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Eles fizeram foi? o.o_

_Ishida: Aff... -ajeita os óculos- eu fiquei pensando "meu Deus, por favor faça com que eu não faça faculdade com esse idiota do Ichigo"!_

_Aizen: Bom, se você matar ele agora talvez você não faça, mas eu não posso garantir nada ;)_

_Ishida: É uma boa idéia..._

_Mikakiu: Porra Ishida! Você falou a palavra!!_

_Ishida: Putz, foi mal, eu tinha esquecido xP_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬_

_Aizen: Não adianta, sempre haverá alguém pra me chamar u.u_

_Mikakiu: x.x´ Isso é pior que praga._

* * *

**De: Namixinha**

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Por que você não pára com essa lenga-lenga e decide se quer a Inoue ou a Rukia? Se não ficar com nenhuma dela, posso ficar com vocês dois? XD

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Como assim vocês dois? Será que ela ta falando do Kon? o.o_

_Mikakiu: Acho melhor reformular a pergunta heim._

_Kon: Se for comigo, é claro que eu fico \o\_

_Ichigo: Só se for em forma de urso, porque no meu corpo não!_

_Kon: ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Aff..._

**Para: Inoue**

**Pergunta:**

Como se sente sabendo que tem o poder de Deus nas mãos, digo, nas presilhas?

**Resposta:**

_-Hueco Mundo-_

_Aizen: Eu ouvi alguém me chamar? ;)_

_Mikakiu: Não, é pra Inoue! u.u_

_Inoue: Eto... poder de Deus?, meus poderes não são tão fortes assim..._

_Aizen: Claro que são Inoue-san ;)_

_Inoue: Se Aizen-Sama diz...:o_

_Mikakiu: Completamente controlada...¬¬_

_Aizen: Em breve será você ...;)_

_Mikakiu: Cai fora! u.u_

_Aizen: Mas como você esta venenosa heim ;)_

_Mikakiu: Vai procurar aquela outra pobre coitada..._

_Aizen: Até procuraria, mas você em todo seu ciúme tirou ela de mim ;)_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬_

**Para: Byakuya**

**Pergunta:**

Confesse, você gosta de doces... tanto é que aparece no Shinigami Golden com um!

**Resposta:**

_Byakuya: Nunca falei quem não gostava._

_Mikakiu: É verdade o.o_

_Rukia: Meu Nii-sama já esta ate fazendo piadinhas 3_

_Mikakiu: Ah eu vi, no Shinigami Golden, ele dizendo ao Renji que cortava o cabelo com a sembozakura P_

_Byakuya: ..._

_Rukia: E o baka acreditou xD _

_Mikakiu: Renji quase morre quando percebeu que era uma piada D_

_Rukia: Nii-sama D+ \o\_

_Byakuya: ..._

**Para: Inoue**

**Pergunta:**

Você ainda acredita que vai ficar com o Kurosaki-kun, ou já tem certeza que o Ishida te ama? 8D

**Resposta:**

_-Hueco Mundo-_

_Ulquiorra: Eu vou falar pela ultima vez, esqueçam qualquer coisa que envolva Orihime, ela não mais pertence ao grupo dos fracos humanos e shinigamis._

_Mikakiu: Eu também vou falar pela ultima vez, NÃO SE META ULQUIORRA!!_

_Aizen: Pronto, agora que ela pirou de vez P_

_Ulquiorra: To nem ai pra ela u.u_

_Mikakiu: AIZEN! Dê um jeito nesse seu Arrankar!_

_Aizen: E você vai me dar o que em troca? ;)_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬´..._

_Inoue: x.x´´_

* * *

**De: Teh´Elric**

**Para: Rukia e Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Porque vocês não se casam logo?! Todo mundo sabe que se amam!! Falando em casar... OS DOIS VÃO SE CASAR AMANHÃ 8D Já preparei tudo ok? Convidei todo mundo, jah comprei as roupas de vocês... E se vocês negarem vão ter que pagar todo o dinheiro do casamento de vocês (que deu no total de 1 milhão de doláres. Tá pensando o que? Eu sou chique benhêê!). Mas aproveitem enquanto há tempo, e eu vou forçar os dois a se casarem mesmo não querendo:B pega tijolos explosivos (PS: EU AMO VC ICHIGO! SOU SUA FÃ! VC EH LINDO! E RUKIA EU TE AMO MUITO TAMBÉM! SEUS DESENHOS RULEIAM!)

**Resposta:**

_Rukia e Ichigo: O.O´´ _

_Mikakiu: Quero ver quem vai salvar vocês agora P_

_Byakuya: Não haverá casamento. -paga a divida a Teh´Elric- Vamos Rukia._

_Rukia: Hai o.o_

_Mikakiu: Putz...deu sorte que Byakuya é rico, se não tava ferrado!_

_Ichigo: Ufa... x.x_

_Mikakiu: Pelo menos você arranjou uma fã P_

_Ichigo: É mesmo xD ... mas eu já sabia que tinha u.u_

_Mikakiu: Sei..._

**Para: Inoue**

**Pergunta:**

Inoue, porque você insiste tanto em ficar com o Kurosaki-kun?! Porque não fica com o Ishida que te ama de verdade?! VOCÊ SABE O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ DESPERDIÇANDO!? (e se você tentar arruinar o casamento da Rukia e do Ichigo eu mato você Ò.Ó pega tijolos explosivos)

**Resposta:**

_-Hueco Mundo-_

_Ulquiorra: -pega Teh pelo braço e bota pra fora do Palácio- SAI!!! ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Seu grosso! já disse pra não se meter!_

_Ulquiorra: Já disse pra pararem de fazer esses tipos de perguntas a Orihime!_

_Aizen: -rindo- Alguém me fala o que são "tijolos explosivos"? P_

_Mikakiu e Ulquiorra: CALA A BOCA!_

_Aizen: Mikakiu tudo bem, mas EU NÃO ADIMTO VOCÊ ULQUIORRA!!_

_Ulquiorra: Aizen-sama!! –de joelhos- Me perdoe Aizen-sama, é tudo culpa dessa menina que me faz perder o controle, eu estou pronto para receber o meu castigo._

_Mikakiu: Faça ele beijar os meus pés u.u_

_Aizen: Vai sonhando... Muito bem Ulquiorra, irei lhe poupar dessa vez, mas tente se controlar da próxima vez u.u_

_Mikakiu: Merda ¬¬_

_Inoue:O_

**Para: Ulquiorra**

**Pergunta:**

SABIA QUE EU TE AMO? Você é muito lindo! Só não me caso com você porque já tenho o Edward como marido. abraça Ed

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Pronto idiota, agora você pode responder..._

_Ulquiorra: Você voltou de novo? Humanos pra mim são a mesma coisa que lixo, e você não se casa comigo porque EU não quero, leve esse seu sentimento de amor nojento pra longe de mim._

_Aizen: "Longo e grosso"... ahauahauah_

_Mikakiu: Hentai! ¬¬_

_Aizen: Você é a única a ver duplos sentidos aqui P_

_Mikakiu: o.o´_

_Gin: É verdade, e essa não a primeira vez._

_Mikakiu: -pigarra- Isso não tem nada haver... err... vamos mudar de assunto...u.u_

_Aizen: Mas a perguntas já acabaram..._

_Mikakiu: Melhor ainda, então ADEUS!_

_Aizen: A mim? ;)_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬_

* * *

**Yoshi!! **

**Foi muito bom responder essas perguntas, eu estava precisando rir, agradecimentos especiais:**

**Bi-chan: Ovelha Dolly Rlz!**

**Hyuuga Mitha****: A coisa ruim dentro do corpo! xD **

**Kaizou: O meu café prefiro KON leite!! P**

**Kerida-Chan: Pode add sim: Oura: "Matem o Aizen" To dentro òó**

**Elys: Aquela da sementinha foi muito fodaaaa!!! \o\**

**Teh´Elric: Esqueça o Ulquiorra, ele não presta...u.u**

**Olha, eu to achando que vocês me fazem mais rir do que eu a vocês xD, muito obrigada e parabéns pela criatividade!!! **

**Bye Bye!! \o\**


	6. 06

**Oléeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! **

**lembrando da musica de tourada dos Arrancar  
Muito bem, muito bem...I´m Back! Ò.Ó**

**Devido a preguiça e muito RPG eu não tenho escrito nada...admito. Porem fui forçada a continuar por livre e espontânea pressão Você me paga Miyuki**

**Let´s Go! xD**

* * *

**06.**

**De: Sakura K.**

**Para: Shirou-chan**

**Pergunta:**

Shirou-chan, VOCÊ AMA A HINAMORI! PORQUE A LERDEZA ò.ó Eu vi que você deu uns pegas nela ú.ú não adianta negar, eu vi 5 vezes...

**Resposta:**

_Hitsugaya: ...Eu desisto dessas perguntas...eu não vou falar de novo._

_Hinamori: -vermelha- ..._

_Mikakiu: ..._

_Hitsugaya: Eu só queria saber aonde vocês vêem tanta coisa..._

_Mikakiu: Esta tudo escrito no" roteiro do amor" ..8D_

_Hitsugaya: NÃO EXISTE PORRA DE ROTEIRO NENHUM! Para de mentir!!!_

_Mikakiu: -o.o'- ...Próxima..._

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Rukia, me ensina a desenhar?

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: -bota a mão na frente da boca e faz voz de estudante- Hohoho! A arte de desenhar requer um don infinitamente surreal..._

_Ichigo: No seu caso é sobrenatural..._

_Rukia: -¬¬- Fica na sua "coisa ruim dentro do corpo"..._

_Ichigo: -x.x- ..._

_Rukia: Terei prazer em ensinar sim! 8D_

_Mikakiu: Acho melhor você montar uma escola, porque muitas vão querer._

_Rukia: -pensando alto- Hum...realmente, com o dinheiro arrecadado posso juntar pra ajudar essa pobre alma de cabelo laranja...xP  
Ichigo: -¬¬'- ..._

**Para: Byakuya**

**Pergunta:**

Você é lindo! te adoro!

**Resposta:**

_Rukia e Mikakiu: O.O'..._

_Byakuya: -lendo- ..._

_Mikakiu: Err...foi um elogio...Byakuya-sama._

_Byakuya: -para de ler e respira alto- Obrigado -volta a ler-_

_Rukia: -olhos brilhando- Nii-sama...!_

_Mikakiu: -¬¬-..._

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Ichigo, eu te acho o maximo ò.ó você é super forte E, se não percebeu a Inoue tem uma queda por você, assim como a Rukia, e o Ishida gosta da Inoue, o que vai fazer O.O?

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Mais uma que quer resolver os problemas dos outros...¬¬'_

_Ishida: -ajeita os óculos- O pior é que é sempre a mesma "teoria"..._

_Mikakiu: Hoje vocês estão chatos...o.o_

_Ichigo: Não é "chatos" é "cansados"...u.u_

_Ishida: -u.u-_

_Mikakiu: Apenas responda a pergunta então...¬¬_

_Ichigo: Ok. Eu NÃO gosto da Rukia!! NÃO gosto da Inoue. Ponto Final._

_Ishida: -ajeita os óculos- Idem._

_Mikakiu: **pensa** Isso aqui ta precisando de uma agitação**/pensa**_

* * *

**De: Kerida-Chan**

**Para: Aizen**

**Pergunta:**

Aizen, devo lhe dizer que você era meu 2° personagem favorito o.o (em 1° vem o Shirou-chan -)... eu adorava a sua cara de médico. Quando você "morreu", eu realmente fiquei triste... aí você virou o vilão e tentou matar o Chibi-taichou, por isso agora eu te odeio u.u... Você não quer voltar a ser bonzinho não? o.o

**Resposta:**

_-No Hueco Mundo...-_

_Aizen: ...Cara de médico? Hun...Eu já disse uma vez pro "Chibi-taichou" e vou falar novamente. Não é que eu era "bonzinho" apenas ninguém conseguia ver a minha verdadeira face...desculpe-me mais você se enganou Kerida-chan._

_Mikakiu: Também com uns óculos daquele tamanho quem ia conseguir ver seu rosto...uu?_

_Aizen -¬¬- Você sabe que eu não quis dizer isso..._

_Mikakiu: É ou não é Gin? 8D_

_Gin: -;)-..._

_Mikakiu: Viu aê...até o Gin acha o mesmo!_

_Aizen: Ele não disse nada..._

_Mikakiu: "Um sorriso vale por mil palavras"...ahauahauau!!_

_Aizen: -¬¬'-_

**Para: Aizen de Novo**

**Pergunta:**

O plano você arquitetou sozinho ou seus amiguinhos te ajudaram? o.o

**Resposta:**

_Aizen: Tire suas próprias conclusões._

_Mikakiu: Eh...parece que hoje todo mundo resolveu "interpretar" mesmo o personagem.._

_Gin: Yare...yare...não seria porque Rukia-chan Morreu? -;)-_

_Mikakiu: Ajabgisgiauhsdou!!! SPOILER GIN!! Ò.ó_

_Gin:-;)- Oh...gomen._

_Mikakiu: -¬¬'-_

**Para: Outra pro Aizen **

**Pergunta:**

Sabe que se os Arrancars (ou sei lá como escreve), se um dia eles se rebelarem... você tá ferrado, né? o.o

**Resposta:**

_Aizen: Alguém por favor informe essa menina..._

_Ulquiorra: Aizen-sama é o homem mais forte dentre nós. Aizen-sama é o nosso líder, devemos respeito a ele e a vida também...pois foi por intermédio de Aizen-sama que estamos hoje aqui._

_Mikakiu: Dele e da "mamãe" Rukia né? xD _

_Ulquiorra: -¬¬'- Devo responder, Aizen-sama?_

_Aizen: Ignore Ulquiorra...apenas ignore._

_Mikakiu:...8D_

**Para: Pro Aizen Again **

**Pergunta:**

Você agora usa lentes ou aqueles óculos fazia parte do seu disfarce de boa pessoa? o.o

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Putz...Isso já ta enchendo...só tem pergunta pro RBD aqui é?_

_Gin: -;)- Mais não foi você mesma que falou "Façam perguntas pro Hueco Mundo..." ?_

_Mikakiu: Falei sim memória de elefante...mas retiro o que disse uu_

_Aizen: Acabaram? Já posso responder agora...?_

_Mikakiu e Gin: Pode...;)_

_Aizen: Nunca precisei de óculos._

_Mikakiu: Ohhhhh novidade...¬¬'_

_Gin: -;)-..._

_Mikakiu: E você Gin? Todo mundo mudou quando foi pro Hueco Mundo..o Aizen com o cabelo e os óculos e o Tousen também...e você?_

_Gin:-;)- Quem você acha que desenhou as roupas novas?..._

_Mikakiu:Porra...não sabia que você era estilista...o.o_

_Gin: Há coisas sobre mim que você nunca ira saber...;)_

_(Na verdade, em sua ida a Karakura, ele 'obrigou' o primeiro estilista que passou na frente dele a fazer as roupas... depois...o matou)_

**Para: Shirou-chan**

**Pergunta:**

Shirou-chan, dá pra fazer raspadinha com a sua zanpakutou? e picolé também? Se der, você tem realmente a melhor zanpakutou de todas

**Resposta:**

_Hitsugaya: Raspadinha..? Err..bom eu nunca tentei e...espera ai! –tosse- Zanpakutous não foram feitas para brincadeiras...muito menos para fazer comida...uu_

_Mikakiu: Hun...mas não custava nada tentar né? 8D_

_Hitsugaya: Err...é melhor não...Já Né o/ -vai embora apressado-_

_Mikakiu: Guloso..aposto que foi tentar sozinho...¬¬_

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Rukia, eu sei que os arrancars são malvados... mas tecnicamente eles são seus filhos o.o como você se sente tendo que matá-los?

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: Me sinto...RE-A-LI-ZA-DA!!_

_Mikakiu: Responde direito infeliz...¬¬_

_Rukia:-u.u- Bom...tecnicamente eles são meus filhos mas...EPA! QUEM INVENTOU ISSO!? ¬¬'...nada disso...essa historia já ta passando dos limites...uu_

_Mikakiu: Então nós diga...como foi enfrentar aquele arrancar horroroso? 8D_

_Rukia: Piiiiiiiiiiiiii...Nada de Spoilers...uu_

_Mikakiu: -¬¬'-_

_Arloniro:-chega do nada- Não era pra ela ta morta?..._

_Rukia: Não era pra você ta morto também?_

_Mikakiu: Err...Arloniro meu querido...volta pro Las Noches...¬¬'_

_Arloniro: 8D²..._

_Rukia: -u.u-_

**Para: Tousen**

**Pergunta:**

Tousen, o que o Aizen falou pra te convencer a ir pro lado deles ¬¬? Pq você vive falando de justiça! mas o que ele faz não é justiça u.u...

**Resposta:**

_-Hueco Mundo Again...-_

_Tousen: Eu sigo o caminho da justiça...Aizen-sama é a justiça!_

_Mikakiu: Claro..claro..e Gin um dia será um Pai excelente..duas verdades incontestáveis...¬¬'_

_Gin: -;)-...Pai...nani?..._

_Aizen: -sorriso- ..._

_Mikakiu: Você adora isso não é?_

_Aizen: Tem como não gostar...? ;)_

_Gin: -;)-_

_Tousen: -u.u-_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬³…_

**Para: Urahara**

**Pergunta:**

Eu quero o seu chapéu Me dá?

**Resposta:**

_Urahara: Querer não é poder ;D!_

_Mikakiu: Conheço alguém que quando quer...pode!_

_Urahara: Quem? o.o_

_Mikakiu: Minha "mãe"..(Miyu...Miyuuuu!8D)_

_Urahara:...Bom...não posso dar nada...não dou nada a ninguém..mas eu vendo! ;D_

_Mikakiu: Vende até o corpo?.._

_Urahara: Tudo depende do preço minha querida...;D.._

_Mikakiu: Wauuu... xD_

* * *

**De: Dayu Oura**

**Para: Yachiru**

**Pergunta:**

Eu adoro você, você é muito fofinha, até botei seu nome no meu bichinho de estimação no ragnarok pra eu me lembrar de você /o/  
Mas enfim...se eu levar 10kg de doces pro casamento do Ken-chan,você me manda um convite? ..

**Resposta:**

_Yachiru:Hun...deixe-me pensar..._

**_(0,0001 segundos depois)_**

_Yachiru: HAI!!! Manda convite pra ela Mika...e avisa a segurança que ela só entra com o pacote de doces nas mãos u.u_

_Mikakiu: Já vi que eu vou ter que fazer uma fic pra esse casamento...¬¬_

**Para: Hitsugaya-taichou**

**Pergunta:**

Sério, assim que pus meus olhos em você me lembrei do Killua de HunterxHunter e depois que vi mais episódios você me lembrou o Hiei de Yuyuhakushô, tem alguma explicação? o-o

**Resposta:**

_Hitsugaya: Tem...olhe pra Naruto e Ichigo e me diga o que você acha...¬¬'_

_Mikakiu: Falta de criatividade por partes dos autores..._

_Hitsugaya: Foda..._

**Para: Hinamori**

**Pergunta:**

Como estou comparando personagens, você me lembra a Shinobu de Love Hina. Meiga,fofa,com vários fãs ( sério,você tem vários), etc... Depois da Yachiru, você é minha shinigami feminina favorita /o/

**Resposta:**

_Hinamori: Ah..err..a-arigatou...-vermelha feito pimentão- _

_Mikakiu: Ohh..meiga, fofa...e DESGRAÇADONA!!_

_Hinamori: -O.O- Hãaaa?_

_Mikakiu: Bom, quem é que não nutre uma vontade de ver a Hinamori descer o pau em "Aizen-sama"..? Eu nutro!!! ò.ó_

_Hinamori: Watashi...? Err...eto...-x.x-_

_Mikakiu: É...parece que vai ficar só no sonho mesmo...¬¬'''_

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Sinto muito ter te ofendido com a pergunta do tamanho.Você é minha terceira shinigami favorita e espero muito um dia ver você usando a Bankai x.x

**Resposta:**

_Arloniro: Então senta a bunda ai e espera minha filha porque ela só vai mostrar a Bankai na próxima encarnação! 8D_

_Rukia: Ohhh infeliz!! _

_Mikakiu: AHHHH! Voltem pra sala de "quase mortos e descartáveis" ou vou ter que apelar!!!!_

_Rukia: Foi ele que começou..._

_Arloniro:-mostra ' as línguas'- Bléeees!_

_Mikakiu: Alguém chama o dono da Creche!_

_Aizen:-¬¬'-..._

_Mikakiu: Hehehe..._

**Para: Rukia Again**

**Pergunta:**

Me dá aulas de desenho? o-o ( p.s.: isso foi sério,acho seus desenhos mil vezes melhores que os meus )

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Pronto Rukia...abre logo essa escola de artes ai!_

_Rukia: É...vou ter que pedir grana pra meu Nii-sama..._

_Ichigo: Vocês deviam abrir um sanatório isso sim!!_

_Rukia: -¬¬- Não me irrite que hoje eu não to boa porra!_

_Ichigo: '-'..._

_Mikakiu:-o.o'-_

**Para: Para todos os Shinigamis da Soul Society**

**Pergunta:**

Se encontrarem algum ser por aí chamado "Sarutobi Asuma",diga pra ele que eu quero que ele sofra.Qualquer dúvida quanto à isso,vejam algum scan do Shikamaru fumando ù.u

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Realmente..._

_Matsumoto: Coitado do garoto...tão novo..._

_Unohana: É isso que eles ensinam a crianças..._

_Hitsugaya: -u.u-...Deprimente._

_Byakuya:-lendo-..._

_Ikkaku:-dormindo-..._

_Ichigo:-comendo- Hun..hun...!_

_Choujirou__: Realmente lamentável...está dado o recado._

_Mikakiu: Quem é você?...8D_

_Choujirou__: Tenente da 1º Divisão...¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Ahh...(extra ;P)_

**Para: Gin**

**Pergunta:**

Você me lembra o Syuusuke de The Prince of Tennis.Nunca abrem os olhos e quando abrem é algo pra se babar e.e

**Resposta:**

-Hueco Mundo...-

_Gin: Yare..yare...isso foi um elogio..arigatou né. -;)-_

_Mikakiu: Ela deve ser cega...¬¬_

_Miyuki: -invadindo- Não é não! –baba-_

_Mikakiu: Você não conta...u.u_

_Gin: -;)-..._

**Para: Karin**

**Pergunta:**

Etou,eu fiz essas suas dicas sobre como lidar com irmãos mais velhos e meu irmão me deu uma chave-de-braço e um soco no estômago... x.x

**Resposta:**

_Karin: Mas tu é uma incompetente mesmo ne?Que vergonha meu Deus!_

_Aizen: -;)- Sim...?_

_Karin: AHHHHHH! Não aparece assim porra! Drogas de fantasmas..._

_Mikakiu: Menos Karin...esse ai é Aizen Sousuke...e JÁ FALEI PRA NÃO FALAR "DEUS" CARALHO!!!_

_Karin: To nem ai pra quem ele seja...Agora presta atenção Dayu, parece que apenas dicas não vão funcionar..eu recomendo que você faça algumas aulas de kung-fu...pra quando ele vier te bater você poder lascar a porrada nele... entendeu?_

_Mikakiu: -o.o''-... _

_Aizen: -;)- Agressiva ela não...?_

_Mikakiu: Cai fora RBD...¬¬';;_

_Aizen: Isso tudo é amor que eu sei..._

_Mikakiu:-¬¬'-_

**Para: Urahara**

**Pergunta:**

Encontrei uma comunidade no orkut chamada "A culpa é do Urahara!". Lá eles culpam você por Ichigo ter virado Shinigami, pela Rukia ter levado sentença de morte, pelo Lula ter ganhado,etc...Qual a sua opinião sobre isso? XD

**Resposta:**

_Urahara: Quanta Criatividade ;D!_

_Mikakiu: Mas se você parar pra pensar...eles estão certos!. xD _

_Urahara: Pode ate ser...mas o Lula ganhou porque o nordeste todinho votou nele...não fui eu '-'_

_Mikakiu: Sei..sei...;P_

_Urahara: ;D...(manipulação de votos)_

**Para: Hitsugaya-taichou**

**Pergunta:**

Eu vi no CD DRAMA 1 de bleach o dia em que você se tornou shinigami. Nesse dia a Hinamori finalmente parou de te chamar de "Shirou-chan" e começou a te chamar de "Hitsugaya-kun". E todos os outros shinigamis chamam você de "Hitsugaya-taichou".Vou direto à minha pergunta: Do que você quer que a gente te chame se você reclama toda vez? -.-

**Resposta:**

_Hitsugaya: Muito bem...O jeito que você me chamou agora está ótimo pra mim._

_Mikakiu: Shirou-chan?_

_Hitsugaya: NÃO! "Hitsugaya-taichou"!!_

_Mikakiu: -cara de paisagem- ahhh...8D_

_Hitsugaya: -¬¬'-_

_(CD DRAMA ruleia!!)_

**Para: Para autora da fic ( **gomen,não sou boa em decorar nomes XD')

**Pergunta:**

Você teve que pagar quanto pra trazer todos os personagens de bleach para fazerem essa fic? o.o'

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Ta perdoada por esquecer meu nome...Me chamar de 'Mika' ajuda..._

_Miyuki: 'Pica'? 8D..._

_Mikakiu: -¬¬-...Bom...de volta a pergunta –ignorou completamente a mãe- Eu não paguei PN a ninguém! 8D...na verdade eu apenas me desloco da Soul Society para Karakura e Hueco Mundo indo fazer as perguntas...se eles estiverem lá a pergunta é respondida..caso contraio fudeu...;P...se eu tivesse pago algo ia exigir que Byakuya respondesse...¬¬'_

**Para: Aizen**

**Pergunta:**

Você não se cansa de ser sempre hentai com todas as meninas que te fazem perguntas?

**Resposta:**

_-Las Noches (só pra mudar um pouco...)-_

_Aizen: Hentai? o.o...euuuuuuuu?_

_Mikakiu: -¬¬'-...imagina né Aizen...claro que não..._

_Aizen: Me mostre se eu faltei o respeito com alguém aqui e eu responderei a pergunta._

_Mikakiu: Mostra a ele Dayu..._

_Dayu: Me aguarde ò.ó!_

_Aizen: -;)-..._

**Para: Hitsugaya-taichou**

**Pergunta:**

Eu tenho uma amiga que é adoradora da Paku Romi, sua dubladora.Poderia gravar sua voz em um gravador pra eu subornar ela? ..

**Resposta:**

_Hitsugaya: -o.o-...Err...não tenho tempo para isso...quando passar Bleach na TV pegue um gravador e aperte REC..._

_Mikakiu: Não tem tempo...?_

_Hitsugaya: Sim...E se por acaso você ver a Matsumoto mande ela direto pra sala da 10º Divisão!_

_Mikakiu: Alguém aqui anda filando o trabalho de novo...hehehe..._

**Para: Kon**

**Pergunta:**

Isso aí atrás da sua cabeça é um símbolo Quincy ou fui eu que viajei bonito agora? o

**Resposta:**

_Kon: Hã??? Cadêeeee!!???-virando pra olhar mas não consegue ver-_

_Mikakiu: Hehehe...eu me lembro desse episodio:_

_**(FlashBack)**_

Ichigo: Será que tem jeito? –mostra Kon todo rasgado-

Ishida: -ajeita os óculos- Hunpf...não se esqueça pra quem você trouxe ele...sou o maior costureiro daqui.

Ichigo: -entrega Kon- Que seja...

Ishida: -movimentos rápidos...conserta Kon e põe um vestido nele o.o-

Kon: FDP!!!-chuta Ishida-

Ishida: Você não sabe o que é arte! –tira o vestido e deixa a marca Quincy na cabeça do 'leão' xD-

Kon: -u.u-

**_(Fim da Porra do FlashBack)_**

_Kon: Eu não to conseguindo veeeeeer!!!_

_Mikakiu: hihihi..._

(A autora deixou esse por ultimo para a segurança da Dayu ;P)

**Para: Todos**

**Pergunta:**

O que acham dos seguintes casais:  
Ichigo/Renji  
Ichigo/Ishida  
... (corre)

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo,Renji e Ishida: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIII!!!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_

_Mikakiu: Nossa...quanta pressão...;D!_

* * *

**De: Sango-Web**

**Para: Yoruchi**

**Pergunta:**

Você não acha a bolsa do seu bom parceiro Félix muito suspeita? Sei lá, sai tudo dali de dentro, ela não é um shinigami disfarçado? xx'

**Resposta:**

_Yoruichi: Shinigami? Queee nada...cá entre nós eu desconfio que ele seja um contrabandista! _

_Mikakiu: Você sempre se mete com as piores raças heim?_

_Yoruichi: Mentira! Só conheço ele de contrabandista...u.u_

_Mikakiu: **(assovia)**Urahara**(/assovia)**_

_Yoruichi: Ops...hehehe._

**Para: Aizen**

**Pergunta:**

Morra ;D

**Resposta:**

-_Hueco Mundo...-_

_Aizen: De novo?...;)_

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Você é parente do Edward Elric?? ;O

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Essa agora foi sacanagem... xD!_

_Rukia: -¬¬-...pensei que já tínhamos passado da fase "olha ela é baixinha"..._

_Edward: Acho o mesmo -¬¬-_

_Mikakiu: Suas alturas vos perseguem!_

_Rukia e Ed: -¬¬²-_

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Ichigo, acho você um insensível, a Rukia dá os sinais de que gosta de você, e você não percebe nada. O que pensa em relação a isso? ¬¬

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Ta chega...eu não respondo mais nada.Falem com meus advogados..._

_Rukia: Que sinais? QUE PORRA DE SINAIS SÃO ESSES?_

_Mikakiu: São aqueles do Filme "Sinais" com Mel Gibson 8D!_

_Rukia: Só pode ser..._

_Advogado do Ichigo: O-olá.?_

_Mikakiu: PQP...O cara é gago...;P_

_Advogado do Ichigo: '-'_

_Ichigo: Olha a descriminação...u.u_

_Mikakiu: -¬¬-_

**Para: Gin**

**Pergunta:**

QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE CONVENCER O ITACHI A MATAR O CLÃ, SUA RAPOSA DESGRAÇADA? ¬¬

**Resposta:**

_-Hueco Mundo...Las Noches...Ao lado de Aizen mais especificamente.-_

_Gin:-;)- Yare...yare...que stress..._

_Mikakiu: Ohhhhhhhh RAPOSA!!!! \o\_

_Gin: -;)- …_

_Mikakiu:-¬¬- Não percebeu? Eu estou tentando fazer você perder o controle.._

_Gin: -;)-...tente...não vai adiantar muito..._

_Mikakiu: -¬¬- Infeliz..._

_Aizen: Infeliz? Com um sorriso desse? Você é cega? ;D_

_Mikakiu:-¬¬-...tá..tá..ja entendi o recado...já to indo._

_Gin: -;)-..._

**Para: Hinamori**

**Pergunta:**

Momo, você é uma fofa, um doce de pessoa, prestativa e meiga. Só que tu é muito BURRA, garota u.u' Por que não desiste logo do Aizen? Por Deus u.u!

**Resposta:**

_Aizen: Como assim? Como ela vai desistir de mim...por mim?Muito contraditório...;D!_

_Mikakiu: Geez...Já falei pra não falar "DEUS"...em qualquer língua!!!_

_Hinamori:-desmaiou ao ver Aizen- x.x''_

_(Geez: Palavrinha usada por Miyuki...será que devo dizer o que é?8D)_

**Para: Aizen**

**Pergunta:**

Já disse 'morra' pra você hoje? 3

**Resposta:**

_-Hueeeeeeecoooooo Mundo!-_

_Aizen: -Boceja e ignora- ... Ulquiorra..traga o chá._

_Ulquiorra: Hai!_

**Para: Ulquiorra**

**Pergunta:**

Casa Comigo ;D?

**Resposta:**

_(Infelizmente essa resposta vai doer...só um pouquinho...)_

_-Ainda no Hueco Mundo- _

_Ulquiorra: Casar? Com você?...Humpf...Não me venha com atitudes humanas seu LIXO sentimental._

_Mikakiu: Emo boy...don´t cry..._

_Ulquiorra: u.u_

**Para: Byakuya**

**Pergunta:**

É verdade que você corta o cabelo usando a Senbonzakura? o.o'

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Byak...-foi interrompida-_

_Byakuya:-para de ler- Eu vou responder._

_Mikakiu: O.O!!!! Inédito._

_Byakuya: Aquilo foi uma piada...Acho que deixei bem claro no final..._

_Mikakiu:'-'_

_Byakuya: -volta a ler-..._

_Mikakiu: ¬¬'_

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Você tomou seu Gardenal hoje, minha filha? XD' (tá tão nervosa)

**Resposta:**

_Arloniro:Nervosa? Nãoooo..ela ta é morta 'mermo' ;D!_

_Rukia: Vem cá **seus** FDP´s!!_

_-Porrada...literalmente!-_

_Mikakiu: Oh...Geez...;P_

* * *

**De: Namixinha **

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Correção! Eu quis perguntar:

Por que diabos você não decide se vai ficar com a Inoue ou com a Rukia, essa indecisão mata todo mundo x.x! Se não ficar com as duas, eu até ia querer ficar com você... Mas tou de mal u.u' Você perdeu uma das poucas fãs que tinha xD

(vai atrás do Byakuya)

**Resposta:**

_Advogado do Ichigo: Err...b-bom...s-seg-gundo a-as p-pesquis-sas...I-ichigo-san n-ão e-está in-interessad-do em nen-nenhuma d-das mu-mulheres em que-questão._

_Mikakiu: ...¬¬'_

_Rukia:...¬¬''_

_Ulquiorra:...¬¬'''_

_Inoue:O!_

_Ichigo: Eu mereço...¬¬³_

_Mikakiu: Pera um pouco...TA FAZENDO O QUE AQUI PORRA!!!??_

_Ulquiorra: NÃO TE ENTERESSA CARALHO!!!_

_-Agora sim...PORRADA!!!!-_

_Narrador: E A BRIGA É FEEEEEEEIA GALERA!!! ULQUI-EMO JÁ LIBEROU GERAL...(a zanpakutou né) MAS MIKA-MIKA NÃO FICA PRA TRAS, PEGOU UM PAU DE TRÊS METRO PRA METER NO INFELIZ..._

_-Param de brigar de repente-_

_Ulquiorra: ¬¬...como é?_

_Mikakiu: MÃE!!! EU SEI QUE É VOCÊ!!!_

_Miyuki:-disfarçada de narrador- Droga...¬¬'..._

_Ulquiorra: -vai embora levando Inoue- Humpf..._

_Mikakiu: Humpf²..._

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Já que ninguém pensou nisso... Ichii, você já pensou em ir numa sessão de descarrego e tentar se livrar do encosto que é esse Hollow seu? Dizem que funciona.

**Resposta:**

_Advogado do Ichigo: Err..B-bom...-foi interrompido-_

_Rukia: -super avoadora no Advogado- VAI PRO RAIO QUE O PARTA!!_

_Ichigo: -o.o-_

_Mikakiu: **(anota)** Dar o remédio da Rukia e preparar a sessão de descarrego do Ichigo**(/anota)**_

_Rukia: u.u_

_Ichigo: ¬¬'_

**Para: Ulquiorra**

**Pergunta:**

Acho que essa frase nunca foi tão perfeita pra você: Tapa de amor não dói!

Não é mesmo? XD

(se mata de rir)

**Resposta:**

_-Las Nocheeeees-_

_Ulquiorra: -vendo ela se matar de rir- Vem cá pra eu te matar de uma outra forma vem..._

_Namixinha: Vou nada 8D!_

_Mikakiu: Uiuiui Terere!! \o\_

_Aizen: -Rir discretamente-..._

_All Arrancars: -zuação total- AHAUAUAHUAAHAUAHU!!!_

_Ulquiorra: ¬¬'..._

**Para: Shinigamis**

**Pergunta:**

Eu fico pensando, pensando e não entendo... Como vocês aguentam o calor que faz? Essas roupas pretas, pesadas e que cobrem o corpo todo! E vocês nunca suam, ainda mais que na Soul Society dificilmente chove ou faz frio.

Qual é o segredo? o.o

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Putz! Boa pergunta!!!_

_Renji: Você não vê nas lutas agente suando não? Não é mole..._

_Ichigo: Até que a temperatura daqui é boa..bem ventilado..ar fresco..etc._

_Rukia: Concordo...assista Bleach novamente e preste atenção nos detalhes..._

_Mikakiu: Hun..._

**Para: Todos**

**Pergunta:**

Eis algo que sempre ficou na minha cabeça õ.õ Se uma pessoa morre, ela vai para a Soul Society... mas e se uma pessoa da Soul Society morre, pra onde ela vai?

Pro Paraíso dos Pôneis? XD Ou quem sabe para o Vazio (Como em Death Note)

**Resposta:**

_-Hueco Mundo-_

_Zaero: Uma coisa que ficou na sua cabeça? Cérebro? 8D!_

_Mikakiu: Começou...¬¬_

_Grimmjaw: Não to afim de responder essa merda..._

_Ulquiorra: ..._

_Noitora: Foda-se...to nem ai pra onde as almas vão...tenho certeza que eu não vou pro mesmo lugar._

_Luppi: Nhaaa..._

_Aizen: Pergunte ao autor..porque eu quero saber a mesma coisa..._

_Gin: -;)-..._

_-Soul Society-_

_Todos exceto Byakuya: PERGUNTE AO KUBO TITE!!!_

_-------------------_

_Raito Yagami: Quer dizer que o 'L' foi pro vazio?_

_L: Com medo que eu puxe seu pé Raito-kun?..._

_Mikakiu: Hohoho... xD_

* * *

**De: ****Elys the black angel**

**Para: Tatsuki**

**Pergunta:**

A Inoue ta no Hueco mundo, e você no mundo humano, como você ta se sentindo sem sua amiga?

**Resposta:**

_Tatsuki: Pense em alguém que você ama muito... alguém que você prometeu proteger... alguém que você não consegue viver sem... alguém que você daria a vida... agora: PENSE QUE UM FDP EMO A SEQUESTROU POR ORDEM DE UM RBD! Como você se sente ò.ó????_

_Mikakiu: Profundo..._

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Moranguinhu você já tentou dar uns pegões na Tatsuki?

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: "Morte rápida e violenta"...Não Nunca! E não sou homem de fazer tal coisa..._

_Mikakiu: Sei..._

_Isshin: Ta no sangue rapaz!!! ;D_

_Ichigo: ¬¬'..._

**Para: Renji**

**Pergunta:**

Porque todo mundo ama você? Eu I Love YOu VC...

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Eita 'ingres' brabo! ;P_

_Renji: Porque eu sou foda.?_

_Ichigo: Todo mundo ama ele? Fale só por você...¬¬_

_Rukia: Idem._

_Mikakiu:-pegou carona- Idem!_

_Miyuki: Idem? 8D_

_Renji:'-'..._

**Para: Hisagi**

**Pergunta:**

Casa comigu fofu? (daqui não saiu solteira)

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Eita mulher decicida!_

_Hisagi: -vermelho- Eto..._

_Ichigo: Daqui tu não sai é viva...ou você ta pensando que pra casar com um espírito tu tem que ta viva?_

_Rukia: -plagiando Itachi- "Rasteje, morra miseravelmente e quando estiver na Soul Society procure com quem casar" xD!_

_Mikakiu: Hehehe..._

**Para: Yachiru**

**Pergunta:**

Adoro seu Cabelo... como você faz pra ele ficar sempre assim?

**Resposta:**

_Yachiru: Eu não lavo ;D!_

_Mikakiu: Ergh!!!_

_Rukia:-x.x-_

_Elys:...o.o''_

* * *

**De: Ray-chan**

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Vei!! fala sério..eu vo aih te dah uns murros!! a Rukia jah disse q você "vive no coração dela" isso eh uma declaração..foge com ela logo!! vocês formam o melhor casal de anime q jah existiu nesse mundo!! se vocês não ficarem juntos eu vou mu junta a Teh-san (ela eh minha amiga) e vou atira tijolos explosivos em vocês!! então vamos logoo..você tah perdenu tempo ¬¬

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Cadê meu advogado?_

_Rukia: Tu não lembra? Mandei ele pra puta que pariu!_

_Mikakiu: Paro aqui! Ta na hora de resolvermos esse problema! Rukia tu gosta do Ichigo?_

_Rukia: Ele é um bom amigo. Importante pra mim._

_Mikakiu: Ichigo tu gosta da Rukia?_

_Ichigo: Ela é uma boa amiga. Importante pra mim._

_Mikakiu: Então fudeu...ELES NÃO VÃO FICAR JUNTOS ATE SEGUNDA ORDEM, ou seja, até Kubo Tite se pronunciar._

_Ichigo e Rukia: o.o''..._

**Para: Gin**

**Pergunta:**

Sabe Gin..eu gosto muito de você..apesar de você ser vilão..mas la vai a pergunta: aquela coisa de cobra com a Rukia foi meio estranha.. O.O' você tem alguma coisa contra ela..ou aquela cobra foi algo meio sugestivo P??

**Resposta:**

_-In Hueco Mundo-_

_Gin:-;)- Nhá...aquilo ali foi só "efeitos especiais"...pra dar um pouco de drama..._

_Mikakiu: Tu entende muito de 'dramas' heim?_

_Gin: -;)- Eu faço o que posso..._

_Mikakiu: Hehehe..._

_Rukia: ¬¬'..._

_Aizen: Depois eu sou o Hentai..._

**Para: Ulquiorra**

**Pergunta:**

Você com esse jeito de superior dizendo que aquele tapa da Inoue não foi nada, não me engana..eu vi a sua cara..aquilo significou algo pra você..responde de uma vez..você tah xonado nela naum eh?!?

**Resposta:**

_- Hueco Mundo Ainda...-_

_Ulquiorra: Significou sim algo pra mim. Significou que assim que Aizen-sama não precisar mais dela aquele tapa vai ter volta. Tenho dito._

_Mikakiu: Uia...;P_

_Inoue: '-'..._

_Mikakiu: Eita relacionamento difícil..._

_Ulquiorra: u.u'..._

**Para: Urahara**

**Pergunta:**

Urahara..andam comentando por aih que você eh o culpado por tudo de ruim que acontece no anime..o que você acha disso?/ criaram ateh uma comunidade no orkut " a culpa eh do urahara"  
PS: sou sua fã ;D

**Resposta:**

_Urahara: Olha uma fã! ;D_

_Mikakiu: Bom ele já respondeu essa questão...vamos logo pra próxima que tem alguém aqui quase me matando...¬¬_

_Miyuki: (Responde logo as minhas porra...)_

**Para: Bya-kun**

**Pergunta:**

Todo mundo sabe que você é um irmão ciumento e tals..que ninguém merece a Rukia..mas você ainda não percebeu que ela ama o Ichigo?!? Deixa eles serem felizes !

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Realmente...NINGUEM MERECE A RUKIA!_

_Rukia: Quer morrer é?????_

_Byakuya:-lendo-..._

_Mikakiu: Ei ei..agente já resolveu esse problema..não se exaltem..._

_Ichigo: ¬¬'_

_Rukia: ¬¬''..._

* * *

**De: ****Hyuuga Mitha**

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Ichigo, por que você não chama o Yondaime pra selar o coisa ruim... ops, o hollow que tá dentro de você igual ele fez com a Kyuubi dentro do Naruto-kun? 8D ah, desculpe-me pelo apelido, não pensei que fosse fazer sucesso xD (pisca pra Rukia)

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: Hehehe..._

_Mikakiu: Hehehe²_

_Ichigo: "hehehe" uma porra!...¬¬...ja me mandaram exorcizar...agora já tão mandando eu chamar outra pessoa pra mim "selar"...sei não.._

_Naruto: Eu também não sei não...¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Epa...anime errado..cai fora!_

_Naruto: Quando o Sasuke apareceu ninguém reclamou '-'_

_Mikakiu: É porque você fede...sai!_

_Naruto: ¬¬_

_Ichigo: Coitado do garoto.._

_Mikakiu: Sai você também 'coisa ruim dentro do corpo'!!_

_Ichigo: ¬¬_

_Rukia: Dolly!!...\o\_

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Eu amo seus desenhos! São fofos, e o Ichigo sente inveja deles, não ligue. Faz um desenho do Shirou-chan pra mim? 8DD

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: Hohoho!! Eu sei, eu sei..nem ligo mais pra essa ovelha...e eu faço um sim do capitão pra você..só não conta nada a ele...-pisca-_

_Arloniro: Faz nada. Esqueceu que você morreu? 8D_

_Rukia: VOCÊ DE NOVO??? MAIS QUE Piiiiiiiiii!_

_Arloniro: Eita boca suja ;x...hehehe_

_Mikakiu: Alem de arrancar, fraco e morto...ainda é tosco..CAI FORA!!!_

_Arloniro: '-'..._

_Rukia: Boa! Toca aqui –estende a mão-_

_Mikakiu: -bate na mão- É assim que se faz...aprenda!_

_Rukia: Hehehe..._

**Para: Aizen**

**Pergunta:**

Isso não é uma pergunta mas... NUNCA SUBESTIME A CRIATIVIDADE HUMANA! \o/

**Resposta:**

_-Hueco Mundo-_

_Aizen: Isso também não é uma resposta mas...NUNCA ACREDITE EM UM HOMEM DE ÓCULOS! _

_Mikakiu: Eu vou ter que admitir...Essa foi FODA!_

_Aizen: Aproveite que você esta admitindo tudo e diga logo que me ama..._

_Mikakiu: Minha mãe me ensinou a não mentir...u.u_

_Miyuki: Boa filhinha...;)_

_Aizen: ¬¬'..._

**Para: Shirou-chan**

**Pergunta:**

Você não admite mesmo hein? Eu sei que você e a Hinamori tem um caso, tantas fics e você simplesmente morre por ela! Ahá, desminta isso agora!

**Resposta:**

_Hitsugaya: -assoviando-..._

_Mikakiu: Esse povo não admite de jeito nenhum..._

_Hitsugaya: To cansado dessas perguntas...porque ninguém nunca pergunta nada para Momo? u.u_

_Mikakiu: É mesmo...então: Façam perguntas para a Hinamori \o\_

_Hitsugaya:¬¬'..._

* * *

**De: Maxin**

**Para: Ulquiorra**

**Pergunta:**

É impressão minha ou durantes as perguntas da Orihime você teve crise de ciúmes?

**Resposta:**

_-Na Porra do Las Noches-_

_Ulquiorra: Tsc...tsc...era impressão...apenas defendo os interesses de Aizen-sama._

_Mikakiu: Sei...me conta Aizen...o que você tem dado as crianças da sua creche?_

_Aizen: Nada. Rukia não mandou a pensão...;)_

_Mikakiu: É...a fome faz **isso** com as pessoas...;D_

_Ulquiorra: ¬¬..._

**Para: Irmão da Inoue**

**Pergunta:**

Porque você não virou Arrancar também seria tão fofo :3??

**Resposta:**

_Irmão da Inoue: PORQUE EU TOMEI VERGONHA NA CARA!_

_Mikakiu: Yeah!!!_

_Rukia: Daléeeeeeeeeeeee_

_Ichigo: Vire fã porra!!!_

_Renji: Hehehe..._

_Miyuki: 8D!!_

_--_

_Arrancars: Vai ter volta...¬¬''''_

**Para: **Chizuru e Tatsuki

**Pergunta:**

Vocês se amam não é?É um amor tão lindo o de vocês ;D falem a verdade vai me dizer que vocês nunca sentiram nada uma pela outra hein xD?

**Resposta:**

_Chizuro: Por essa bruta? Nunca...prefiro a minha Inoue ;3_

_Tatsuki: Deprimente...¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Ergh!...¬¬'_

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Já pensou em ir num psiquiátrica? Sabe... esquizofrenia não é bom, daqui a pouco vai acabar que nem o Saga de Gêmeos, disputando o posto de deus hein xD?

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: **(anotando)** Exorcismo, selamento e psiquiatra**(/anotando)** Como sempre vocês me surpreende cada vez mais...Obrigada!_

_Ichigo: Porque você ficou emocionada? ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Não posso não é? u.u_

_Rukia: Já percebeu uma coisa Mika?_

_Mikakiu: O que é?_

_Rukia: Elas mesmas dão o "problema" em cima do Ichigo chamando ele de Dolly ou 'coisa ruim dentro do corpo'...e elas mesmas são solidárias ao dar dicas de como ele se curar...lindo isso!_

_Mikakiu: Tocante não?..._

_Miyuki: Profundo...caminhaaaaaaaaaa menina vai responder minhas perguntas..!!_

_Mikakiu: Já vou mãe! ¬¬''_

**Para: Byakuya**

**Pergunta:**

Porque no mangá parece ter a cara de um adolescente e no anime parece mais, cof cof, maduro?

**Resposta:**

_Byakuya: -fecha o livro e se levanta- Culpa dos editores incompetentes...Rukia... _

_Rukia: Hai?_

_Byakuya: Estou voltando para a mansão...não demore muito aqui fora._

_Rukia: Hai Nii-sama!_

_Mikakiu: Ele foi rápido dessa vez...o.o_

_Rukia: Foi..o.o_

**Para: Kon**

**Pergunta:**

Porque você não pega um gigai como Urahara pra você aproveitar mais a vida se eh que me entende xD

**Resposta:**

_Kon: Porque é caro...e porque eu já peguei o corpo do Hanatarou!!_

_Mikakiu: E ta se ferrando com ele...hehehe.._

_Kon: É a vida...¬¬_

_Mikakiu: É a morte...xD_

**Para: Isshin**

**Pergunta:**

Se o Ichigo é um shinigami significa que as irmãs dele também são ou serão ??

**Resposta:**

_Isshin: Bora prestar atenção nesse historia ai em galera...o Ichigo só é shinigami porque tomou os poderes da Rukia...as minha filhas são apenas humanas...apesar de ter um pai fodão como eu 8D._

_Mikakiu: Começou muito bem mas tinha que falar merda no final...¬¬_

_Ichigo: Como sempre..._

_Karin:-chuta o pai- CHUTA QUE É MACUMBA!!_

_Mikakiu: Owned!!_

_--- _

**Maxin: **Bem é só isso bjus fui (leva o Ken-cha pra casa)

**Mikakiu:** Calma..Ainda vai ter o casamento no próximo capitulo xD

**Maxin: **Nhá...;D

* * *

**De: Kimisa**

**Para: Mikakiu-san (Sou eu! ;D)**

**Pergunta:**

É mais uma sugestão do que pergunta, enfim... Que tal organizar um show de streap com os garotos de Bleach? Daria um bom dinheiro, mas claro, como dei a idéia eu ganho desconto, né? (olhar pidão)

**Resposta:**

_Aizen: E eu volto a falar..."E eu sou o hentai"?...¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Pronto Kimisa...pelo menos o Aizen já se pronunciou dizendo que vai!_

_Aizen: Vai sonhando..._

_Gin: -;)-..._

_Mikakiu: O Gin também Vai \o\...vai chover Shinsou pra tudo que é lado!_

_Miyuki: Eu acho que não...---´_

_Mikakiu: O Gin não vai mais não –x.x-_

_Meninas: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

_Mikakiu: Mas ta anotada a sugestão...o/_

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Já pensou em reclamar com o Kubo-sama? Porque, puxa! Você é um clone muito mal feito!! Seu cabelo desbotou! u.ú Ah, agora entendo o porque do título... o.ó

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: AHAUAHAUAHUAAHAUAHAUAHAUAHU!!!!_

_Rukia: PUTA CRIATIVIDADE!!!!!_

_Ichigo:¬¬..._

_Kubo Tite: Essa valeu a piada! ;D!_

_Mikakiu: Bleach---Água Sanitária...hehe...coitado do Ichigo..Como sempre Kimisa..me surpreende..quando eu penso que não tem mais nada a dizer..ela vem com uma bomba \o\_

_Kimisa: Eu faço o que posso...mas fale se não é?...;D_

_Rukia: Hehehe...yeah!_

**Para: Gin**

**Pergunta:**

O Renji me deixou esperando, então... Casa comigo?? (olhar pidão 2: a revanche) Eu ainda torço pra você com a Rangiku... Mas demorou muito... u.u

**Resposta:**

_Renji: Eu não deixei esperando não...'-'_

_Mikakiu: Ohhh...A FILA ANDA!_

_Rukia: Ahuahaauahau!!_

_-Hueco Mundo-_

_Gin:-ia responder mas foi cortado-..._

_Aizen: A resposta é Não._

_Mikakiu: O.O'''_

_Gin: o.o…_

_Miyuki:-passando proprina pro Aizen- ´---´..._

_Mikakiu: Você não presta mulher..._

_Miyuki: Não fala assim com a sua mãe!_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬'_

**Para: Aizen**

**Pergunta:**

Certo, não é bem uma pergunta, mas... Eu te admiro muito. Você enganou todo mundo! É incrível!! Você é genial... Posso ser sua aprendiz?

**Resposta:**

_Aizen: Depois do que eu acabei de fazer você ainda vai quere ser..? Espero resposta._

_Mikakiu: ¬¬'..._

_Aizen:-sorri- Ciúmes?_

_Mikakiu: Não...dor de barriga!_

_Aizen:¬¬'..._

**Para: Kaien**

**Pergunta:**

Como se sente agora que apareceu de novo? Vai descolorir o cabelo e substituir o Ichigo?? Admita, seu plano sempre foi ser o protagonista, certo? Certo??

**Resposta:**

_Arloniro:Pobre menina...hehehe..._

_Rukia: ¬¬'..._

_Mikakiu: Sem spoilers...u.u_

**Para: Chad**

**Pergunta:**

É muito ruim perder toda hora? Ainda mais depois de ganhar um poder novo. Deve ser traumatizante... Já pensou em visitar um psicólogo?

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Parem de mandar agente ir procurar um psicólogo! Vocês é que estão precisando!!_

_Sado:...-traumatizado-_

_Mikakiu: Eita...retou-se...;D_

_Ichigo: ¬¬'..._

_-Hueco Mundo-_

_Noitora: Hohoho...;D!!!_

* * *

**De: ****Bi-chan H. C**

**Para: Matsumoto**

**Pergunta:**

1 - Como você agüentou o Gin tanto tempo, fia?

2 - Fala a verdade, você só usa essa correntinha pros caras ficarem olhando pro seu decote, né? ;P

**Resposta:**

_Matsumoto: Resposta nº1: Não vamos falar de desgraças...Resposta nº2: O que é bonito é pra se mostrar ;P!_

**Para: **Ovelha-kun e Rukia-nee-san

**Pergunta:**

Porque vocês fazem tanto doce se até o Kubo já falou que vai dar IchiRuki no final? xD

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo e Rukia: FALOU? ENTÃO PROVE!!_

_Mikakiu: O.O..._

**Para: Aizen**

**Pergunta:**

Pare de se achar que você não é Deus nada u.u Só tem um(a) Deus(a) aqui e esse(a) sou eu ò.o Eu tenho fotos de toda a criação do universo pra provar! -pega o álbum de fotos e esfrega na cara do Aizen-

**Resposta:**

_-Hueco Mundo...sim, ela pediu pra morrer...-_

_Aizen: No dia que você, protótipo de gente, conseguir me vencer...ai sim...você será um Deus...caso contrario...vá chorar na barra da saia da sua mãe...Quanto à criação do Universo...Que merda você fez heim? É por isso que eu quero mudar essa grande bola de lixo.._

_Arrancars:-em pé batendo palmas e assoviando-_

_Mikakiu: Paga paus..¬¬_

**Para: Hanatarou**

**Pergunta:**

Você não é gay nada, você gosta é da Rukia que eu sei xD Olha só, HanaxRuki! Será que ninguém nunca pensou nesse couple antes? A.A

**(momento teoria da conspiração on)**

Rukia: Hanatarou! Hoje eu vou voltar tarde porque o Taichou disse que tem muita coisa pra fazer lá na divisão, então pegue as crianças na escola, passe as roupas, varra o chão e não me espere pro jantar, tá?

Hanatarou: Hai, querida...

**(momento teoria da conspiração off)**

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: Que bruxa eu seria...o.o_

_Mikakiu: Nada Rukia...isso ai se chama "mulher moderna"..._

_Rukia: Uia...acho que me acostumo com isso ;D_

_Hanatarou:-no chão porque desmaiou- x.x_

* * *

**De: ****Hana Sakurazukamori**

**Para: Byakuya**

**Pergunta:**

Já reparou que seu nome é, praticamente, idêntico ao do Deus Byakko? (para quem não sabe, Byakko é um dos Quatro deuses animais, da mitologia japonesa e chinesa. É o Tigre branco, guardião do oeste). o.o Tenho que falar, eu leio teu nome e a primeira coisa que me vem à cabeça é o Byakko.

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: Meu irmão não ta então eu respondo..pode?_

_Mikakiu: Deve!_

_Rukia: Bom...a semelhança é incrível mas você sabia que "Byakuya" significa "Branco"?_

_Mikakiu: Pelo menos já te meio caminho andando pro "Tigre" ne ?_

_Rukia: Huahauahau..!!_

_Mikakiu: ;P_

**Para: Tousen**

**Pergunta:**

Olha, pode ser impressão minha... Mas, sabia que seu nome parece a forma carinhosa de falar "Otou-san?" (pai) (que é Tou-san XD)

**Resposta:**

_-Hueco Mundo ¬¬-_

_Tousen: Acho que ela andou investigando sobre nossos nomes..._

_Aizen: Hun...desocupada..._

_Tousen: É...parece sim._

_Mikakiu: Curto e Grosso._

_Miyuki: Hehehe...---´_

_Mikakiu: Droga! (duplo sentido)¬¬_

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Seu cabelo é natural ou você usa tintura? E se usou, coloriu as sobrancelhas também? XD

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: É natural._

_Miyuki: Curto e Grosso? 8D_

_Ichigo: O que..? O cabelo? o.o'_

_Miyuki: Depende do referencial..hehehe_

_Mikakiu: Menos mãe..odeio física..._

**Para: Sado**

**Pergunta:**

Como você fez pra ficar DESSE TAMANHO?? **Pelo amor de Deus**! Me fala como você fez! Eu sou tampinha feito a Rukia! Queria saber como faço pra crescer assim! Me diz seu truque, "montanha"! XD

**Resposta:**

_Aizen: Amor é uma coisa que eu não tenho...mas posso lhe proporcionar prazer...;)_

_Mikakiu: Faz a pergunta agora infeliz!! "Ainda dizem que eu sou Hentai" E É MESMO!_

_Aizen: Ciúmes não leva a nada Mika-chan..._

_Mikakiu: Mika-chan é a MÃE!_

_Aizen: A sua? ;)_

_Miyuki: Olha a língua RBD..._

_Aizen: Humpf..._

_Sado:-sem direito de resposta-..._

**Para: Kon**

**Pergunta:**

1- Me diz, o que aconteceu na tua vida pra você ser tão... PERVETIDO? SEU HENTAI! -da um super-soco na cara do Kon-

2- Kon... Você tem algum parentesco com o Simba, do Rei leão? xD

**Resposta:**

_Kon:-imitando a Matsumoto- Resposta nº1: Ficar anos trancafiado não é mole...é duro!...Resposta nº2: Simba não é nada em comparação a mim...apenas um reles empregado..._

**Para: Ishida**

**Pergunta:**

Você fica mais atraente com os sem os óculos? -babando só de imaginar-

**Resposta:**

_Ishida: Você escolhe: Um cara nerd com os óculos ou um cara atraente sem os óculos e...CEGO._

_Mikakiu: ;x..._

**Para: Hitsugaya**

**Pergunta:**

Como você tem o cabelo branco? Isso é natural? o.O

**Resposta:**

_Hitsugaya: O Gin também tem...pergunta pra ele! Ah..¬¬'_

_Mikakiu: o.o..._

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Sabia que eu te acho demais? Você é surpreendente em todos os aspectos! Faz coisas incríveis! Eu adoro o seu estilo, o seu jeito de pensar e agir! Alem de ser super hilário! XD Você é "O" cara!

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: -assustado- Err...serio? Quer dizer...serio mesmo?_

_Mikakiu: Ela ta zuando rapaz...Hoje é 1º de Abril! (A fic foi postada em 1º de abril mesmo;D)_

_Ichigo: Se for verdade...fala de novo...porque hoje não é um bom dia pra falar as coisa..._

_Rukia: Ichigo..._

_Ichigo: Quê?_

_Rukia: AMO VOCÊ!_

_Ichigo: Também te amo...¬¬..._

_Rukia: **(pensa)**Ele não acreditou '-'... **(/pensa)**_

**Para: Rapazes**

**Pergunta:**

Vocês gostam de garotas mais... "Cheinhas"? XD

**Resposta:**

_Kon: O que vier pra mim é lucro!!_

_Ishida e Ichigo: TARADO!! –super soco-_

_Sado:..._

_Chizuru: A Inoue-san é o meu modelo perfeito!_

_Mikakiu: A pergunta é para os "rapazes"...¬¬_

_Miyuki: Deixe a menina ser feliz...;D_

_Chizuru: ;P..._

_Mikakiu:¬¬'..._

* * *

**De: Machi**

**Para: Mikakiu**

**Pergunta:**

Caraca,essa fic era de bleach, mas o que os personagens de Naruto estão fazendo aqui? XD (aponta para capítulos anteriores em que o sasuke aparece)

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Tu ainda não viu nada...Naruto já baixou o santo por aqui hoje... xD!_

**Para: Aizen e Gin (A dupla dinâmica xD)**

**Pergunta:**

PQP AIZEN ¬¬  
QUE TIPO DE VILÃO TU É? SE DIZ DEUS MAS NUNCA MATOU NEM UM PERSONAGEM ( tá certo que quase matou a Momo e o Shirou-chan,mas isso são detalhes u.u ).ATÉ MESMO O GAY DO OROCHIMARU É MELHOR QUE VOCE, E QUEM FAZ TUDO SÃO OS ARRANKARES, SE LIGA MANÉ u.u

**Resposta:**

_-Hueco Mundo...HAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHU...Sorry... xD-_

_Aizen:Normalmente as pessoas ficariam felizes por eu não ter ainda matado ninguém...mas pelo o que eu vi, você parece gostar de ver gente morta então: VA ASSISTIR NARUTO E NÃO ME ENCHE!_

_Gin:-;)-...Oh...idem.´---´!_

_Miyuki: -**balançando os pompons** (Não resisti mãe ;D)- _

**Para: Kira**

**Pergunta:**

Minhas amigas acham você emo com essa franja XD o que acha de inovar? \o

**Resposta:**

_Kira: Se me acham emo..imagine o que não acham do Ulquiorra..._

_Mikakiu: Nuuuussa...até o Kira fazendo piadinhas...ahh...ja sei porque..._

_Kira:-garrafa de sakê não mão- Purrr queee? Hic!Hic!_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬..._

_Ulquiorra: Se a pergunta fosse pra mim...eu diria: Esta na hora de inovar sim...MUDE DE AMIGAS! ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Mas não foi pra você!!_

_Ulquiorra: ¬¬'''''''''_

**Para: Shirou-chan**

**Pergunta:**

Como você não diz ter nenhum tipo de relacionamento com a Hinamori se já vi várias fics fofas de vocês? \o/

**Resposta:**

_Hitsugaya: Eu admito...eu e a Hinamori temos um caso sim! Já temos três filhos e moramos juntos._

_Aizen: Então tu é corno ;).._

_Hitsugaya: O QUE?? O que eu falei era mentira por causa do 1º de Abril!!!_

_Aizen: Idem. ;)_

_Hitsugaya: -respira aliviado-...err..._

_Aizen: Olha...como ele ficou exaltado..._

_Mikakiu: hehehe..._

_Hitsugaya: ¬¬'..._

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

NÃO SEJA TROUXA  
**(spoiler mode on \o )** aquele maldito espada que apareceu no último capítulo não é o Kaien,mate ele \o/

**Resposta:**

_Arloniro: Tarde demais...;D_

_Rukia: Tive que descobrir sozinha...mas valeu mesmo assim...pelo menos...EU ACABEI COM ELE!!!_

_Arloniro: ¬¬'..._

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Posso te chamar de moranguinho? XD'

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Só se você me odiar...ai sim..você poderá chamar..._

_Grimmjaw: Moranguinho...;D_

_Miyuki: Moranguinho...;P_

_Mikakiu: Pêssego...;x_

_Miyuki: -tapão na Mika- Não estraga a parada porra!_

_Mikakiu: x.x..._

**Para: Inoue**

**Pergunta:**

Como você paga o imposto de sua casa se você mora sozinha e nem emprego tem? o.o

**Resposta:**

_Ulquiorra: Isso não importa...ela não paga mais._

_Mikakiu: Você paga pra ela? 8D_

_Ulquiorra: Não...ela não mora mais naquela cidade de lixos..._

_Mikakiu: Ahhh...e agora onde ela mora?_

_Ulquiorra: Hueco Mundo...Las Noches...Cela Nº 321._

_Mikakiu: Ahhhh...q o que você ta fazendo aqui mesmo PORRA?!!!_

_Ulquiorra: ¬¬'..._

_Mikakiu:¬¬'''.._

_Inoue: ..._

**Para: Renji**

**Pergunta:**

Posso fazer uma G magazine sua? xD

**Resposta:**

_Renji: Só se você fizer um Playboy sua ;D_

_Mikakiu: É justo._

_Miyuki: Concordo. ----´_

**Para: Byakuya**

**Pergunta:**

Quer que eu te ajude a melhorar suas piadas? o/

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: Nhaa porque? As piadas do nii-san são as melhores...!_

_Mikakiu: Realmente...qualquer piada vindo dele fica engraçada...só o fato dele contá-las já é hilário!!_

_Rukia: xD!_

**Para: Zaraki**

**Pergunta:**

...eu acho você e a Yachiru um casal tão meigo ;o;''

**Resposta:**

_Zaraki: Já estou noivo...e não sou pedófilo._

_Yachiru: -comendo doces-...hun?_

_Mikakiu: Oh...que homem nobre!_

_Miyuki: Oh...que homem besta isso sim...;D!_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬'...(meu pai salvou a minha educação)_

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Seus desenhos rulam \o/  
tem até mesmo uma comunidade no orkut pra isso xD

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: Arigaaaaatouuuuuuuu pelo elogio!! Huhuuhuh!_

_Ichigo: ¬¬'..nem vou falar mais nada._

_Mikakiu: Já tava na hora de você desistir mesmo...;D_

_Ichigo: Loucas...¬¬_

**Para: Hitsugaya**

**Pergunta:**

Cara, estou cansada de ver fakes noobs no orkut fingindo ser você,o que acha de fazer uma conta pra você e denunciar todos esses idiotas? \o

**Resposta:**

_Hitsugaya: Eu apenas sinto pena deles..._

_Mikakiu: Falou que nem Aizen...;D_

_Hitsugaya: Não me compare com aquele infeliz...¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Oh...;x_

**Para: Tatsuki**

**Pergunta:**

Em que colégio de karatê você estudou \o ?

**Resposta:**

_Tatsuki: No mesmo que o de Ichigo.._

_(A autora não sabia a resposta e teve que improvisar...se mata x.x)_

* * *

_**Barulho de fogos de artifício**_

_**Boo.**_

_**Oi Mika 8D Arrastando a folha de papel, com as perguntas**_

_**:B**_

_**Bem, bem, bem. Tem bastante, mas, fazer o que? 8D**_

**De: Ichimaru Miyuki (Sim... a própria...que ficou me zuando aqui...amada mamãe)**

**Para: O tão esperado GIN...**

**Pergunta:**

Casa comigo? D Se disser que não, verá o que é uma Vaizard louca da vida. :

(Vira pro Aizen e cochicha:) D Te dou a chave dos céus e o direito de ser o padrinho, se convencer ele.

**Resposta:**

**-**_No Hueco Muuuuundo-_

_Aizen: Hehehe..._

_Gin: O.O''''_

_Mikakiu: ZIFUDE-O!_

_Aizen: Você ira casar com ele sim…_

_Gin: -;)- ...Vai...?_

_Aizen: Fica quieto ai...u.u...sim...porém...você terá que convencer a Mika a falar que me ama...;D!_

_Mikakiu: Isso não vai acontecer...!_

_Miyuki: Agente conversa em casa Mikakiuzinha da mamãe..´-------´_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬'...sacana...(**Afiando a Lãnima**)_

_Aizen: ohh..ZIFUDE-O ..._

_Gin: -;)-...(Primeiro de Abril...?) ---´_

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Hã, hã, essa é uma dúvida que não quer calar. Por algum acaso Kubo Tite se inspirou nas meninas super poderosas pra fazer você? Principalmente a docinho. **Baixinha, cabeçuda, olhos grandes e irritadinha**. :O

**Resposta:**

_Rukia:¬¬'...valeu Miyuki..._

_Mikakiu: HAUAHAUAHAUAAHU!_

_Ichigo: Eu que digo agora: QUANTA CRIATIVIDADE!!_

_Renji: Ohhh..ahauahauahauaahu!!!!_

_Rukia:-ownada-...¬¬'''_

**Para: Tousen**

**Pergunta:**

Quantos dedos eu tenho aqui, mermão? ¦D

Fala sério. Você é rapper? ; Todo negão tem que ser rapper, não pode ser..Ou melhor, TEM que ser.

**Resposta:**

_Aizen: Pegue leve Tousen...é a futura noiva do Gin..._

_Gin:...Yare..yare...como Aizen-sama tem tanta certeza?_

_Aizen: Acredite Gin...eu tenho a certeza! Vá se preparando..._

_Mikakiu:¬¬..._

_Tousen: Não sei...e não._

**Para: Ulquiorra**

**Pergunta:**

Outra pergunta que não quer calar: Você é emo, ou esse jeitinho é só pra fazer charme mesmo? Essa maquiagem **(tosse)**gay**(tosse)** não me engana não.

**Resposta:**

_-Hueco Mundo..-_

_Ulquiorra: Uma palavra pra você Ichimaru Miyuki: **INCESTUOSA**!_

_Miyuki: Mal Amado! u.u_

**Para: Jawjaw**

**Pergunta:**

DEIXA EU CUTUCAR SEU BURACO? **(insira malícia aqui)**

**Resposta:**

_Grimmjaw: Hehehe...escolha um..e sinta-se avontade...8D..._

_Mikakiu: ¬¬'..._

**Para: Aizen**

**Pergunta:**

:O

Oh, Deus.

Eu tenho algumas perguntinhas pra fazer pra ti.

_**Aizen:** Fale minha filha._

1 - Como você se sente sabendo que o seu castelo tem nome de puteiro??

2 - Você é Rebelde? Some esse cabelinho, com essa roupinha, e essa sua fixação pelo espanhol...Sei não, heim. Oo'

3 - Como é o nome da creche:D Las Nochinhas? Com tanto Allankar aí...

**Resposta:**

_Aizen: -pretende levar as perguntas na brincadeira...caso contrario não haverá casamento...porque a noiva será morta- 1º Puterio? Hun...e então cadê as mulheres daqui?...2º Rebelde? Não...não nasci nos anos 80...a fixação pelo espanhol é cupa do Kubo...3º Depende...você quer ser a babá?...;D_

_Mikakiu:-preferiu não comentar-_

_Gin:-ainda achando que não vai casar- ´--´_

**Para: Gin**

**Pergunta:**

Amado, 'xa eu perguntar uma coisinha indiscreta. O tamanho da sua espada **(insira malícia aqui)** é proporcional ao da Shinsou ou ela se estica também?

**Resposta:**

_Gin: -;)-...Depende do movimento que você queira fazer...tudo depende de você...---´ e da criatividade..._

_Mikakiu: Me poupem disso pelo amor de DEUS!_

_Aizen: Pra você me chamar assim..deve ta necessitada ;D!_

_Mikakiu: Baixaria...culpa sua mãe!_

_Miyuki: Cala boca que tu não tem pai..então não reclama! u.u_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬'.._

**Para: Ishida**

**Pergunta:**

Por que você gosta de BRABULETAS ?:O

**Resposta:**

_Ishida: Ah...porque elas são lindas!_

_Sasuke: Concordo!_

_Mikakiu: EI...Psiu...emooo...cai fora que já teve gente reclamando porque a galera de Naruto ta invadindo isso aqui.._

_Sasuke: Me respeite que eu não faço parte da "galera de naruto"...¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Ah...você entendeu! ¬¬'_

**Para: Mayuri-alo-criançada-o-bozo-chegou-taichou**

**Pergunta:**

Você é primo do Bozo...NÉ?? NÉ:'D

**Resposta:**

_Mayuri: Sim...eu e o Gin ai...¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Não mexe com a 'cobra' dela rapaz...é só um aviso.._

_Mayuri: Ela que começou...u.u_

**Para: Hikaro Shinji**

**Pergunta:**

Não acredito que até agora NINGUÉM fez pergunta pra ti. Como você consegue ignorar a lei da gravidade e beber água de ponta cabeça?? O.O

**Resposta:**

_Shinji: É...a galera aqui não gosta muito de Vaizards não...mas você chegou pra mudar a historia dessa fanfic 8D_

_Mikakiu: Vamos a pergunta..._

_Shinji:Bom...respondo com outra pergunta: Como você tem coragem de casar com o Gin?...é quase do mesmo jeito...hehehe_

_Mikakiu: Boa!...u.u_

**Para: Ishida**

**Pergunta:**

:O Alguém me explica porque um QUINCY é o ser mais OP do anime?? Realmente, você parece o Sasuke... É op que nem a bicha, digo... ;D

**Resposta:**

_Ishida:-¬¬-..._

_Mikakiu: OP!!..;D_

_Sasuke: ¬¬'..._

**Para: **Mika-chan-baka-kawaii. 8D

**Pergunta:**

Você sabe que eu te amo, né, filhote de cruz credo? ;D

Agora me diz. Por que você não suporta o Aizen aqui, mas no orkut é filha dele:O

Haam...

Mistérios.

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: OH PORRA! Tu tinha que falar isso aqui??!! Merda...¬¬'...ainda bem que você sabe de quem eu sou filhote..._

_Miyuki: Sim...do Aizen! 8D_

_Aizen: Que Historia é essa? _

_Mikakiu: Nada...¬¬'_

_Aizen:¬¬'..._

**Para: Hanatarou**

**Pergunta:**

8D Ô, coisinha mais fofa da tia. ò3ó Adoro você.

Como você consegue ser tão mongol e ao mesmo tempo tão fofinho?? HEIM HEIM? 8D

**Resposta:**

_Hanatarou: -vermelho-Err..eto...nyaaaaa \o\_

_Mikakiu: Normalmente as crianças teriam medo da Miyuki...mas ele não...menino estranho...o.o_

_Miyuki: ---´ hihihi_

**Para: **Toutou ( Hitsugaya. Toutou Toushirou² )

**Pergunta:**

8D

Como é dar uns catos na Hinamori? Baixinho esperto... Aham, aham.

**Resposta:**

_Hitsugaya: Eu não mereço isso...dois Ichimarus é sacanagem! Eu não joguei chiclete na cruz, eu juro!!_

_Mikakiu: ZIFUDE-O ..._

**Para: **Byabya ( 8D Byakuya )

**Pergunta:**

Você faz chapinha? Seu cabelo é muito liso, só pode ser chapinha...Esses bobes que ficam no seu cabelo...ARRUMOU COM A DONA FLORINDA, NÉ?? SIIM, EU VI VOCÊ INDO LÁ PEGAR COM ELA. Ò.ó Me engana que eu gosto!!

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Graças que o Byakuya não ta aqui..!_

_Miyuki: Então vamos atrás dele!!_

_Rukia: \o\ siga-me!_

_Mikakiu: O.O''_

_-Na mansão Kuchiki-_

_Miyuki: TO INVADINDO PORRA!!_

_Mikakiu: Geez...que vergonha...'-'_

_Rukia: 8D!! (Virou fã)_

_Miyuki: Cadê ele??? HEIM??_

_Byakuya: -ouve o barulho e vem ver o que foi- O que esta acontecendo aqui?_

_Mikakiu: Etoo.Byakuya-sama! É pra você responder a pergunta...onegai..._

_Miyuki: Pra que essa introdução toda? Era só entregar a parada pra ele sua lerda..._

_Mikakiu:¬¬..._

_Byakuya:-lê a pergunta-...Ele é liso natural...não são "bobes" , conseqüentemente não os peguei com essa senhora...saiam daqui agora que já respondi._

_Miyuki: Tu não me engana...bora filhote de Urubu...u.u_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬'...(ainda bem que essa é a ultima pergunta dela)_

_Miyuki: Eu voltarei! \o\_

* * *

**De: ****Teh'Elric**

**Para: Rukia, Ichigo e Byakuya**

**Pergunta:**

VOCÊS VÃO SE CASAR SIM! E eu não vou aceitar esse dinheiro! (joga dinheiro do Byakuya fora) (pega Ichigo e Rukia e bota os dois no casamento) Eu disse que ia forçar... OS DOIS A SE CASAREM E NADA VAI ME IMPEDIR! \ÒÓ/ (ichiruki maniaca que não tem medo de morrer tricopitada pela sebonzakura) Nyay! Byby, é pelo bem de sua irmã! Sabe que o Ichigo é um ótimo protetor e ele vai proteger a Rukia como sempre protegeu 8D E EU SEI QUE NO FUNDO OS DOIS QUEREM SE CASAR D Porfavor Byby? (faz carinha de cachorro pidão) Eu te imploro! Faço tudo que você quizer! P-O-R-F-A-V-O-R! Eu só quero que Ichigo e Rukia fiquem juntos... Porque já chega de enrolação Y.Y Please! Eu vou te implorar pelo resto da sua vida! Porfavor Byby! (Também fique sabendo que há mais de 20 fãs malucas por IchiRuki e são capazes de tudo, e eu sou uma delas :B, e que elas esperam desesperadamente que o Ichigo e a Rukia fiquem juntos de uma vez por todas!!) E há muitos fãs seus também sabia Byby?? Eu sou um deles tmb \o/ Você é demais!... Deixa o Ichigo se casar com a Rukia porfavor? Ó.o

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Sai uma maluca...entra outra..maravilha...¬¬_

_Ichigo: Eu que o diga...¬¬_

_Rukia: Vamos deixar isso pro Kubo resolver..._

_Byakuya: -nem ligou- ..._

**Para: Ulquiorra**

**Pergunta:**

Seu grosso Y.Y Você vai acabar sem fã nenhum! E se eu quisesses você se casaria comigo sim! (especializada em forçar pessoas a se casarem) Ò.O E não se mete na pergunta que eu mandei pra Inoue!! Ò.O Não sou mais sua fã Y.Y... Ah sim! Vocês todos, inclusive Aizen-sama, Gin e todos os Espadas estão convidados pro casamento do Ichigo e da Rukia que vai ser hoje :B (PS: Tijolos explosivos são tijolos que eu sempre carrego comigo só que bombas 8D aheuaheuaheauhea e eles são mortais D)

**Resposta:**

_-Hueco Mundiiioooo-_

_Ulquiorra: Vai pastar...¬¬' não preciso de fãs..._

_Mikakiu: Uia...;D_

_Aizen: Agradecemos o convite. E adorei os tijolos..-pisca-_

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Você é muito foda! Principalmente a sua espada! Sou sua fã! Amo você e seus desenhos maravilhosos!! O Desenha um coelhinho pra mim:B

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: \o\...Quantos elogios em um dia só! Faço o desenho com gosto!_

_Ichigo: Quantas malucas em um dia só...¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Morra de inveja...;D_

_Rukia: 8D..._

* * *

**De: ****Kaizou Konpaku**

**Para: Hitsugaya**

**Pergunta: **

**Hi**hihihihi **TSU**nami **_GAY_** **A**  
Sua falta de interesse nas mulheres chega a ser algo duvidoso, se você ñ quer a Hinamori, e demonstra uma certa repugnância pela mulherada que pagaria pra poder ao menos roer a unha do seu pé esquerdo pintada de rosa pela Yachiru enquanto você estava dormindo, **então o que você quer** ? XD

**Resposta:**

_Hitsugaya: Eu quero **você**...e ai ta afim? _

_Mikakiu: EITA PORRA \O\_

_Rukia: AHAUAHAUAAHAUAHAUAAHU!!!_

_Hinamori: ;O!_

_Mikakiu: A Miyuki se foi...mas deixou influencias...hehehe..._

_Matsumoto: Daléeeeeeeeeee Taichou!!!_

_Hitsugaya:¬¬'...(1º de Abril)_

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta: **

Ichi 1 , Go 5 ? Seu nome é uma referência á sua idade ?

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Meu nome é a referencia de tanta coisa que eu não sei mais de nada: protetor, morango, idade..._

_Rukia: Dolly..._

_Mikakiu: "Coisa ruim dentro do corpo"...;D_

_Ichigo: ¬¬'..._

**Para: Aizen**

**Pergunta: **

Q tristeza ,--, poligamia é algo tão feio .  
Se você fosse monogâmico, eu até continuaria com você.   
Por sua causa minha mascara de Vaizard apareceu **(estamos no universo Bleach, no lugar de chifres ganhamos máscaras XD)**

Eu tô até pensando em ir no Hitsugaya's Beach, é claro que eu posso mudar de idéia se você mudar essa sua atitude V. Mas se você não quiser, tudo bem eu entendo, não se preocupe que eu não conto pra ninguém que você na verdade é virg... lalalallalala cof, cof... e que só faz pose. Ohohoho Então tá certo! minha janela estará aberta novamente esta noite , não se esqueça de pesquisar sobre como colocar a... antes de vir pra cá XD

**Resposta:**

_-Las Nochinhas...hehehe-_

_Aizen: Poligamia é algo feio? **(pensa)**Sinal de que ela já experimentou**(/pensa)**...Hun...faça o seguinte então...feche sua janela...ou vai receber um CERO no meio da cara...não vou trocar varias mulheres por apenas uma...e tenho dito._

_Mikakiu: O.O'..._

_Gin:-;)-...cutucou? levou...´--´_

**Para: Mikakiu**

**Pergunta: **

Sua tarada! Eu chamei o Urahara pra tomar BANCHA! ñ banho!

Chá ñ tem nada a ver com orgia!

Ta-ra-da XD. Pronto, falei tudo agora eu posso ir comprar a... pro Aizen. XD

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: E como é que eu ia saber? 8D...deixa um PS da próxima vez...o/_

**Para: Todos**

_Olha a Isane ao longe  
-OLHA! UM HOLLOW! FUJAM!_

_corre na velocidade da luz, fazendo o corpo e alma se desmaterializarem, tornando-se uma verdadeira Kaizou Konpaku (alma modificada) XD_

_Isane:¬¬'..._

* * *

**De: ****Thamii-chan**

**Para: Ichigo, Rukia e Kon**

**Pergunta: **

Vem cá, o que acontecia dentro do armário?

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Rukia dormia._

_Kon: Rukia Babava..._

_Rukia: Eu descansava...¬¬'_

**Para: Ichigo e Rukia**

**Pergunta: **

Olha, o próprio Kubo já disse que vocês vão ficar juntos no final, então porque não assumem logo? (Y) 8D

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo e Rukia: Agente já falou...prove que ele disse isso...u.u_

* * *

**Eu não acredito que terminei!!! 58 paginas de Word \o\.**

**Explicações: A maluca que apareceu aqui (Miyuki) é a minha mãe em um RPG de Bleach que participo...ela é uma vaizard irmã de Gin..eu sou uma arrancar filha de Aizen...lindo não? xD **

**GALERA EU AMEI!!!**

**Desculpe se as ultimas perguntas ficaram sem criatividade...mão doendo e já são 3 da matina '-'...nunca mais deixo acumular ..e claro pra não perder o dia:**

_**Mikakiu:** AIZEN TE AMO!!!_

_**Aizen:** O.O!_

_**Mikakiu:** 1º DE ABRIL IMBECIL!_

_**Aizen:** ¬¬'..._

_**Proximo episodio da novela mexicana: O Casamento de Zaraki** ...HAUHAUAHU!_

_**o/**  
_


	7. 07 O Casamento de Zaraki e Maxin!

**Olha eu deixando acumular essa porra de novo...¬¬'.**

**Esse Cap vai em especial para uma pessoa especial que eu quero muito fazer rir:**

**YUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-SAAAAAAAN!!!!! **

**Vou**** caprichar****, Let´s**** Go!!**

* * *

**O CASAMENTO DE ZARAKI E MAXIN**

**Convidados Especiais:**

_Elys_

_Kimisa_

_Dark Ladie_

_Kaizou Konpaku_

_Kerida-chan_

_Dayu Oura _

_Teh'Elric_

_Namixinha_

_Hyuuga Mitha_

_Bi-chan H. C_

**Intrusos:**

_Ichimaru Miyuki_

_Natty _

_Vaizards_

* * *

_**Era um dia lindo de sol. Os pássaros cantavam, as arvores balançavam ao vento, o mundo girava e a Soul Society estava pacifica como sempre... até que...**_

_Yachiru: KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!! _

_Zaraki: -zZzZzZzZ-..._

_Yachiru: - balançando Zaraki- Ken-chan! Ken-chan! __Acoooorda né!!_

_Zaraki: -acordando- Nani…Yachiru?_

_Yachiru: Como assim "nani"? SEU CASAMENTO JÁ COMEÇOU!!!_

_Zaraki: O.O'''_

_**E foi assim, que Zaraki percebeu a merda em que ele tinha se metido... xD**_

_**Mas o pior ainda estava por vir...**_

_Padre: Onde esta o noivo???_

_Maxin: -chorando-... ;-;_

_Mikakiu: Calma querida, vai acabar tudo em merda.. digo, bem.. ;D_

_Maxin: -chora mais alto ainda- ;-;!!!_

_**- Na platéia...-**_

_Elys: Normalmente... não é a noiva que chega atrasada?_

_Kimisa: Sou eu que sei? Eu nunca casei xD!_

_Elys: Oh...¬¬_

_Dark Ladie: Eii..psiu, alguém tem que ir ajudar a noiva coitada..._

_Bi-chan: A Mikakiu não ta lá ajudando?_

_Kerida-chan: Acho que ela atrapalha mais do que ajuda ;D..._

_Kaizou: Pois bem, firma na peruca ai querida, que eu vou buscar aquele gigante!! Ò-ó_

_Todas: Vai dar merda... ¬¬'_

_**E lá se foi Kaizou, a alminha ambulante, buscar o Príncipe Zaraki para...**_

_Kaizou: Príncipe? Você ta de palhaçada comigo né? ¬¬_

_Narradora: Não. Agora segue sua vida e deixa eu narrar essa historia logo de uma vez.._

_Kaizou: (o(..._

_**Cof, cof.. como eu estava dizendo, err...esqueci. ¬¬'. Sim! Lembrei!...Kaizou foi buscar o noivo, mas no meio do caminho ela encontra a galera do Hueco Mundo chegando para o casamento... eita merda...x.x**_

_Grimmjow: Sai da frente que eu to passando porra!!!_

_Tousen: Menos Grimmjow... –puxa uma coleira que esta presa no pescoço do Grimmjow-_

_Grimmjow: ¬¬'..._

_Ill Fort: Até que você ficou bonitinho com essa coleira Bro! ;D_

_Ulquorra: ..._

_Inoue: ..._

_Noitora: Depois da surra que ela levou, nunca mais falou nada heim? –aponta pra Inoue-_

_Luppi: Oh coitadaaaaaa ;D! E a bixa vai falar o que?!_

_Yammy: A única Bicha que tem aqui é você, seu protótipo de homem!_

_Luppi: ME LAMBE! -'- u.u_

_Kaizou: Pronto ... só faltava essa..._

_Aizen: Ora veja... quem eu encontro por aqui..._

_Kaizou: Ora veja, se não é o mauricinho RBD..._

_Aizen: Esse seu veneno não me infecta... e nós dois sabemos que isso tudo é amor...;D_

_Kaizou: Vá encher a Mikakiu!_

_Aizen: É exatamente isso que eu estou indo fazer...u.u_

_Gin:)...__** (pensa)**__Porque estou com uma leve impressão de que hoje não será um bom dia...para mim?__**(/pensa)**_

_**Kaizou consegue passar pelas crianças da creche do Las Noches sem problemas... mas de repente, ao longe ela avista... sim, ela vê algo... vindo em sua direção... UM FLASH ROSA!!**_

_Yachiru: -carregando Zaraki- SAAAAAAAAAAAI QUE O NOIVO TA CHEGAAAAAAAANDOOOO!!!!!_

_Kaizou: Oh SHIT!!! –sai correndo-_

_Zaraki: ¬¬'''_

* * *

_-__**Enquanto isso...- **_

_Natty: Miyuki... isso não vai dar certo...¬¬_

_Miyuki: Cala boca mulher! Não vê que eu to ocupada aqui? Me ajuda e fecha esse zíper logo..._

_Natty: -fechando o Zíper do vestido- ...mas eu ainda acho isso uma péssima idéia..._

_Miyuki: Você não tem que achar nada, só segure o Buquê e deixa que eu faço o resto..._

_Natty: E isso ai, é pra que?_

_Miyuki: Isso...? Hi...hihi..._

_Natty: Vai dar merda...¬¬'_

_Miyuki: Bota o pé no chão e "vumbora"...(o(_

* * *

_**-No casamento...-**_

_Padre: Muito bem, muito bem... o noivo esta presente, podemos começar?_

_Maxin: -olhos brilhando- HAII!_

_Zaraki: ...err.._

_Yachiru: Começa logo ai o gordinho... XP_

_Padre:...¬¬'_

_Mikakiu: Porque eu ainda acho que vai dar merda...?-filmando tudo-_

_Padre: Muito bem... estamos aqui reunidos essa manhã, para realizarmos o casamento entre Maxin Batista Pé No Rego com Zaraki Gigante das Motanhas... err..._

_**-Na Platéia...-**_

_Dayu: Que nome meu Deus..._

_Aizen: Sim..? Veja bem, não foi culpa minha.. culpe os pais deles...u.u_

_Dayu: Claro...¬¬'_

_Namixinha: Shiiiiiiii!!! Vocês dois...!_

_Gin:)..._

_**-No Altar...-**_

_Padre: Err..Pois muito bem... As alianças por favor...-olha pra Zaraki-_

_Zaraki: Que? Eu só tenho aqui a minha Zanpakutou, serve?_

_Padre: A não ser que você vá cortar o dedo da noiva e o seu próprio...¬¬_

_Zaraki: É uma boa Idea... mais "romântico"... –sorriso sádico-_

_Maxin: ¬¬'... Zaraki, me amor... ENTREGA A PORRA DA ALIANÇA MISERIA!!_

_Zaraki: x.x...Hai..._

_Padre: O.O''_

_Yachiru: -chupando pirulito- Fui eu que ensinei ;D!_

_**-Na Platéia...-**_

_Ichigo: -sussurra- Ei..psiu... Grimm..._

_Grimmjow: FALA AI PORRA, O QUE VOCÊ QUER?????!!_

_Todas a meninas: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!U.Ú_

_Grimmjow: ¬¬'..._

_Ichigo: Não sabe falar baixo não é, cachorrinho do cego? ;D_

_Rukia: Ichigoooo, fica quieto!! Isso é preconceito com o negão!!_

_Tousen: ¬¬"_

_Rukia e Ichigo: ;D''_

_**-De volta ao altar..-**_

_Padre: Maxin Batista Pé No Rego, você aceita Zaraki, como seu legitimo esposo, na saúde e na doença, na... pera ai, deixa-me ler aqui D... sim...err, na novela das 8 que começa as 9, na casa da sogra e na boca do inferno que tecnicamente é o mesmo lugar, e também na felicidade e na tristeza até que a morte os separe..?_

_Maxin: Eu..._

_Mikakiu: PARA AI! Isso não é meio contraditório...?_

_Maxin: Mika...¬¬'_

_Mikakiu: Veja bem, Zaraki já esta morto.. então eles automaticamente já vão casar estando separados...?_

_Maxin: Mika-chan..¬¬''_

_Mikakiu: É fato, Zaraki Morto e ela Viva, ela não teria que morrer também...?_

_Maxin: Mikakiu...¬¬'''_

_Mikakiu: Porque se isso acontecer vai dar em merda com toda certeza..._

_Maxin: MI-KA-KI-UUUUUU!!_

_Mikakiu: Ops.. gomen.. ;D_

_Maxin: u.u;; Eu aceito!!!_

_**-Na platéia...-**_

_Elys: Alguém tire a Mika de lá... x.x_

_Kimisa: Mas é ela que ta filmando..!_

_Dark Ladie: Eu imagino a filmagem...¬¬'_

_Aizen: Ela não é linda? ;D_

_Dayu: Cego..¬¬_

_Aizen: Disse algo? ¬¬_

_Teh'Elric: Pelo amor de De.. err, Fiquem calados! U.u_

_**-No Altar...-**_

_Padre: Zaraki Gigante das Montanhas, você aceita Maxin, como sua legitima esposa, na saúde e na doença, nas chacinas e nas guerras, na ponta da sua zanpakutou e no cabo da mesma, em Bleach ou em Naruto ou quem sabe até quando o Kubo Tite tomar vergonha na cara e começar a jogar umas paradas descentes no anime porque eu não agüento mais aquela merda que não tem nada de bom pra ver e ele fica enrolando e eu fico puto com isso porque não é justo ter net discada e baixar uma porra de uma episodio que demora mais de 7h baixando fora que a net cai toda hora e a merda do micro que as vezes não funciona e eu..._

_Maxin: PADRE!! CONTROLE-SE!!_

_Padre: Ops.. err.. desculpe-me.. u.u_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬'... _

_Padre: e na felicidade e na tristeza também, até que a morte os separe...?_

_Mikakiu: Eu só queria deixar bem claro o meu ponto de vista sobre esse caso da "morte" pois esta meio confuso e eu..._

_Maxin: Mikakiuuuuuuuuuu...!_

_Mikakiu: -volta a gravar quietinha- '-'_

_Zaraki: É agora que é para falar o sim...? –perdido-_

_Yachiru: É Ken-chan ..fala sim!!_

_Zaraki: Err.. sim?!_

_Padre: Isso foi uma pergunta…? ¬¬_

_Zaraki: Não. É sim!!_

_Maxin: -olhos brilhando- (o(_

_Padre: Muito bem, se alguém tem algo contra esse casamento, que fale agora ou cale-se até o próximo tablóide de alguma revista vim e você poder por a boca no trombone..._

_Mikakiu: É agora...¬¬'''_

_**Não muito distante dali uma voz pode ser ouvida...**_

_Além: EUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!_

_Mikakiu: Agora fudeu!_

_**Descendo do céu como uma Hadou 90, Uma menina de cabelos grisalhos vestida completamente de branco e mais um bocado de gente atrás dela sem falar em uma louca que gritava que tinha medo de altura e estava segurando um buquê etc etc etc.. eles pairam sobre todos os convidados e descem no altar... é o fim...**_

_Shinji: Pooooooooooooooorra! Nem convidaram a gente!!!_

_Hyori: Pois é, não convidou então agente invadiu!!_

_**Eles são.. os VAIZARDS!!**_

_Miyuki: PAREM ESSE CASAMENTO! _

_Padre: Você tem algo a declarar senhorita?_

_Natty: -vomitando- Ai ...x.x.._

_Miyuki: Tenho... eu estou com isso aqui nas mãos! –ela esta segurando um estilete, PAM!- E não terei medo de usar!_

_Todos: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!( PAM PAM!)_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬'..._

_Padre: E o que você pretende??? –se mijando-_

_Miyuki: Ah, claro.. Pedir por favor que você realize mais um casamento hoje!!! ;D_

_Padre: É só isso...?¬¬' E então pra que essa arma mortal em suas mãos? (PAM, PAM PAM!!)_

_Miyuki: Isso aqui não é pra vocês... é para __**meu noivo**__. (PAM PAM PAM PAM.. porra chega né? ¬¬)_

_Gin: -saindo de fininho- ..._

_Miyuki: VOLTA AQUI SUA RAPOSA DESGRAÇADA!!!_

_Aizen: COOOOOOOOOORREEEEEEEEEEE MEU IRMÃO!!!_

_Gin: Oh Céus!! (o( -corre- _

_**Infelizmente para Gin e felizmente para a historia, Miyuki consegue pegá-lo...;D**_

_Padre: Muito bem... então..argh!!_

_Miyuki: Eii? O que foi heim seu gordo?_

_Padre: -infarta e morre- x.x_

_Miyuki: PUTA QUE PARIU!! Isso é hora de morrer seu filhadaputa!!!_

_Gin: ;)...PAM? –com um **Death Note** escondido nas mangas-_

_**Oh, parece que Miyuki não conseguiu casar com Gin, e parece que o casamento de Zaraki também não teve o seu final.. é realmente uma pena...;D **_

_**MAS ESPERE!!! O QUE ESTA CONTECENDO??? SERA QUE...? SIM!! É ELE!!**_

_Aizen: Com minha autoridade de Senhor do Hueco Mundo e de todos os mortais e imortais.. ou seja, como Deus.. eu irei dar a continuação a esse casamento.. e Gin, passa esse caderno pra cá...¬¬'_

_Gin: ¬¬...- da o caderno-_

_Miyuki: Amo você RBD!! ;D_

_Aizen: D (y)!_

_Mikakiu: Agora ela o ama...¬¬'_

_Aizen: Em breve será você...;D_

_Miyuki: -assinando um contrato de compra e venda da própria filha em nome de Aizen- ;D!_

_Mikakiu: O.o!_

_Aizen: Zaraki, aguarde só um momento antes de beijar a noiva... deixa-me terminar com esses dois aqui..._

_Maxin: Aff...¬¬_

_Zaraki: ..._

_Yachiru: xD''_

_Aizen: Muito bem... Incestuosa... aceita seu irmão blá blá blá?_

_Miyuki: Claro né porra, você acha que eu to fazendo o que aqui?!_

_Aizen: ¬¬'... Gin.. desculpe-me mas seu sacrifício foi por uma boa causa..;D.._

_Gin: Sei...¬¬'_

_Aizen: Você aceita a incestuosa da sua irmã, no blá blá blá...?_

_Gin: Seja mais especifico Aizen-sama.. ;)_

_Miyuki: -com o estilete- Responda "sim" logo de uma vez caralho!_

_Gin: Sim?_

_Miyuki: UMA AFIRMATIVA!!!_

_Gin: Sim..¬¬ -vencido- _

_Miyuki: Já posso beijar???!!!_

_Aizen: Muito bem, Zaraki e Gin... PODEM BEIJAR A NOIVA!!_

_**CENSURADO...devido ao beijo da Miyuki no Gin, ele quase morre... mas o do Zaraki e da Maxin demorou de acontecer pois foram buscar um banquinho para que ela alcançasse a boca do gigante... ;D Uffa... e esse é o FIM!!**_

_Elys: Cadê o buquê? _

_Kimisa: Éeee cadê??_

_Dark Ladie: Que enrolação…¬¬_

_Kaizou Konpaku: Vamos todas para a pegar o buquê!!_

_Kerida-chan: Ebaaa!_

_Dayu Oura: Uffa.. ;D_

_Teh'Elric: Vamos lá gente (o(_

_Namixinha: Mas eu sou baixinha '-'_

_Hyuuga Mitha: Usa um banco! –acabou de acordar-_

_Bi-chan H. C: A Maxin vai jogar..!!_

_**E a Maxin joga o buquê!! E cai nas mão de... ULQUIORRA??? WTF!!**_

_Todas: FALAAAAAAAAAAAA SERIO!!!!!_

_Ulquiorra: ¬¬..._

_Inoue: x.x.._

_Hyuuga Mitha: Ainda tem o buquê da Miyuki!!!_

_Elys: Vem Mika, vem pegar o buquê!!_

_Mikakiu: Eu passo..¬¬'..._

_Aizen: ;D..._

_**E a Miyuki vai jogar o buquê... ela sobe no ar, da duas cambalhotas e solta o buquê que vai parar na casa da pooooooorra de tão longe e cai nas mãos de...**_

_Yue: -segurando o buquê- Ano.. é aqui que vai ter um casamento? e.ê..._

_Mikakiu: Já teve... e você chegou atrasada..._

_Yue: MAI GODI!!! (o(_

_Mikakiu: ;D! Você segurou o buquê da Miyu, vai ser a próxima a se casar!_

_Meninas: Aêeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!_

_Mikakiu: Mãe, mãe, olha a Yue...eca...¬¬ (**SAFADZYJINHA!**)  
_

_Miyuki e Gin: -amassos...- _

_Mikakiu: A lua de mel vai durar a vida.. quer dizer, a morte toda.. xD!_

_Yue: Pra que um buquê se eu não tenho noivo?_

_Mikakiu: Pelo menos aqui, eu posso ser sua noiva ;D_

_Yue: Casa comigo Mika?! ;D_

_Mikakiu: Eu caso!!! ;D_

_Aizen: -morre-...x.x_

_Miyuki: ZI-FUDEUUU!!!! (o(_

_Gin: ;) Bye, bye... õ/_

* * *

_**THE END!!!**_

_**Volto depois com as perguntas, espero que vocês gostem!**_

_**Desculpem a quem não apareceu aqui, muita gente pra por...;D**_

_**Miyuki tu casou com Gin, agora me da a porra do meu Fake de Aizen!! u.u**_

_**Yueeeee, lovu-ti!!!!! (o( Let´s Fun Baby!  
**_


	8. 08

**Eu sei, eu sei... não me xinguem ok? Voltei e tem muita pergunta pra responder, mas eu dou conta tranqüilo. Bom essa seqüência de perguntas loucas e respostas piores ainda eu dedico a todos vocês que esperaram pacientemente... **

**Aviso: **Quando forem fazer as perguntas, selecionem o ultimo capitulo para fazer a review, por que eu vou responder por ordem, e as vezes algumas de vocês fazem perguntas em outros Capítulos, por isso não vejo. Eu também perco muito tempo corrigindo caligrafia, porque tem coisas que eu não entendo e também porque sou uma chata perfeccionista, mas enfim manerem aê. (Y)

* * *

**08.**

**De: Elys The Black Angel**

**Para: Arloniro**

**Pergunta:**

Você ta jurado de morte... Sorte sua que a Rukia te matou antes... se eu tive-se te pego.. Cortaria você em pedaços pequenos... faria de você uma obra de arte... Porque você copiou o Kaien-dono? Que você copia-se qualquer um, mas não o Kaien-dono... Eu cheguei a chorar quando vi aquilo... Mas meu tio querido me disse que eu poderia te matar se eu quisesse... XD

**Resposta:**

_Arloniro: Cara, sério... eu tenho que responder isso?_

_Mikakiu: -abre um livro- Vejamos, segundo o artigo 4, pagina 3, parágrafo 12, linha 7 da Constituição Allankar, comer sorvete é muito bom. 8D_

_Arloniro: Vou entender isso como um sim. -¬¬- Então, VEM ME MATAR VEM!! VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE!! NINGUEM CONSEGUE MATAR NOIS. NOIS É FORTE!! NOIS É O QUE HÁ!! NOIS É...-foi interrompido-_

_Rukia: UNS FILHOS DE UMA - PIIIIIIIII - SEM VERGONHA!! uú!_

_Mikakiu: o.o_

_Arloniro: Você esta morta, sai daqui..u.u_

_Rukia: Claro... LOGO DEPOIS DE VOCÊ!!_

_Mikakiu: Segurança!! Levem esses dois indivíduos para verem o sol nascer triangulo! _

_Rukia e Arloniro: ¬¬²..._

_Mikakiu: E a Rukia nem morreu... e.e_

**Para: Tousen**

**Pergunta: **

Um amigo meu se parece muito com você... DIGO, TE AMO... Ele disse que você foi pro lado do Aizen só porque é preto... Eu acho maior descriminação... Mas ele adora falar isso... Se você acha que o Aizen é a justiça... O que você acha de achar uma justiça que não seja EMO que Gosta de RDB?...Vai pra liga da Justiça 8D...

**Resposta:**

_- E na Creche Imperial...digo, Las Noches –_

_Tousen: ..._

_Aizen: Olha só para isso... Deixou ele sem palavras._

_Gin: Interessante é que ela fala tão pausadamente que fiquei com sono. ;)_

_Grimmjow: Fala ai NEGÃO! Conta tudo o que você sente nessa pele de negro!! SEU NEGROOOo!! NEGROOOO !! NEGR...ARGHHHHHHHHHH!! –perdeu o braço – De novo porra? ¬¬_

_Tousen: -guarda a zampakutou cheia de sangue- Continuarei ao lado da Justiça! Ao lado de Aizen-sama!_

_Aizen: -batendo palmas- Falou pouco, mas falou o que eu queria ouvir._

_Mikakiu: __**(pensa)**__Nazista__**(/pensa)**_

**Para: Keigo**

**Pergunta: **

Você é apaixonado pelo Ichigo??... Mal ele chega você sai correndo feito um tosco e gritando ICHIGO... E Sempre o Moranguinhu te da um peteleco...

**Resposta:**

_Keigo: Apaixonado!? APAIXONADO!? POR UM HOMEM?? NUNCAAAAAA!!_

_Ichigo: Calma, foi só uma pergunta besta. – faz cara de pouco caso-_

_Keigo: I-CHI-GOOOOOO! Olha só o que estão comentando sobre agente!! Isso é uma absurdoooo!! Nós que somos homens masculinos do cromossomo XY!! Que adoramos pegar garotas juntos e..._

_Ichigo: EPA! Não me bote nesse meio ai não!!_

_Keigo: Mas...mas.. ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO..!!_

_Ichigo: -mega ultra super piteleco- .. VAI PRO INFERNO!_

_Keigo e a equipe Rocket: VOANDO NA VELOCIDADE DA LUUUUUUZZ!_

_Mikakiu: -comendo Doritos- Próximo o/._

**Para: Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida e Chad**

**Pergunta: **

Depois de uma queda de uma escada me surgiu essa duvida... Vocês algum dia podem ir pro torneio das trevas?... Tipo, Yusuke e a galerinha foi pra lá depois de descobrir seus poderes espirituais pelo menos o Yusuke e o Kuwabara... E vocês me lembram, muito eles... O Chad se falasse mais e fosse mais retardado seria um Kuwabara da vida... A Inoue se fosse digamos mais esperta e não vivesse no mundo da lua ficaria a cara do Kurama... KURAMA TE AMO MAIS QUE TUDO... Ichigo se tivesse o cabelo preto era o Yusuke... e o Ishida dando uma de baixinho do Hiei apenas falar sem muito drama... E o Urahara seria a mestra Genkai... Combinou... Então o senhor Koema seria o velho Yama... hjuahuahuahuahauhauaubnahuhauuha

**Resposta:**

_Inoue: Ku-kurama? NANI? O.O_

_Sado: ..._

_Ichigo: Uma palavra: Louca._

_Ishida: Uma palavra: Vagal._

_Urahara: E o salário dessa mestra ai é bom? 8D_

_Ichigo e Ishida: URAHARA!! ¬¬_

_Urahara: Oh.. gomen.. xD._

_Kurama: Obrigado minha flor, também te amo.. ;D!_

_Ichigo: ¬¬'...Todo mundo invade essa merda é?_

_Mikakiu: Tenho cara de segurança pra ficar impedindo? u.u'_

**Para: Estilista da S.S.**

**Pergunta: **

Porque preto pros Kimonos? A Botan é uma deusa da morte e o Kimono dela é rosa .

**Resposta:**

_Estilista da S.S.: -ajeitando o lencinho do pescoço- Provavelmente porque essa tal Botan é uma desqualificada sem noções básicas de moda. O preto é muito mais sexy. Na verdade o rosa serve apenas pra dar um toque na roupa. No caso dos shinigamis, eu pus o detalhe em branco, pois os homens reclamaram demais do rosa bebê que eu coloquei uu..._

_Mikakiu:(__**tosse)**__Gay__**(tosse)**__ ;D_

_Estilista da S.S.: -passando brilho labial- ...n.n_

**Para: Yumichika e Ikkaku**

**Pergunta: **

Vocês têm caso?... Tipo desde Rugonkai juntos é muito suspeito...

**Resposta:**

_Yumi: Agora foi que eu vi..._

_Ikkaku: Ohhh, minha filha, presta atenção aqui na minha cabeça... ta olhando bem pra ela? Vê como ela brilha? Pois bem, era isso que eu queria dizer._

_Mikakiu: ...?_

_Yumi: ...?²_

_Ikkaku: uú_

**Para: Shunsui**

**Pergunta: **

Você que vai dar o sake pro casamento do Ken-chan?

**Resposta:**

_Shunsui: -puxa a orelha da Mikakiu- Ta vendo ai sua incompetente?É isso que da ficar dias sem responder essas perguntas! Mas mesmo assim... o casamento já passou então nada de bebida... Porém se você quiser vim aqui tomar uma comigo... _

_Mikakiu: Dá pra largar a minha orelha tio? ¬¬'_

_Shunsui: Não. :)_

_Nanao: Shunsui-san... ¬¬'..._

_Shunsui: NANAOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAAANNN!! –vai abraçar ela mais leva um chute na barriga- xx_

_Nanao: Fica bem LONGE de mim! uú_

**Para: Unohana**

**Pergunta: **

Você prefere ficar com o Ukitake ou com o Zaraki?

**Resposta:**

_Unohana: Desculpe-me... não entendi a pergunta..._

_Mikakiu: Tipo assim, ela esta supondo que provavelmente você goste do Ukitake ou do Zaraki.. e tal... e com que você ficaria... :D_

_Unohana: Are, Ukitake-san e eu somos apenas amigos... e Zaraki-san é um homem casado, porém mesmo que não fosse, não haveria nenhuma relação entre nós._

_Mikakiu: -deslumbrada com a educação dela- ...oo_

**Para: Urahara**

**Pergunta: **

Porque você é o mais lerdo?... Isshin e o Ryuusuke se acharam e tem filhos... Só você ficou pra trás... Porque você ainda não achou alguém pra cuidar de ti? Posso me candidatar??

**Resposta:**

_Urahara: Eu não sou lerdo... eu tenho filho na rua. :D'_

_Mikakiu: É... e eu desconfio que aquela menina lerda e o menino de cabelo vermelho escroto da loja dele são filhos dele também... ¬¬'_

_Urahara: ..._

_Mikakiu: É MESMO??_

_Urahara: RÁ! Não.. ;D. Bom, eu tenho a minha gatinha... mas ter gente pra cuidar de mim é sempre bom, ta aceita!_

_Mikakiu: ...¬¬'_

_Urahara: Pode ir lavando o banheiro! –Sai correndo-_

_Mikakiu: Toma ai o que você queria Elys. –entrega uma vassoura pra ela-_

_Elys: ¬¬'_

**Para: Ichigo cabeça de laranja**

**Pergunta: **

Respondendo a resposta do Moranguinhu:

Moranguinhu eu não posso morrer ainda... Não antes de matar todos os EMOs da face da terra... Meu tio me deu essa missão... e eu me candidato a casar com quem eu quiser... pelo menos eu to a procura e você q tem duas e não quer saber de nem uma... pra mim isso é Boiolice...

Você tem complexo de Seiya de Pegassus?... Tipo você morre... morre... morre... morre de novo e sempre volta...

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Matar EMOs? Cadê que ainda não matou o Ulqui-porra? E eu ainda não morri nessa merda, só fico um pouco machucadinho..._

_Seiya: Eu também! :3_

_Sasuke: Olha, é o seguinte..._

_Ichigo: "O SEGUINTE" UM PORRA! Já chega de invadirem isso aqui._

_Sasuke: Ô clone de Naruto, olha a educação.. – Sharingan! - _

_Ichigo: x.x__' ai.. ai...ai._

_Sasuke: Hmpf..._

**Para: Isshin**

**Pergunta:**

Me ensina aquela voadeira?

**Resposta:**

_Isshin: Opa, ta pra mim! ;D_

_Mikakiu: -boceja- Fala logo._

_Isshin: Seguinte, primeiro você acha um ótario. – Segura Ichigo pela gola da camisa –_

_Ichigo: Oêe! Cole vey??_

_Isshin: Fica quieto que isso aqui é pelo bem da ciência! Depois, você põe o retardado num lugar estratégico. – coloca Ichigo a dois metros de distancia – e ai, bem... puxa ar para os pulmões e... QUASAAAAAAAAAARGHH!! – Tentou chutar o filho pra casa da porra, mas ele foi mais rápido dando um soco antes. –_

_Ichigo: ¬¬'... QUE ESPECIE DE PAI É VOCÊ??_

_Isshin: - Chorando na frente do quadro de Misaki – Ahhh, Okaasama, nosso filho é um vândalo!_

_Mikakiu: Coisas de família feliz, próxima! ;D_

* * *

**De: Dayu Oura**

**Para: Hinamori**

**Pergunta: **

Porque você se apaixonou pelo Aizen? Não me venha com "Ah,ele me salvou quando eu estava prestes a morrer por Hollows", porque o Gin também estava lá! Porque não desiste desse filhote-de-cruz-credo e parte pra outro, tipo o Renji? Fora o Byakuya, ele não tem mais nenhum amante 8D ( porque será que eu sinto que vou morrer depois de ter feito essa pergunta?? 8D' )

**Resposta:**

_Hinamori: - super-hiper-mega envergonhada – Eu.. eu.. eu..._

_Renji: COMO É QUE É?? COMO OUSA FALAR ASSIM DE MIM E BYAKUYA-SAMA!!_

_Byakuya: - passa a pagina do livro - ..._

_Mikakiu: Olha quem voltou..._

_Renji: Byakuya-sama... – Chora –_

_Hitsugaya: Deixa que eu respondo. Escuta aqui ô desocupada, você acha que a Hinamori não tem o que fazer não? Quem disse que ela gosta daquele traste? E quem disse que ela vai gostar de alguém pior ainda como Renji??_

_Hinamori: Shi-Shirou-chan!!_

_Hitsugaya: Fica na sua lesada, que eu ainda não acabei. – Vermelho de raiva –_

_Mikakiu: Cuidado com o coração baixinho!_

_Gin: É mesmo. ;)_

_Todos: HÃAAAA??_

_Gin: Yo! – Levanta a mão sorrindo com cara de paisagem. –_

_Mikakiu: Cara, é bom você ter um bom motivo pra ta aqui em cima, porque os manos não perdoam. – Apontando para Hitsu e companhia. –_

_Gin: Aizen–sama me pediu pra vir responder a pergunta._

_Mikakiu: Mas a pergunta não é para o filhote-de-cruz-credo... ¬¬'_

_Gin: É exatamente por causa do apelido que eu estou aqui. ;D_

_Hitsugaya: ICHIMARU!!_

_Gin: Sou eu! ;)_

_Mikakiu: SEGURA O BAIXINHO!!_

**- Cai todo mundo em cima de Hitsugaya pra segurar o coitado –**

_Mikakiu: Fala logo o que você quer e volta pro buraco de onde você saiu!!_

_Gin: Seguinte... Cahan, "Bankai"._

_- Passa bola de feno... –_

_Mikakiu: Como é que... ?_

_Gin: Ara... – com um papelzinho na mão onde acabou de ler o que disse - Era isso? Aizen-sama é tão imprevisível. ;D_

_Hitsugaya: Ahhhhh! EU MATO ESSE INFELIZ!_

_Gin: Ops.. – Some –_

_Mikakiu: Próxima pelo amor de... bem, RÁPIDO!!_

**Para: Ichigo e Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

QUEREM PROVAS?!

( como na fanfic não vai sair, então veja a url aqui nos comentários mesmo o.o )

ESSE É O FAMOSO NOVEL 2 DE BLEACH! KUBO TITE AFIRMA QUE FARÁ VOCÊS COMO CASAL \O

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Olha só, o link não saiu! 8D_

_Ichigo: É porque é tudo mentira dessa daí..._

_Rukia: Vou ter que concordar com o Coisa-ruim-dentro-do-corpo. u.u_

_Naruto: O que eu tenho haver com isso, ô cabeção?_

_Rukia: QUEM É CABEÇÃO AQUI!? Peraí, quem é você... Miniatura do Ichigo?_

_Mikakiu: Esses plágios estão cada vez piores... tsc._

_Ichigo: Eu mereço. x.x'_

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:** Seja que nem seu clone ( Kyo de furuba ) e dê uns pegas na sua amada ( Rukia ) ;D

**Resposta:**

I_chigo: Meu clone não era o tal de Kaen?_

_Rukia: Já que que vocês não se parecem!!_

_Mikakiu: Na verdade, eles são bem parecidos fisicamente..._

_Rukia: Nãaaao! Kaen-dono é mais boni... err.. bem... –fica vermelha-_

_Mikakiu: Hehehe.. se entregou. ;D_

_Ichigo: e.e.._

**Para: Soi Fong**

**Pergunta:**

Acredita que já li uma fanfic em que você se casava com o Hanatarou?? o.o  
PS.: E não é que vocês formam um casal fofo? n.n

**Resposta:**

_Soi Fong: Mas isso é o cumulo do absurdo!! Onde já se viu!!_

_Yoruichi: Nossa Fong, eu não sabia que você era pedófila... Que orgulho! 8D_

_Soi Fong: N-não é nada disso, Yoruichi-sama!!_

_Yoruichi: Tudo bem, não precisa ficar envergonhada, eu já fiz coisas piores. n.n_

_Urahara: Eu bem sei. XD_

_Soi Fong: x.x'_

**Para: Ishida, Ichigo e Renji**

**Pergunta:**

JÁ FOI AVISANDO QUE ESSA PERGUNTA FOI UMA AMIGA MINHA DO MSN QUE FEZ,ENTÃO NÃO ME MATEM \ò.ó  
O "nani?AH!" que vocês deram na outra pergunta não respondeu nada.O que vocês acham desse triângulo yaoi?

**Resposta:**

I_chigo: Se a Rukia não tivesse mandado meu advogado pra casa da porra, eu não precisaria está passando por isso._

_Ishida: Pior é que elas não desistem. Sempre é a mesma pergunta._

_Renji: Eu já cansei, eu desisto, não me meto mais, não quero saber. Vou arranjar uma mulher pra vê se param de me atazanar._

_Ichigo: Só se for uma macaca, porque ninguém vai querer você! HAUAHSUSSHU!_

_Ishida: Você também não pode falar nada, ô Dolly!_

_Renji: E tu Ishida? Que fica por ai com seus dotes de costura muito suspeitos..._

_Mikakiu: ...fora as borboletas. ;D_

_Ichigo: Você ta ai praga? Tava calada.._

_Mikakiu: Que foi? Sentiu falta?_

_Ichigo: Nem a pau!_

_Renji e Ishida: Sentiu falta do pau? 8D_

_Mikakiu: Prroooooximá!_

_Ichigo: ¬¬'..._

**Para: Rukia**

Sinais? Você quer sinais? Vou te mostrar os sinais! ò.ó!  
( Pegando ficha 'criminal' de todos os personagens de Bleach )

Episódio 8/9: Ichigo fica no seu colo enquanto você relembra de seu passado  
Episódio 17: quando você vai embora para a Soul Society, deixa o Ichigo chorando ( eu acho, tava mais pra gotas de chuva u.u )  
Episódio 18: quando o Urahara fala 'A força do amor é mais forte que o aço, você vai arriscar sua vida por 10 dias pra salvá-la?' Ichigo: 'E precisa perguntar!?' Cena inegavelmente IchiRuki u.ú  
Episódio 63: quando o Ichigo pensa "obrigado Rukia, graças à você a chuva parou"  
Capítulo 196: Quando você fala que o Ichigo mora em seu coração ;D  
Capítulo 248:Quando você fala 'Nós não somos... Amigos, Ichigo?' Ichigo fica triste e depois você fala: 'Não me faça dizer besteiras de novo!' Ichigo fica feliz \o/

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Senhora e Senhores, eu vós apresento o novo casal de Bleach: RUKIA E ICHIGO!! – PAM PAM PAM! –_

_Ichigo: Err.. isso é.. na verdade..._

_Rukia: É pô, aquilo ali... bem.. se você ver direito..._

_Mikakiu: Sim...? ;D_

_Ichigo e Rukia: Enfim... –corados-_

_Dayu: Toda a minha pesquisa valeu a pena. 8D_

_Byakuya: Hn..._

_Todos: OHHHHH!! – Olhos atentos em Byakuya. –_

_Byakuya: -passa a pagina do livro- hun..._

_Mikakiu: Afinal de contas, que livro é esse que você ta lendo?_

_Byakuya: "Como ser um bom cunhado"._

_Todos: O.O. OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_

_Byakuya: ... Foi uma piada._

_Ichigo: ¬¬'..._

_Rukia: -.-'_

**Para: Aizen**

**Pergunta:**

Aizen… Pensó ya alrededor si mató? (escrevendo em espanhol, mas eu usei o tradutor vagabundo do google xD)

**Resposta:**

**- LAAAAS Noches (Insira trovões aqui) –**

_Gin: Cada vez mais assustador. ;)_

_Aizen: Você não estaria querendo dizer: "Te quiero mucho, la verdad." ?_

_Mikakiu: Acho que não viu, tem um "mató" ali..._

_Aizen: Então talvez seja: "Me muero de amor por ti."?_

_Mikakiu: Ainda não vejo conexão..._

_Aizen: Então minha querida, vá as duas aprenderem espanhol, e depois venham falar comigo._

**Para Mikakiu:**

**Pergunta:**

Pode parecer uma pergunta idiota, mas pode me dizer os seus 3 casais preferidos de Bleach? Estou fazendo uma enquete. \o

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Opa, já é._

_Aizen: Põe ai, Mikakiu e Aizen._

_Mikakiu: Da licença, mas a pergunta é pra mim. ¬¬_

_Aizen: Ah, eu e você, você e eu, estou tão atrapalhado que as vezes me confundo. ;D_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬... enfim, como eu ia dizendo antes de ser atrapalhada... Sem duvida eu voto pelo casal numero 1º de Bleach intitulado "O Amor Impossível": Gin e Rangiku. Depois vem o casal "Maduro": Byakuya e Hisana. E por fim o casal clichê: Ichigo e Rukia. Final Feliz. ;D_

* * *

**De: Namixinha**

**Para Ichigo:**

Então você não me ama? .. Será que ninguém em Bleach me ama? Tudo bem, eu percebi que você nem notou minha declaração u.ú  
- Vai para um canto, olhar para as revistas de Bleach -  
Eu amo o Ichii, mas ele num me ama... Ele ama a Rukia mesmo. x.x

**Resposta:**

I_chigo: Err... e.e_

_Mikakiu: Despedaçou o coração da menina, Dolly!_

_Rukia: É pô, coitada! u.u_

_Mikakiu: Ei Rukia, ela é concorrente!_

_Rukia: Eu já falei que... – é interrompida porque Mikakiu mostrou a pesquisa feita por Dayu - ... bem.. err.. enfim... -.-'_

_Mikakiu: Hehehe. ;D_

_Ichigo: Agora que eu vi tudo, antes era o gravador.. agora é essa maldita pesquisa._

_Mikakiu: O PODER ESTÁ NAS MINHAS MÃOS. MUWUAUAUAU! –enlouquecida, rasga o papel da pesquisa sem querer- Owww SHIT! x.x'_

_Ichigo e Rukia: OWNED! HUAHAUAHAUAHAUAH!_

**Para: Byakuya-Sama-Perfeito-Lindo**

**Pergunta:**

Como o senhor-maravilhoso consegue usar uma Bankai - que leva uma puta energia pra ser usada - de maneira tão calma? Na luta em que o Kariya e o Ichigo estavam no maior pau, você simplesmente disse Bankai e nem parecia estar fazendo força! O.O'  
P.S²: Você num me odeia também né? ó.o

**Resposta:**

_Byakuya: Ara... finalmente algo que posso dar uma atenção especial para responder –fecha o livro- Vejamos..._

_Mikakiu: -de boca aberta- ..._

_Rukia: -olhos brilhando- ..._

_Byakuya: A maneira que liberamos nossas zampakutous varia de cada um. Não a necessidade de por força na voz para tal feito, afinal a força está no poder adquirido com o tempo. Se não tiver esse poder, não adianta quanto alto a voz se eleve, nunca vencerá. Tenho comigo a certeza que sou forte o suficiente, pois penso que aqueles que se antecipam são os fracos. E não tenho motivos para odia-la. – volta a ler o livro –_

_Rukia: Nii-sama! – olhos super-hiper-mega brilhantes –_

_Mikakiu: Pouuurra.. o.o_

_Ichigo: Resumindo ele quis dizer: "Sou Foda!" ¬¬'_

**Para: Os Arrancars-Carrancudos-Maus o.ó**

**Pergunta:**

Vocês adoram ser mal educados com as pessoas 'inocentes' que lhe fazem perguntas, né, né? Me expliquem, como é a sensação de fazer isso? Já que se vocês são assim, vão perder todos os fãs que tem! u.u'  
(deixou de gostar do Grimmjaw)

**Resposta:**

**- E no interior do castelo... –**

_Wonderweiss Margera: Bum-bum-bum Castelo RÁ-TIM-BUM! –todo lerdo- aêeeew!_

_Grimmjaw: Eu não necessito de fãs, eu não sei por que vocês insistem tanto nisso._

_Ulquiorra: Essa escoria ainda se acha digna de nos fazer perguntas tão insignificantes._

_Noitora: Eu não sou pago pra isso... ¬¬_

_II Forte: Ninguém aqui é pago, bro._

_Halibel: ...hn.._

_Yammy: Tudo isso é culpa da desocupada da Mikakiu..._

_D Roy: ... éee! É ela que fica mandando fazerem perguntas pra nóooiss._

_Mikakiu: Só tem doente.. opa, pêra aí.. – olha pros lados - cadê os Chefões?_

_All Arrancars: O.O'_

**- Bola de Feno –**

_Rukia: AÊ CRIANÇADA, A MAMÃE CHEGOU! 8D  
_

_Mikakiu: Vai dar merda...!_

_Szayel Aporro: AAAHHH, EU MATO!!_

_Rukia: Cai pra cima sua bixa de cabelo rosa, vêeem!! Ò.ó_

_II Forte: Vai lá Nii-san, mostra pra ela!_

_Ulquiorra: Fracos... tsc.._

**- Porrada literalmente –**

_Além: HADOU 90!_

_Todos: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Mikakiu: Eu disse que ia da merda._

_Ulquiorra: Aizen-sama!!_

_Aizen: - veia na testa- Eu saio por uns minutos e vocês me aprontam uma bagunça dessas!_

_Gin: Yare, yare.. ;)_

_Aizen: Quem é o culpado?_

_Arrankars: -apontam pra Mikakiu- ELA!!_

_Mikakiu: EPAAA! Nem vem que não tem, foi a Rukia!! A Ruk... hã?? CADÊ A RUKIA MEU DEUS!!_

_Aizen: Se me chamou, é porque é culpada. Ta de castigo!_

_Mikakiu: Eu mereço... ¬¬_

_Rukia: -fugindo- huhuhu! \o\_

* * *

**De: Hyuuga Mitha**

**Para: Hinamori**

**Pergunta:**

Como o Shiro-chan mandou te perguntar... Momo! Por favor, explique para todas essas fãs desesperadas que somos que vocês dois tem uma linda relação amorosa!

PS: E sem desmaiar de vergonha, por favor, não imite a Hinata.

**Resposta:**

_Hinamori: Eto... Shirou-chan... Iie!! Hitsugaya-taichou é.. é.. um grande capitão.. e.. e.. é um.. é como se fosse um.. irmão e.. eu... ownn.. –corada-_

_Mikakiu: Isso ta ficando difícil._

_Hitsugaya: Ficaria mais fácil se VOCÊS DESISTISSEM DESSAS ESPECULAÇÕES!_

_Mikakiu: Retou-se. 8D_

_Mitha: Ai, o amor é lindo. ;D_

_Hinamori: -desmaia- ..._

_Hitsugaya: De novo não... x.x'_

**Para: Shirou-chan**

**Pergunta:**

Se fica escondendo o jogo tanto assim com a Hinamori... Não tem problema se você se casar comigo, né, né? :D

**Resposta:**

_Hitsugaya: Ai ta vendo? É isso que eu não entendo. Primeiro diz que eu amo a Momo e depois me pede em casamento. Ichigo vem fazer seu serviço aqui!_

_Ichigo: Ta pra mim... TUDO MALUCA!!_

_Mikakiu: Esse é seu serviço?_

_Ichigo: Sim.. o.o_

_Mikakiu: Quer dizer, tu rouba os poderes da Rukia, invade a S.S., faz um estardalhaço, depois corre atrás dos Bounts, e logo em seguida vai pro Hueco Mundo... e esse é seu serviço?_

_Ichigo: É.. Tecnicamente... o.o'''_

_Mikakiu: Quer dizer, a pessoa tem um trabalho da porra pra evoluir, luta até com uma coisa ruim dentro do corpo – lê-se Hollow- e ai vira ... isso. Eu imagino ele derrotando Aizen..._

_Aizen: Essa é uma imagem impossível de ser feita, afinal eu sou Deus._

**(Imagem sendo feita...(?) )**

Ichigo: TUDO MALUCA! Òó –aponta a zanpakutou pra Aizen-

Aizen: Err... Bankai...? e.e

Ichigo: ARGH!! –morre-

Aizen: -se auto coroa rei.- Êee! ;D

**(Imagem sendo feita (fim) )**

_Aizen: Vai ser assim...?_

_Mikakiu: Kubo me disse alguns spoilers. 8D_

_Aizen: Oww.. gostei. ;D_

_Ichigo: ¬¬'..._

**Para: Gin**

**Pergunta:**

Sua cara não dói de tanto sorrir não?

**Resposta:**

**- E lá nos Las Noches da Maria mãe de Deus –**

_Gin: Aizen-sama... ;)_

_Aizen: Sim, Gin?_

_Gin: Sua mãe se chama Maria?_

_Aizen: Não que eu me recorde, Gin..._

_Gin: Hn..._

_Mikakiu: Dá pra responder, ou ta difícil?_

_Gin: ;) sim..?_

_Mikakiu: A PERGUNTA ICHIMARU!_

_Gin: Oya... ahh... ;)_

_Mikakiu: Alguém me mate. x.x_

_Gin: "Mate-a Shinsou" ;) –libera a zampakutou-_

_Mikakiu: FUDEU BÖE!! –corre feito louca-_

_Gin: Bye, bye.. o/_

_Aizen: Não espante a criadagem, Gin._

_Gin: Gomen né, Aizen-sama. ;)_

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Ichigo, conheça o Let's Pintura para cabelos brancos. ;D

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Eu tenho certeza que isso foi uma piada, mas eu não consigo entender..._

_Rukia: Hn.. pensei que ela iria oferecer um produto pra espantar "coisas ruins", poderia ser útil não? ;D_

_Ichigo: Com certeza, começando por espantar você. ¬¬'_

_Mikakiu: Olha o amor... XD'_

* * *

**De: Kerida-chan**

**Para: Shirou-chan**

**Pergunta:**

Chibi-taichou, você deixa eu entrar pra sua divisão? Eu posso ajudar você com a papelada... Eu luto kendo e... Eu tenho isso n.n/ -mostra um saco de balinhas-

**Resposta:**

_Hitsugaya: Não._

_Mikakiu: Mas assim, tão seco e severo?_

_Hitsugaya: Exatamente._

_Mikakiu: Mas, mas... porque?_

_Kerida-chan: É, porque?? –chora-_

_Hitsugaya: Mesmo sendo prestativa ao tomar conta da papelada, e me agraciando com doces, eu não ganho o que tanto almejo desde que entrei nessa fic._

_Mikakiu e Kerida: E o que é?_

_Hitsugaya: RESPEITO! PAREM DE ME CHAMAR DE CHIB!! ¬¬_

_Mikakiu e Kerida: Ouch. x.x'_

**Para: Hinamori**

**Pergunta:**

Hinamori, o chibi-taichou mandou fazer perguntas pra você... então... Quando cair a ficha da traição e do fato do Aizen ter tentado te matar, o que você pensa em fazer? o.o

**Resposta:**

_Hinamori: -engole em seco- Com certeza, eu vou... eu vou... não vou permitir que a Soul Society seja dominada por outros, mesmo sendo por Aizen taichou.. digo, Aizen-sama... hn... – semblante triste – ... eu protegerei meus amigos, né Shirou-chan?_

_Hitsugaya: ... Hinamori.. você..?_

_Mikakiu: Cara, essa foi profunda.._

_Ichigo: É ISSO AÊ! –pose de Nice Guy-_

_Hinamori: n.n'_

_Hitsugaya: Estraga prazer... ¬¬'_

**Para: Hinamori de novo**

**Pergunta: **Antes de você conhecer o Aizen e tudo mais, você tinha uma queda pelo chibi-taichou, pelo renji ou pelo emo do Kira? o.o

**Resposta:**

_Hinamori: Iie. Todos são bons amigos né.. todos eles._

_Mikakiu: O que foi que ela ta tão segura de si agora?_

_Hitsugaya: -orgulhoso- n.n_

_Rukia: Eu heim... o.o_

**Para: Gin**

**Pergunta:** Como era sua vida de tenente? ;)

**Resposta:**

_**- Lá na casa da porra, digo.. Las Noches –**_

_Tousen: Essas entradas estão cada vez mais terríveis..._

_Aizen: Eu que o diga..._

_Gin: Yare... ;)_

_Aizen: Gin.. sua vida... tenente e tal.._

_Gin: Hn...? ;)_

_Aizen: Você anda meio aéreo nesses últimos dias..._

_Gin: Conversamos depois. ;) Bem, foram épocas boas. Aizen-sama era um excelente Taichou, então eu podia ficar vadiando por aê.._

_Mikakiu: Bebendo sakê, importunando os outros, visitando a Rangiku... 8D_

_Gin: Exatamente. ;D_

_Aizen: Hn... e.e'_

Para: Yachiru

**Pergunta:** Yachiru-chan n.n/ Se você for brincar no laboratório do Mayuri-palhaço-taichou eu te dou esse saco de balas! Aceita?

**Resposta:**

_Yachiru: Verdade!! –olhos brilhando- Então eu vou. \o\ -corre feliz da vida-_

_Mikakiu: Eita, que vai ser uma desgraça._

**_- E no laboratório...-_**

_Yachiru: PAAALHAÇO-TAI-CHOOOUU!_

_Mayuri: Mas ... que diabos?!_

_Yachiru: OHHH! O que é isso? –toca e quebra- Ops.. OHH e aquilo ali!! – toca e desmonta- .. opa... NOSSA QUE COISA GRANDE!_

_Mayuri: Não toque nisso se não...!_

**_- CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! –_**

_Yachiru: Nhaa, acabou a brincadeira.. \o\_

_Mayuri: -todo estraçalhado- SUA PIRRALHA!_

_Yachiru: Você... – aura negra- me chamou –olhos vermelhos- DO QUE?_

_Mayuri: Que o pai dos palhaços me salvem... BOZO!! –corre-_

_Yachiru: VOLTA AQUI!!_

_Mikakiu: Nossa que explosão... 8D'_

Para: Aizen

**Pergunta:** Então, agora eu torço pela sua derrota sem arrependimentos u.u/ Morra o.oV

**Resposta:**

**_- Hueco Mundo... eita frio da peste –_**

_Aizen: Eu ficaria grato que vocês parassem de mandar eu morrer. Se eu estou sendo inconveniente, favor mandar uma cara para a burocracia – lê-se Kubo Tite – e esperar uma resposta, agradeço. –Desliga o telefone (?) –_

_Mikakiu: Tem telefone no Las Noches?_

_Aizen: Claro. Somos avançados em tecnologias. Nossa rede liga todos os mundos. ;D_

_Mikakiu: Sôo velho.. o.o_

**Para: A autora**

**Pergunta:** Você é demais! Adoro as respostas /o/ Em breve, eu e meu amigo vamos começar o jogo da verdade de prince of tennis. Temos sua permissão? o.o

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Minha permissão? MINHA PERMISSÃO? EU AMO PRINCE OF TENNIS! Mané permissão, quanto mais gente fizer coisas assim, mais engraçado vai ficar o mundo das fanfics. –olhos brilhando- VAMOS CONQUISTA O MUNDO! – Insane Mode ON –_

_Aizen: Menos... menos..._

_Gin: -com extintor de incêndio nas mãos- Onde é o fogo..? ;)_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬'_

* * *

**De: Hitomi**

**Para: Kon**

**Pergunta:** Kon você eh a coisa mais linda que existe nesse mundo, CASA COMIGO?!

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Não... não... NÃO PODE SER!_

_Mikakiu: Pirou de vez._

_Kon: Hehe, eu sabia que um dia minhas fãs iriam aparecer. ;D_

_Ichigo: SÓ TEM MALUCO NESSA PORRA!_

_Mikakiu: Pirou de vez ao quadrado._

_Kon: Então gata, seguinte.. sou um leão muito procurado, saca? Deixe seus dados na mão da minha secretaria – aponta pra Mikakiu- e eu entro em contato em breve. XD'_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬'..._

**Para:** A Grande Rukia

**Pergunta:** Ah eu também quero um dos seus maravilhosos desenhos me ensina? Eu entro como sócia pra abrir a : ESCOLA DE SUPER DESENHOS DE KUCHIKI RUKIA huahauhauhau

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: -se sentindo- Pô, tá associada, juntas vamos salvar o mundo do caos e o coisa-ruim-dentro-do-corpo-de-cabeça-laranja-clonado. ;D_

_Mikakiu: Eita Nick desgraçado... 8D_

_Ichigo: Alguém chama a policia ai porque tem uma galera querendo pinchar as ruas da cidade. (Y)_

_Rukia: Invejoso... ¬¬_

* * *

**De: 'Dark' Lien A. B. Niege**

**Para: Byakuya-dono**

**Pergunta:** Se o Ichigo pedisse a Rukia-chan em casamento. O que você faria? (Lembrando que se disser que 1- o mataria 2-Não permitiria você será morto por uma legião enlouquecida... Isso é um LEMBRETE, não uma ameaça...)

**Resposta:**

_Byakuya: -fecha o livro bruscamente- Acho..._

_Todos. –super atentos- O.O_

_Byakuya: ... que cabe a Rukia decidir._

_Rukia: Nii-sama..._

_Byakuya: -volta a abrir o livro- Assim como eu, cabe a ela decidir ficar com quem ama... Independente de quem seja._

_Mikakiu: Isso é que é irmão. ;D_

**Para: Mikakiu-sensei**

**Pergunta:** Sensei... Você notou que em muitos mangás aparecem pessoinhas de cabelo branco (Haru, Shiro, Ukitake-taichou, Inu, Sess-chan, Nataku, um pessoal de Naruto e de One Peace) isso é preguiça de passar nanquim no cabelo ou eles não querem gastar retícula?? O.o

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: -põe óculos de grau- Cahan.._

_Aizen: Ta linda.. ;D_

_Mikakiu: Cai FORA! u.u Bem, acho que não é preguiça sabe? É falta de cor interessante para o cabelo. Se bem que tem alguns personagens que tem uma história para o cabelo ser branco, como o Ukitake, outros é porque o autor deve pensar que vai dar um "q" especial ao personagem. Cabelos brancos são muito interessantes, porque chamam atenção.. afinal tendo cabelos rosas e roxos ou vermelhos e pretos são comuns no mundo dos animês, os cabelos brancos vieram para inovar, só que todos os autores tiveram a mesma idéia, ai já viu né.. mas essa é minha opinião. XD'_

**Para: Shiro-Chan-San**

**Pergunta:** Como você se sente sendo um dos preferidos da mulherada (Seja para aloprar ou para ser objeto de adoração)?

**Resposta:**

_Hitsugaya: Olha, sinceramente não é muito bom. Esse lance de vocês ficarem me enchendo o saco cansa._

_Mikakiu: Ora, não seja modesto. 8D_

_Hitsugaya: Não estou sendo.. ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Está sim.. Shirou-chan..._

_Hitsugaya: Começou..._

_Mikakiu: Chibibi-taichou... –faz biquinho-_

_Hitsugaya: -veia na testa- ... melhor parar.. ¬¬'_

_Mikakiu: SOVERTE DE COCO!_

_Hitsugaya: AGORA JÁ DEU! BAANKAI! ÒÓ_

_Mikakiu: -arremeçada lá na casa da mãe Joana- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUIII!_

**Para: Nowa (Porque ninguém lembrou dele...?)**

**Pergunta(s):**

1-Até quando você vai usar esse negócio na frente do rosto?TT

2- Quer casar comigo?

3- Quer ser meu noivo?

4- Quer ser meu namorado?

5- Quer ser meu melhor amigo (Ok...Isso foi bem gay...)?

6- Caso todas as outras sejam negativas: Quer ir chutar latas comigo? (abraça Nowa-sama) D

**Resposta:**

_Nowa: ..._

_Mikakiu: Essa vai ser difícil..._

_Além: Afinal, quem é Nowa?_

_Mikakiu: Aquele cara de mascara que vive com a RiRin e o Cloud, lembra?_

_Nowa: -evenrgonhado- ..._

_Mikakiu: É minha filha, desiste. É mais fácil Deus descer do céu do qu..._

_Aizen: Sim? ;D_

_Mikakiu: VOLTA PRO BURACO DE ONDE VOCÊ SAIU INFELIZ! –primeiro grande super soco no Aizen- ¬¬'_

**Para: Urahara e Yoruichi**

**Pergunta:** Posso ser a madrinha do casamento de vocês? Ou do seu primeiro filho (ou nekko...Sei lá)? n.n

**Resposta:**

_Yoruichi: Opa, casamento, aonde? Vai ter sakê? ;D_

_Urahara: Acho que essa menina foi mal informada Yoruichi-san..._

_Soi Fong: Exatamente, Yoruichi-sama nunca se casaria com um homem como você._

_Mikakiu: Olha o ciúme mode On... XD'_

_Soi Fong: ¬¬'_

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:** Me arranja uma daquelas luvas que você usa para tirar a alma da ovelhinha genérica (Ichigo)?

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: Quem vende elas é o Urahara. Vai lá na loja. xP_

_Urahara: É isso aê, estamos com uma promoção boa. Em troca da sua alma, fazemos qualquer negocio. 8D_

_Mikakiu: Você ta zoando.. ¬¬'_

_Urahara: Não... o.o O Ichigo aprova o resultado._

_Ichigo: Aprovo porra nenhuma. Quase me ferrei pra salvar essa cabeçuda aê. ¬¬_

_Rukia: I-CHI-GO! ÒÓ!_

_Mikakiu: Corre, Playboy! ;D_

_Ichigo: E mais essa! AHHHHHHHH! –sai correndo-_

_Rukia: -sai atrás jogando blocos de gelo nele com a zampakutou- MALDITO!!_

_Mikakiu: Próxima! Saudades de dizer isso. \o\_

* * *

**De: Maxin**

**Para: Grimmjaw**

**Pergunta:** Faz stripper pra mim como despedida de solteira??

**Resposta:**

**_- Hueco Mundo.. Las Noches –_**

_Gin: Oya, não tem brincadeira no titulo?_

_Mikakiu: Pois é, cansei da palhaçada.._

_Gin: ;) hn..._

_Grimmjaw: CÊ TA ME ACHANDO COM CARA DE QUE? ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Relaxa Grimm, o casamento já passou... já que eu não respondi as perguntas antes.. e tal.. –se sentindo culpada-_

_Aizen: Que vergonha.. tsc, tsc..._

_Mikakiu: O que é?? ¬¬_

_Aizen: Vergonha... tsc, tsc..._

_Gin: "Tsc, tsc" ;)_

Mikakiu: ¬¬'

**Para: Bya-chan**

**Pergunta:** Você é chato e é calado, minha teoria é que você acabou com overdose e ficou assim tão caladão? Ou você ficou com trauma de falar desde que adotou a Rukia como irmã?? E Porque é tão ciumento??

**Resposta:**

_Byakuya: -lendo- ..._

_Mikakiu: Algo me diz que essa pergunta não será respondia. e.e_

_Rukia: Nii-sama... –olhos super brilhantes-_

_Ichigo: ¬¬'.. que Mané..._

_Mikakiu: Isso prova que ele é realmente um homem reservado.. Próx..._

_Ichigo: PRÓXIMA! 8D_

_Mikakiu: Ah não, DE NOVO NÃO! ¬¬_

_Rukia: ;D'_

**Para: Todos**

**Pergunta:** De presente de casamento eu quero uma cama redonda \o/ Pra não tropeçar na quina xP

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Cara, no que foi que o Zaraki foi se meter..._

_Yachiru: Eu dou a cama, faço questão. xP_

_Rukia: Vem cá, não era pra eles estarem em lua de mel?_

_Ikkaku: Era, mas Mikakiu atrasou nas pergunta..._

_Todos: .. de novo!_

_Mikakiu: -no cantinho com uma aura negra ao redor de derrotada- snif..._

**Para Rukia:**

**Pergunta:** Perto de você eu sou gigante \o/1.68 e crescendo \o Já pensou em tomar um hormonio pra crescimento??

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: Há-há-há... ¬¬'_

_Mikakiu: A galera insiste em relembrar... ;D_

_Rukia: É, até parece que eu não sei.. me olho no espelho todo dia, viu?_

_Renji: Por isso aquela montanha de espelhos quebrados... hn.._

_Rukia: ¬¬'..._

_Ichigo: Né, Rukia... até que é uma boa idéia esse hormônio aê._

_Renji: É, quem sabe ele não te deixe mais feminina._

_Ichigo: Muleque-macho. XD'_

_Rukia: Ainda não apanhou o bastante né Ichigo?? Òó_

_Ichigo: AI.. ui.. ai.. –fingindo dor- já ta bom.. já ta bom... o.-_

_Rukia: u.u_

* * *

**De: Andromeda Alchemist**

**Para: A Autora**

**Pergunta:**

POR VOCE NÃO RSPONDEU NENHUMA DAS MINHA PERGUNTAS NO CAPITULO PASSADO ( esfregar a relação de Reviews do jogo da verdade onde AA esta entre Mayara Janaina Franceschini e thamii-chan na cara da autora) São mais perguntas que as duas juntas como você não viu me diz! (sacode autora o que a impede de responder).

**Mikakiu:** Itaaaiii! Pô, como eu disse no começo desse capitulo, é melhor postar as reviews no ultimo capitulo que eu tiver postado, porque eu sigo a sequencia de perguntas, e você deixou perguntas no capitulo 2, por isso quando acessei as reviews para o capitulo 6, as suas não estavam lá.

**Andrômeda:** Ta bom (tenta recuperar a calma) você esta perdoada, mais ser acontece de novo, eu vou fazer uma coisa, desagradável ao seu ver, que envolver seu traseiro, meu pé direito e aquilo lá (aponta um poço bem fundo como eu sou má huhauhuhauhahahaha). Agora vai responde as perguntas (chuta autora que cai na frente do Ichigo para a primeira pergunta)

**Ichigo:** Bem feito. ;D

**Mikakiu:** Ouch... x.x'

**Para: O tudo de bom Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

-Carinha de anjo- Espero que não leve a mal. -cara diabólica - Mais hoje você não escapa de disse quem você ama huahuhauhauha, POIS EU TENHO PROVAS, mostra o manga numero 10 na pagina que Ichigo esta falando dormindo então responda COM QUEM VOCE ESTAVA SONHANDO, QUE VOCE ATE IA FUGIR COM A PESSOA? Tem ate o Shiba de testemunha, ele ate dizer que era um sonho estranho não é? (na minha opinião era Rukia e eu sei que todo mundo vai me ta razão, já que a amiga-peituda ai não tem mais um irmão ciumento para atrapalhar então não é ela hahhah). E ante quem me esqueça e você duvide, essa que vos falar é sua fã incondicional, eu apenas quero a verdade, nada mais que a verdade (há eu também amo a Rukia, mais isso á apenas um detalhe) AGORA RESPONDE, por favor, -carinha de anjo-

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Cahan... chupa que é de uva. ;D_

_Renji: Senta que é de menta! 8D_

_Ichigo: De novo isso!! ... Eu não lembro com quem eu tava sonhando, sério.. eu esqueço dos meus sonhos.. e.e'_

_Mikakiu: Sei... mas Ichigo.. já ta meio na cara e tal.. 8D_

_Ichigo... –vermelho- Na cara o que?? ¬¬_

_Rukia: Eto..._

_Mikakiu: -fazendo bolinha de sabão com formato de coração ao redor dos dois- Amoooor... ;D_

_Rukia e Ichigo: ¬¬'..._

**Para: De novo o moranguinho**

**Pergunta:**

Já ouviu o ditado "entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe" A Rukia mor gentil já faz logo assim, mais você não entende o que acontece meu que nem assim dar certo? Meu D' (palavra maldita que nunca deve ser dita). Levanta a mão que quer abrir a "CPI das notas na Escola de Karakura" para averiguação das notas da turma do Ichigo. Nada contra a Inoe são apenas negócios, (cai um bonequinho de vodu de peito enorme, que eu chuto pra debaixo da mesa) tão olhando o que é pra oficina de artesanato do meu estagio. Òó

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: É macumba braba. 8D_

_Ulquiorra: -queima o vodu- Hmpf..._

_Mikakiu: Er... HÃ?? 8D_

_Rukia: Oia, esse amor cresce a cada pagina do mangá. ;D_

_Mikakiu: Sabe, gostei dessa menina. Ela sabe a importância de não falar o nome **dele**..._

_Ichigo: Quem? Deus?_

_Gin: Sim.. ? ;)_

_Todos: HÃAAAAAA??_

_Gin: Aizen-sama estava ocupado. ;)_

_Mikakiu: Menos mal... e.e'_

_Ichigo: Pra que averiguar as notas? –lendo a pergunta novamente- Não há problema em nossas notas. ;D_

_Rukia: Eu to mais interessa no fato de que ela te chamou de tapado. 8D_

_Ichigo: AONDE? ÒÓ_

_Rukia: Ali ô –aponta para a parte do "entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe"- hehehe._

_Ichigo: Nunca mais desenhe pra mim...¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Gin, leva Ulqui-porra daqui. u.u_

_Gin: Yare, yare... ;) Vamos, Ulqui-kun._

_Ulquiorra: Hai, Gin-sama._

**Para: Quem puder responder.**

**Pergunta:**

Os Shinigami que aparecem Death Note existem? Se sim vocês são o que? Os lixeiros deles pra recolherem os restos das pessoas? (se vocês encontrarem um caderno do tipo dar pra matarem o Aizen e os "filhos" da Rukia? Procurem um garoto chamado Near ele esta em Tóquio, é só uma dica -.-).

**Resposta:**

_Kubo Tite: Então... é que o Obata e o Ohba – autores de Death Note – tem uma visão diferente do que são os "shinigamis" e tal.._

_Mikakiu: Vem cá vey... TU TA FAZENDO QUE PORRA AQUI?_

_Kubo: Respondendo uma pergunta, oras. ;D_

_Mikakiu: Mas essa fic foi criada exatamente porque você não podia, teoricamente, responder algumas perguntas e duvidas... ¬¬_

_Kubo: Ahhh.. foi mal. 8D_

_Mikakiu: Foi péssimo._

_Rukia: MEU CRIADOR! –olhos brilhando-_

_Kubo: Rukiaaaa!! –corre pra abraçar ela-_

_Rukia: -corre pra abraçar ele, mas no meio do caminho pega a zamapkutou- SEU INFELIZ, PORQUE ME FEZ BAIXINHA!!_

_Kubo: Ahhhhhhhhhh!! -começa a correr pro lado contrario- Rukia-chaaaaan, gomeeeeeeen!!_

_Mikakiu: Bem feito, agora ele pensa duas vezes antes de desenhar.. 8D_

_Ichigo: Por um momento quando ela falou "meu criador" eu pensei que Aizen ia pousar por aqui.. e.e_

_Aizen: Simmm? ;)_

_Mikakiu: Essa cara não combina com você..._

_Aizen: E o que combina comigo? Ah, é.. você. –pisca-_

_Mikakiu: Argh... x.x'_

_Ichigo: Pega ele Rukia!!_

_Renji: Vai lá baixinha!!_

_Rukia: MALDITOOO!! –estraçalhando o autor-_

_Mikakiu: Alguém salve o homem se não isso vai virar Shamam King e não vai ter final, porém mais trágico por que o autor vai morrer._

_Ryuuk: Hehehe.. é aqui que estão precisando de um Death Note?_

_Gin: Oia... Ryuuk, como vai? ;)_

_Ryuuk: Oww, Gin-san.. indo como sub-vida manda.. e você, aproveitando aquele Death Note que te dei?_

_Gin: Naaa, Aizan-sama tomou ele de mim... ;)_

_Ryuuk: Oww, interessante... kukuku..._

_Mikakiu: -observando- Meu pai eterno... eles fizeram pacto até com outros animes.. D:_

_Aizen: E a S.S. ainda pensa que vai ganhar do Hueco Mundo... ;D_

_Gin: Yare... ;)_

_Mikakiu: Próxima né... –vendo Hitsugaya segurar a Rukia e o autor fugir-_

**Para: Kira**

**Pergunta:**

Quando você ficou bêbado não rolou nada com a Matsumoto? Se não, casa comigo, loirinho? Pra mim você nunca Será um traste, você apenas ver a bondade nas pessoas erradas (olhar maligno para o traidor&cia), alem disso se casar comigo você vai ter analise grátis pra superar esse trauma (sou estudante de psicologia), O que me diz Meu Kawaai!

**Resposta:**

_Matsumoto: AÊEE KIRA, GARANHÃO! –tapão nas costas- 8D_

_Kira: Itaaai Matsumoto-saan! '' –de cara no chão-_

_Mikakiu: Pô Kira, ta vendo aê... você com esse estilo todo pacato, serimrimpimpão.. conquistando a mulherada.._

_Matsumoto: E ainda em breve ela será doutora!_

_Mikakiu: Olha o golpe do baú! Mas e ai, rolou alguma coisa quando estavam bêbados?_

_Matsumoto: Que naaaaada, rapaz.. quando a gente bebe é só alegria. ;D_

_Kira: ... –envergonhado-_

_Mikakiu: E vai sair casamento ou não vai?_

_Kira: Iie.. eu não posso.. não agora. –misterioso-_

_Matsumoto: Vai dispensar a guria??_

_Kira: Iie eu... eu... preciso.. há coisas que eu preciso fazer antes. –sério-_

_Mikakiu: -cochicha- deve ser algo envolvendo o Gin._

_Matsumoto: Hn.. ele estava bem sério na luta do mangá né?_

_Mikakiu: Tu lê o mangá é?_

_Matsumoto: Não, eu estava lá. 8D Foi só falar o nome de Gin e pá! Ele se irritou._

_Mikakiu: Unhum, unhum.. –balançando a cabeça afirmativamente-_

_Kira: ..._

_Matsumoto: Ai, ai.. PRÓXIMA! o/_

_Mikakiu: Até tu Brutos?? ¬¬_

_Matsumoto: O clima ficou ruim, achei melhor improvisar. 8D_

**Para: Aizen**

**Pergunta:**

Olha eu não gosto de você (apesar de você ser lindo, mais você é mais Kira meu amor) mais vou de falar uma coisa: a ultima vez que eu vir uma pessoa não-cega ficar sempre fechado e ser o mais próximo de "Deus" o cara virou a casaca pro lado do bem, você não tem medo que o Ichimaru volte para a luz pela Matsumoto? Pense nisso!

**Resposta:**

**_- E na casa dos desocupados...-_**

_Aizen: Não entendi, ela ta falando do meu concorrente, Shaka de virgem?_

_Tousen: Não sei, Aizen-sama... também não entendi._

_Gin: Oya, oya... ;)_

_Aizen: Gin... que luz é essa da Matsumoto, é alguma coisa poderosa?_

_Mikakiu: Se chama "amor", imbecil.. ¬¬'_

_Aizen: Ah, isso? Então a resposta é não._

_Mikakiu: Não o que? o.o_

_Aizen: Não, não tenho medo que ele volte pra luz. 8D_

_Gin: ;)_

_Mikakiu: Eu ia perguntar o porque, mas sua cara diz tudo Gin. ¬¬'_

_Grimmjow: Ei, quem disse que somos desocupados?? Òó_

_Noitora: Pois é, uma luta da porra aqui no Hueco Mundo e vocês ai de brincadeira._

_Szayel Aporro: Fica na sua cegueta, que tu tomou um pau feio, hehehe._

_Noitora: E não foi você que apanhou do palhaço?_

_Szayel Aporro: Melhor que apanhar de mulher, meu irmão!_

_Mikakiu: Será que dá pra parar os spoilers... ¬¬?_

_Arrankars: ¬¬'.._

_Wonderweiss Margera: Próooximaaa êee... o/_

_Mikakiu: Ahh muleque desgraçado!!_

_Gin: Porque ela fica tão estressada, Aizen-sama?_

_Aizen: Porque é a única coisa que ela faz aqui, já que ela não faz nada a não ser atrasar a fic. ;D_

_Mikakiu: -sentimento de culpa parte dois- snif..._

**Para: Shirou-chan**

**Pergunta:** Você já chegou no zero absoluto?

**Resposta:**

_Hitsugaya: Não, mas a raspadinha ficou massa. ;D_

_Mikakiu: Safado! Eu sabia que você tinha ido fazer sorvete aquela hora!_

_Hitsugaya: Fui mesmo, a zampakutou não é minha?_

_Hyoga: É aqui que estão precisando de alguém que ensine a chegar no zero absoluto?_

_Ichigo: Não vey, tipo.. ta vendo aquela abertura ali – mostra a passagem pro Hueco Mundo- é por ali.. ai quando chegar lá tu chama um cara chamado "Grimmjow", não esquece esse nome.. é ele que quer. ;D_

_Hyoga: Pô valeu._

_Mikakiu: Cara, você se superou na maldade, é o coisa ruim ai dentro é?_

_Ichigo: Não, é que eu já to cansado de ver esse galera invadindo aqui, eu por acaso invado o anime de alguém? Ahhh. ¬¬_

**_- E no deserto do Saara... –_**

_Hyoga: Quem aqui é Grimmjow?_

_Grimmjow: Sou eu, e você quem é?_

_Hyoga: Meu nome é Hyoga, sou o cavaleiro de Cisne. Mestre Kamus me mandou até aqui para lhe ensinar como chegar no zero absoluto._

_Grimmjow: No zero-o-que?_

_Hyoga: No zero absoluto.. não é você que quer aprender, pensei que soubesse._

_Grimmjow: Ô Noitora, que porra é essa de zero absoluto?_

_Noitora: Conheço nada disso não, eu sei é da pedra filosofal._

_Yammy: De Harry Potter?_

_Noitora: Não Mané, de Fullmetal Alchemist._

_Hyoga: ..._

_II Forte: É bro, acho que você ta perdido.._

_Szayel: E escolheu um péssimo lugar pra se perder.. –olhos malignos-_

_Mikakiu: E como se escolhe o lugar que vai se perder, sua anta? –Pose de heroína-_

_Noitora: Lá vem ela se meter nos assuntos alheios..._

_Mikakiu: Passa pra cá Hyoga, que Saori ta chamando, Seya já veio te procurar... Shun já deu ataque histérico e as porras.. e.e_

_Hyoga: Ah... -.-_

_Aaroniero Arruruerie: Já acabou?_

_Mikakiu: Já, eu acho... o.o_

_Aaroniero Arruruerie: Então.. PRÓXIMA²!!_

_Mikakiu: Eu joguei pedra na cruz, não é possível... ¬¬_

**Para: Lobo-taichou**

**Pergunta:**

Ce morreu em dia (quer dizer noite) de lua cheia, e por isso nunca voltou ao normal? E você Yachiru morreu por que sua mãe Paty-doida pintou seu cabelo de rosa e não viu na embalagem "não aplicar em bebes menores de seis meses"? O.O

**Resposta:**

_Sajin: Quem foi que inventou essas histórias?_

_Kubo: Também quero saber... o.o_

_Mikakiu: Tem um segredo por trás desse lobo ai Kubo?_

_Kubo: Quem sabe, né... ;D_

_Mikakiu: É? Pêra ai... RUKIAAAAA!_

_Kubo: Ô menina sem coração. –sai correndo-_

_Mikakiu: Hehehe. 8D_

_Yachiru: -com a boca cheia de doces- ..._

_Mikakiu: Essa daí não tem mais jeito. xD_

**Para: Urahara**

**Pergunta:**

Todos nós (principalmente o pessoal do Orkut) sabe que você é o culpado de todo de ruim que acontece em Bleach, o que eu quero sabe é ser você também teve envolvimento com a Al Qaeda, no ataque as torres Gêmeas, (você tem uma cara de árabe com a qual fica difícil nega) e sobre a Cratera do metro eu tenho aqui um relatório que diz que por um erro de calculo você cavou a área de treinamento do Ichigo ate o outro lado do mundo: ou seja, São Paulo onde provocou o desastre o quem tem a dizer sobre isso, Senhor Kisuke?

**Resposta:**

_Urahara: Todas as duvidas e perguntas serão respondidas pelos meus advogados. ;D_

_Mikakiu: Essa é a desculpa mais ridícula que eu já vi._

_Urahara: Eu não tenho permissão de comentar nada até que, opa.. –atende o telefone- E ai Osama, meu amigo! Aquela encomenda que eu mandei serviu? Que ótimo!! 8D_

_Mikakiu: Cara de pau... e.e_'

**Para: Kon**

**Pergunta:**

Venho por meio dessa notifico que o senhor Kon esta sendo formalmente processado pelo senhor Alex, o leão (protagonista da Animação Madagascar) pelo uso indeferindo do titulo de Rei de Nova York, que segundo o senhor Kon seria a extensão do vosso nome, e que por patente registrada pertence ao senhor Alex. Kon como se sente e o que pretende fazer a respeito? (só digo uma coisa se ferrou! Seu pervertido)

**Resposta:**

_Kon: Esse Alex ai é uma fraude! Onde já se viu, eu nasci primeiro que ele –mostra documento de resgistro- vou entrar na justiça com uma petição para me defender dessa calunia!_

_Mikakiu: Pronto, agora ta tudo mundo apelando pra justiça, é advogado pra lá, advogado cá, quem é essa justiça afinal!?_

_Tousen: Cahan... xD_

_Mikakiu: É... a justiça é cega, Senhoras e Senhores. ¬¬_

**Para: Ichigo (essa foi do meu irmão)**

**Pergunta:** Você não se sente descriminado por ter recebido uma faca de açougueiro gigante sem cabo de proteção em vez de uma espada decente como qualquer Shinigami normal?

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Essa doeu._

_Rukia: Que lindo, a família toda participando da fic. 8D_

_Ichigo: Pois então.. não, não me senti descrimando, até porque se você perceber sou o único substituto de shinigami, eis o meu diferencial.. além de forte, bonito e foda, tenho uma zampakutou que apesar de 'estranha' por fora, quando aciono a Bankai fica mais foda que qualquer outra que já existiu. 8D_

_Mikakiu: E a humildade zero heim?_

_Rukia: Pode crê... rê rê._

**Para: Madarame (Também do meu maninho)**

**Pergunta:** Você veio do Makai? É parente dos carecinhas Youkais de Yu Yu Hakusho? (mostra as fotos)

**Resposta:**

_Ikkaku: Caraca! Será que é da minha família e eu nem sei?_

_Mikakiu: Pode ser, teoricamente eles estão vivos e você morto.. você pode ser o ancestral deles._

_Ichigo: Com essa feiúra toda e esse cabeção, não duvido nada._

_Ikkaku: Como ousa a falar mal da minha careca brilhante, maldito!_

_Ichigo: Quem foi que falou mal da sua careca seu cabeção!? – pega a zampakutou –_

_Ikkaku: Yoshi! –pega a katana- quem vencer é que esta certo!?_

_Ichigo: Ta beleza!_

_Voz do Zaraki no além: ICHIGO! Vamos lutar! Òó_

_Ichigo: Ihh rapaz, agora lascou-se. –corre-_

_Mikakiu: Espera Ichigo, o Kempachi está na lua de mel... vixe, ele se foi._

_Yachiru: Hehehe \o\_

_Mikakiu: Você é má, pequenina._

_Yachiru: Imito o Zaraki-chan direitinho né? 8D_

_Ikkaku: Essa é minha sub-capitã. e.e'_

**Para: Os Shinigamis formados**

**Pergunta:** Cês conhecem uma Shinigami chamada Botan? (também Yu Yu Hakusho) Por que o uniforme dela é diferente e trabalha no escritório do senhor Emma?

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: -vendo foto- nunca vi mais gorda.. o.o_

_Yumichika: Deve ser uma desclassificada... u.u_

_Mikakiu: Olha, o uniforme dela é rosa!_

_Yumichika: AI QUE LINDO! –olhos brilhando-_

_Ikkaku: Eu mereço... ¬¬_

_Ichigo: Só tem viado nessa divisão._

_Ikkaku: É, tanto viado que você só vive fugindo do nosso taichou._

_Ichigo: Quem disse que eu fujo? Eu não tenho culpa se sempre tenho coisas importantes pra fazer u.u._

_Ikkaku: Tipo o que?_

_Ichigo: Salvar a Rukia, como sempre._

_Rukia: Maldito. ¬¬'_

_Mikakiu: Coisas importantes né... Próoooxima. o/_

**Andrômeda:** Mais também se demorou tanto que mais perguntas se acumularam, então vai tudo junto e ai de você ser reclamar, garota.

**Mikakiu:** Virei escrava agora e ninguém me informou... ¬¬

**Andrômeda:** u.u'

**Para: Ichigo-san**

Ichigo você vai ou não vai assumir os Shun Shun Rikka como seus filhos e da Inoue (olha que faz ate mais sentido do que a teoria da Rukia ser a mãe dos Arrankus, eles próprios disseram que "nasceram graças a você" huhauhuhuhahuhahaha), olha como o Tsubaki franze as sombracelhas e tem uma educação igual a sua (pessoal eles não se parecem?), vai acabar tendo que pagar pensão, o que você acha, moranguinho?

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Acho que se a criatividade humana tem um limite, nós chegamos ao ponto final porque QUE MISERIA É ESSA?_

_Rukia: -rola de rir- HAHUSHAUSHAUSHUSHUAH!!_

_Mikakiu: -no chão- HAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHU!!_

_Renji: É meu amigo, cê se ferrou de vez. 8D_

_Ulquiorra: Para a palhaçada._

_Todos: Hnnn? O.o_

_Ulquiorra: Isso não são filhos, é apenas o poder dessa humana –aponta pra Inoue-_

_Mikakiu: Sim... criança, olha a gente sabe, saca?_

_Rukia: É branquelo, a gente ta rindo pela piada.. cê entende isso? Pêra, que eu desenho pra você. 8D_

_Ulquiorra: Poupe-me.. ¬¬'_

_Ichigo: Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas obrigado aê Ulquiorra._

_Ulquiorra: Não dirija-se a mim até terminarmos nossa luta lá nos Las Noches._

_Ichigo: Aquela luta já ta mais que certa, eu vou vencer. òó_

_Ulquiorra: Humano tolo. Vamos Orihime._

_Inoue: Hai... –triste-_

_Mikakiu:... tempos ruins virão. –profeta-_

**_- Pausa porque a Andrômeda sofreu danos para poder postar o resto das perguntas. –_**

**Andrômeda:** Eu não acredito isso é uma conspiração, primeiro a autora depois o site cortar o meu comentário pelo meio, o que ta acontecendo pelo amor de (palavrinha maldita, mais como eu sou teimosa eu vou tentar ate conseguia a verdade! (isso ai vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão cedo huhauhauhuhauhauhuah)

_**- Ela mandou de novo, mas foi cortado mais uma vez. 8D –**_

**Andrômeda:** Só vou falar que eu não sei o que dar acontecendo, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe. Por isso escuta aqui Gin, seu bobo da corte do puteiro do Las Noches: Eu vou colocar o comentário de novo, se algo acontecer eu vou chamar nada mais nada menos do que o Kenshin Himura (exatamente o samurai X, o mestre da tortura psicológica dos animes meu exemplo de vida e profissão) ele é especialista em caras do seu tipo com esses sorrisinhos falso (Seta que o diga) ai eu quero ver o quando esse seu sorrisinho nojento dura seu falso, vilão de segunda categoria e estilista fracassado que eu sei! (agora deixar eu xingar o Aizen que eu ganho mais)

**Gin:** Yare... o que eu tenho haver com isso? – com um laptop escondido na manga onde estava hackeando o site - .. ;)

**Para: Aizen**

**Pergunta:**

Nunca**vir** um vilão ser tão burro assim. Não ter conseguido matar ninguém não faz de você uma pessoa boa, mais sim um vilão fracassado, tu é pior que os vilões-superbabacas-americanos, lá eles matam a namorada do herói, você ate hoje não sabe qual é a do Ichigo. Desista cara e voltar a sua antiga identidade de Capitão Planeta! (alguém já percebeu que eles são igualzinhos, com o penteado do Hueco Mundo).

**Resposta:**

_Aizen: É, porque "vir" é foda! 8D_

_Mikakiu: Ei, eu consertei aquilo ali! Òó_

_Gin: Oya... mesmo? ;)_

_Mikakiu: Malditos, parem de mexer na HTML no programa!_

_Aizen e Gin: ;)_

_Aizen: Matando ou não, vilão ou não... só sei que com todas essas desculpas esfarrapadas, o que eu não "vir" foi alguém se quer me arranhar. ;D_

_Ulquiorra: Boa, Aizen-sama._

_Arrankar: -aplausos-_

_Mikakiu: É uma babação de ovo que esgota, vou te contar... ¬¬'_

**Para: Senhor Kurosaki**

**Pergunta:**

Que genética desgraçada, de mistura vila-lata é a sua pra cada filho ter saído com uma cor de cabelo, nem mesmo o da Karin puxou o seu, ta ela é morena, mais é de cabelo preto e o seu cabelo é castanho, como explica isso doutor? (olhar malicioso para o retrato da senhora Masaki)

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Sim, ela esqueceu seu nome._

_Isshin: É, percebi. Enfim, nada explica a genética, mas o amor... ahhhh, o amoorr, esse sim é o que importa. ;D_

_Ichigo: Essa é a resposta?_

_Isshin: Sim. ;D_

_Ichigo: Eu passo a minha vida tendo que enfrentar um bando de valentões por causa do meu cabelo e essa é a resposta?_

_Isshin: Bem, juntando isso ao fato que Masaki comia miojo de vários sabores juntos, é... sim. ;D_

_Ichigo e Karin: ¬¬'_

_Mikakiu: 8D.. Próxima!_

**Para: Kon**

**Pergunta:** O que você acha de namorar a Soul Candy da Kuria (aquela alma que fica no gigai dela quando ela virar Shinigami, e vive falando Pyon no final das frases, ela é tão fofa). Vocês tem tanto em comum hehhehhehhe

**Resposta:**

_Kon: Eu não namoraria com ela, porque não tem cabimento eu namorar com uma Soul Candy, afinal.. onde eu vou enfiar aquela bolinha?_

_Mikakiu: Hehe.. ;D_

_Kon: Olha a maldade... ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Usa no corpo da Rukia, né animal!_

_Kon: Como se a nee-san fosse deixar... x.x'_

**Para: Rukia e Dolly-kun**

**Pergunta:**

SE, vejam bem, se fosse verdade que vocês se amam, me digam como seria o casamento, o vestido de noiva da Rukia, a vida de vocês juntos, os nomes dos filhos etc e outras coisas normais de casais? (a gente sabe que é uma técnica de psicologia barata mais não contar pra eles viu!)

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: SE, veja bem, se fosse verdade que eu amasse a Rukia..._

_Mikakiu:... hn?_

_Ichigo: ... estaria com ela, né. e.e_

_Rukia: Maaaas, já como isso é só invenção, cahan... então não da pra ficar imaginando coisas desse tipo né, Ichigo?_

_Ichigo: Exatamente. u.u_

_Rukia: Se bem que um vestido decotado atrás ia ficar lindo. XD_

_Mikakiu: Se entregou... 8D_

_Ichigo: Mais essa... ¬¬'_

**Para: A Medica-taichou**

**Pergunta:**

Sua divisão tem tratamento e prevenção de problemas psicológicos? Se não (aponta para o Aizen, Gin e Tousen planejando seus planos com as miniaturas toscas que roubaram do Near de Death Note) ta tudo explicado, se sim ela deve ter um infra-estrutura bem deficiente, o que também explica tudo!

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Sim, ela também esqueceu o seu nome._

_Unohana: E eu também percebi. Não, nós não temos... afinal, problemas psicológicos são vistos na fase da Academia Shinigami. É lá que eles selecionam os melhores em tudo para integrarem a Gotei, por isso não é culpa da minha unidade que sádicos e dissimulados queiram dominar o mundo, certo?_

_Isane: Exatamente. Unohana-taichou é especialista em ferimentos, não há ninguém melhor que ela, tanto que foi a primeira a desconfiar da traição de Aizen Sousuke._

_Mikakiu: Concordo._

_Unohana: Arigatô.. –sorriso-_

_Isane: -envergonhada- ..._

_Voz do Além: Gigaaaaanta..._

_Isane: ¬¬'..._

**Para: Momo**

**Pergunta:**

(Já que o "aborrescente, menino das neves" faz tanta questão) Que tipo de esperança você deu praquele garoto do 12º Bantai, pra ele querer tanto ir por 5º Bantai pra ficar com você, heim, heim? (isso mesmo garota, o chibi-taichou demorou ta sendo passado pra trás! )

**Resposta:**

_Hitsugaya: Não haverá resposta._

_Mikakiu: Como assim?_

_Hitsugaya: Hinamori não está aqui._

_Mikakiu: E você, não tem o que fazer?_

_Hitsugaya: Vim pra responder, ô lezada!_

_Mikakiu: Então responda!!_

_Hitsugaya: Eu já disse, "não haverá resposta"._

_Mikakiu: PORQUE??_

_Rukia: Porque, além de coisa-ruim-dentro-do-corpo agora temos aborrescente-menino-das-neves –rola de rir- HSUAHAUHSUAHSUAHSU!!_

_Mikakiu: HAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHAUA!!_

_Ichigo e Hitsugaya: ¬¬'_

_Rukia e Mikakiu: CHIBIIII!!_

_Ichigo: O sujo falando do mal lavado –aponta de Rukia pra Hitsigaya – 8D_

_Mikakiu: Verdade... os dois são Chibis. 8D_

_Rukia e Hitsu: ¬¬'_

* * *

**Conversa Casual (Apelidade carinhosamente como C.C. ... isso aqui vai virar Code Geass.)**

**Amdromeda: **Vocês já leram o capitulo piloto que o Kubo Tite mandou para as revista e foi na época rejeitado por se parecer com Yu Yu Hakusho, onde a historia é diferente? (você encontrar no site w(ponto)bleach(ponto)com(ponto)br, na área de downloads, é legal conferir, mais aviso que tem que fazer cadastro antes) Os envolvidos o que acharam? (gostariam que ele tivesse seguido aquela linha ou não?).

**Mikakiu:** Já li sim, tem no bleachproject já que o bleach(ponto)com ta desativado. Eu sinceramente achei um absurdo ser rejeitado, todos merecem uma chance e gostei bastante da história em si.

**Ichigo:** Eu não sei de nada disso, já que só sou o "Ichigo" desse mangá que esta sendo lançado.. e.e

**Rukia:** Eu também.. xD

**Mikakiu:** Você é o Ichigo também? D:

**Rukia:** Você entendeu né?! ¬¬

* * *

**Para: Pessoal que ainda vai ta vivo no final de toda essa muvuca**

**Pergunta: **O que vocês vão ser na vida, ta... matar Hollow é um passatempo legal, mas como o pai do Ishida diz "isso não enche barriga".

**Resposta:**

I_chigo: Olha.._

_Rukia: Ichigo, não deixa comigo..._

_Ikkaku: Para, eu faço questão..._

_Yumichika: Rapaz, deixa eu responder..._

_Renji: Espera, eu faço isso!_

_Mikakiu: Vai rolar briga. 8D_

_Yachiru: A gente come de graça mesmo... \o\_

_Todos: ¬¬'..._

_Ichigo: Eu ia falar.. QUE PORRA É QUE O PAI DE ISHIDA QUER?_

_Ishida: Mais respeito com meu pai! Se você não tem pelo seu, eu tenho pelo meu! ¬¬_

_Rukia: Engraçado, eu ia falar.. e Shinigami come?_

_Ryuuk: Eu gosto de maçã._

_Ikkaku: Ihhh, quem chamou esse daí?_

_Mikakiu: É amigo do Gin vey..._

_Ryuuk: Kukuku..._

_Naruto: Parece mais do Orochimaru.. e.e_

_Ichigo: Pronto, começou a invasão..._

_Yachiru: Eu como doce. ;3_

_Mikakiu: É mesmo, shinigame come e sangra, onde já se viu?_

_Renji: Coisa de Kubo Tite... e.e'_

_Todos: Pois é.. e.e_

**Para: Renji**

**Pergunta:** Alguém já te dizer que você fica parecendo um homem-das-cavernas (muito gato por sinal) quando chamar a sua Bankai?

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Chegou na hora certa, macaco velho.. responde aê. 8D_

_Renji: ¬¬'..._

_Ichigo: Agora já viu... desde quando homem-das-cavernas é bonito?_

_Renji: Olha, eu te garanto que é mais bonito do que o que você tem dentro do corpo._

_Naruto: Um Bijuu? – lê-se aqueles monstros que vive em Naruto e Gaara e Cia -_

_Ichigo: Sai daqui Mané! – pedela Robinho no naruto-_

_Renji: Eu agradeço o elogio, mas nunca pude reparar em mim mesmo quando chamo a Bankai, sabe.. sempre tem um inimigo a espreita. ;D_

_Mikakiu: Acho que ninguém repara... e.e_

_Sasuke: Próxima._

_Todos: ..._

_Ichigo: Agora fala que eu não tenho razão._

_Mikakiu: Nunca mais falo nada ruim de você. ¬¬'_

**Para: Penélope-charmosa-chibi (gostou do apelido fofura do meu coração?)**

**Pergunta:**

Como você conseguiu o cargo de presidenta da Associação de Mulheres Shinigamis, tão nova? (é verdade o boato de que o Ken-chan ameaçou a comissão que escolhia para o tal cargo? )

**Resposta:**

_Yachiru: Nossa, ela também sabe dar apelidos. A-do-rei. \o\_

_Mikakiu: Agora só falta tu participar da corrida-maluca-chibi. 8D_

_Yachiru: Pois é. ;D' .. Ken-chan não precisou fazer nada sabe, fui eleita por todas._

_Mikakiu: E ao que se deve esse tal feito?_

_Yachiru: Sou mais experiente e tal.. 8D_

_Mikakiu: Sei.. ;D'_

**Para: Ken-chan**

**Pergunta:**

E ai como vai ser quando essa coisa linda, fofa e rosa do seu lado começar a namorar? (você tem cara de ciumento, heim paizão, sua espada vai ter muito trabalho quando os cuecas começarem a aparece heim?)

**Responder:**

_Mikakiu: Infelizmente Kenpachi está em lua de mel, mas volta no próximo capitulo... apesar da Maxin já ter baixado o santo por aqui hoje._

_Ichigo: Culpa sua que responde tudo atrasado._

_Mikakiu: z.z'_

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Nunca passou pela sua cabeça dar uma voltinha pela S.S. pra ver se encontrava a sua mãe por ai? (ou ta tão apaixonado por uns certos olhos violetas que, finalmente, esqueceu da mamãe. Ele ta mesmo crescendo hein senhor Kurosaki?! )

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Cê acha mesmo que minha mãe ia vim pra S.S.? Jamais.. acho que ela foi direito pra lá..._

_Mikakiu: Lá aonde..?_

_Ichigo: Lá sabe? Láaaa.. é que Kubo ainda não explicou isso. e.e_

_Mikakiu: Sei... e.e_

_Ichigo: E mesmo se eu fosse procurar, Rukongai é grande pra cacete._

_Isshin: Tudo mentira... ele não sai de perto da Rukia, por isso nem lembra da mãe.. ESSE É MEU FILHOARGHHH! –levou soco do Ichigo-_

_Ichigo: ¬¬'... imbecil._

**Andrômeda:** Diz ai Rukia também sou criativa ou não sou? (diz que sim -olhinhos brilhando-)  
Rukia: Pô, adorei o apelido do Hitsugaya, a criatividade rlz aqui hoje. 8D

_Mikakiu: Fora que ela ainda conseguiu estressar o Ichigo.. ;D_

_Rukia: Essa foi a melhor parte. 8D_

_Ichigo: Descupadas... ¬¬_

_Mikakiu e Rukia: Olha quem ta falando, DOLLY! AUAHAUIAHAU!_

**Por ultimo:**

O que todos vocês acham de eu jogar realmente a autora no meu poço sem fundo? Jogo ou não jogo? (não se assuste só quero ver a reação deles).

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Pode jogar! ¬¬_

_Aizen: Eu não permitiria.._

_Mikakiu: Ihh, quem chamou na conversa?_

_Aizen: Eu estou te defendendo cabeça oca!_

_Mikakiu: Não preciso não! Òó_

_Tousen: Negação e Negação igual a afirmação. É Gin, joga ela no poço._

_Gin: Yare, yare... –pega Mikakiu e joga num poço profundo- ;)_

_Mikakiu: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh..-diminuindo a voz- sua cobra maldita...!_

_Aizen: ..._

_Tousen: ...err.._

_Aizen: E agora, quem vai narrar isso aqui?_

_Tousen: Quem se livrou da autora.. –olha Gin-_

_Gin: Oya... que problemão... ;)_

* * *

**De: Machi**

**Para: Aizen**

**Pergunta:**

Você me parece bem tristezinho e emo ( "porque todo RBD é emo" ) com todos da Soul Society te odiando e você sendo ownado pela Mikakiu.Que tal marcarmos uma reunião básica com um psiquiatra? Aqui está meu cartão nn -entrega-

**Resposta:**

**_- Na casa de Deus todo poderoso, Aizen-sama -_**

_Aizen: Que entrada é essa Gin?_

_Gin: Gomen, não consegui pensar em nada melhor.._

_Aizen: E não é que ela faz falta?_

_Gin: Yare.. ;) -sem nenhuma arrependimento-_

_Aizen: Vejamos, triste eu? Olhe de novo –sorrindo- Agora, de psicologia barata eu já to cheio, já basta a ultima que passou por aqui. Próxima logo Gin._

_Gin: Hai, Aizen-sama. ;)_

**Para: Shirou-chan**

**Pergunta:**

Não me mate ( por favor uu ) se eu perguntar isso, mas...Através de uma fonte MUITO confiável no Orkut, algumas pessoas acham que você desistiu da Hinamori e partiu pro Ukitake o.o! Confirma? \ò.ó

**Resposta:**

_Gin: ..._

_Hitsugaya: ..._

_Gin: ... ;)_

_Hitsugaya: .. òó'_

_Gin: Oya... ;)_

_Hitsugaya: … eu vou.. MATAR VOCÊ!!_

_**- Porrada –**_

_Ichigo: Ele nem ouviu a pergunta..._

_Rukia: Também, é o Gin que ta se deslocando pra cumprir o dever da Mika._

_Renji: Ô problema... e.e_

**Para: Kira**

**Pergunta:** Tu errou feio, tio. Minhas amigas amam e se derretem pelo Ulquiorra, e acham você emo. XD

**Resposta:**

_Gin: Are... que pergunta mais boba.. né Izuru?_

_Kira: ... Ichimaru.. taichou..._

_Gin: Yare, Izuru... genki né?_

_Kira: … Ichi… maru…._

_Gin: Hn… ;)_

_Matsumoto: OÊEE GIN!!_

_Gin: Ops.._

_Matsumoto: òó… SAAAAI FORA! Já não basta o que você fez, veio aqui atormentar!_

_Gin: Rangiku..._

_Matsumoto: Hmpf... venha Kira._

_Kira: … h-hai.._

_Gin: Oya, oya… ;)_

**Para: Nemu**

**Pergunta:** Porra, porque tu não manda logo o Mayuri pra puta que pariu? Ele merece morrer mesmo --'

**Resposta:**

_Wonderweiss Margera: Procurando Nemooooo, onde é que ele estáaaaa? Nhêee!_

_Ichigo: Mas que porra esse bicho ta fazendo aqui?_

_Gin: Kawai.. ele né? ;)_

_Ichigo: ¬¬'_

_Nemu: ..._

_Rukia: Já fizeram essa pergunta antes, olha o primeiro capitulo –tentando ajudar a avançar o processo - .. e.e'_

_Ichigo: Cara, isso não vai dar certo._

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta**: Prefere o que, meu filho? Se casar com a Rukia ou ter fama de gay? 8D

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Ela fala como se a Rukia fosse minha única opção. ;)_

_Gin: Hn.. ;)_

_Rukia: Vocês se merecem... ¬¬'_

**Para: Gin**

**Pergunta:** Você tem um caso com o Aizen?? ;O

**Resposta:**

_Gin: Hai. ;)_

_Todos: ... D;_

_Ulquiorra: Gin-sama... acho melhor explicar, esse inúteis pensam muita besteira._

_Gin: Ara, não há necessidade para explicação, né. ;)_

_Rukia: Deus... ;O_

_Aizen: Sim? ;D_

_Ichigo: A palavra proibida Rukia! Só foi a Mika sair e a galera já esquece._

_Rukia: Fiz de propósito. Fala aê, Aizen, Gin não quer abrir o bico._

_Aizen: Você fala de um jeito como se eu fosse te obedecer... interessante.. ;)_

_Rukia: Err.. Ichigo, ta sentindo um clima estranho aqui...?_

_Ichigo: Um tipo... a galera das trevas ta dominando..?_

_Rukia: Exato... Mikakiu saiu, quem toma conta dos portais pra os mundos?_

_Aizen: ;)_

_Gin: ;)_

_Ichigo e Rukia: -olha um para o outro- FUDEU! ATAQUE ARRANKAR GALERA!_

_**- É A GUERRA! Os Arrankar avançam sendo controlados por Aizen, do outro lado shinigamis vem na direção pra o embate, todos liberam suas zamapukutous e quando estão perto de colidirem como naquelas cenas de Senhor dos Anéis ou A Múmia, alguém ao longe vem caindo bem no centro da batalha -**_

_Além: PARA, PARÁ, PARAÔU!_

_Todos: Hn??_

_Mikakiu: -TCHAN TCHAN CHAN CHAN! – SOU EU! RÁ! 8D_

_Gin: Oya.. ;)_

_Aizen: Mas já..?_

_Mikakiu: Eu sabia que vocês iam aprontar alguma na minha ausência. Mas eu aprendi técnicas shinobis!_

_Aizen: Uma Shinigami com técnicas shinobis?_

_Mikakiu: Eu só sou shinigami no RPG em que jogo. ¬¬'_

_Ichigo: E que porra você é afinal? Òó_

_Mikakiu: Sei lá... humana, eu acho.._

_Gin: Oun... –sorriso ainda mais diabólico- bom saber... ;)_

_Mikakiu: Rá, mas nem ousem me enfrentar.. eu tenho A CHAVE!_

_Aizen: ... do Rei?_

_Mikakiu: Não. A chave que abre o cofre do tesouro de One Peace!_

_Aizen: E...?_

_Mikakiu: Provavelmente a chave do rei está lá.. e.e Enfim.. PAROU A PALHAÇADA! Nada de guerra, só no mangá.. aqui é só paz, ou falsa paz... que seja, vamos circulando!_

_Todos: Ahhhhhhhh!..._

_Wonderweiss Margera: Próooooooximaaa. \o\ Aêee. ;3_

_Mikakiu: Arrankar filho da puta..._

_Rukia: Não sei porque, mas eu me ofendi, sabe... ¬¬'_

**Para: Senna**

**Pergunta:**

Como você se sente sendo a nova "Rukia-turbo"? \o

Olha só, se o Ichigo odeia tanto assim a Rukia, você poderia tomar o lugar dela e ficar com o Ichigo u.u -foge das pedradas das fãs da Rukia-

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: É bom estar de volta. ;D_

_Senna: "Turbo" nani?_

_Matsumoto: Aqui minha filha ô –meche nos seios-.. hehe. 8D_

_Senne: Ahhh... e.e... me sinto... bem... me sinto "eu", serve?_

_Rukia: ¬¬'..._

_Ichigo: Quando foi que eu falei que odeio você?_

_Rukia: Pois é, eu também quero saber já que..._

_Ichigo: Odeio você. 8D_

_Rukia: ... BAKA! ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Que saudades de vocês. \o\_

_Ichigo: Próxima!_

_Mikakiu: Não sei porque, mas a saudade passou. ¬¬'_

**Para: Hinamori**

**Pergunta:** MATE O AIZEN, PORRA! ELE QUIS TE MATAR, É TÃO DIFÍCIL ASSIM VOCÊ ENTENDER?? T-T

**Resposta:**

_**- HuECOOOOOO Mundo –**_

_Mikakiu: Oxe, porque eu vim parar aqui?_

_Aizen: Provavelmente porque você tem uma pergunta para mim, não? –lê a pergunta- Ara, não é que ela não entenda, é que é difícil me matar. ;D_

_Mikakiu: Era pra Hinamori responder...¬¬_

_Aizen: Ela não está._

_Mikakiu: Como você sabe? ¬¬_

_Aizen: Você não presta atenção no que escreve? Histugaya tinha falado que ela não estava._

_Mikakiu: Ah... ei, como você sabe se estava aqui o tempo todo?_

_Aizen: Sou onipresente. 8D_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬'... eu ainda pergunto._

* * *

**De: Xonikax**

**Para: Kuchiki-taichou:**

**Pergunta:**

Mesmo sabendo ser apenas humana e voçê um Shinigami, e ainda já sabendo a resposta, vale sempre a pena tentar, né? Quer casar comigo? Eu juro que faço tudo o que quiser e não serei uma inútil...(apesar de ser humana eu tenho poderes sim, viu?)

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Eu acho melhor não..._

_Byakuya: Deixe... –fecha o livro- eu irei responder._

_Mikakiu: Adoro essas partes._

_Rukia: Eu também –olhos brilhando-._

_Byakuya: Se despreza a sua raça como pretende conviver consigo mesma? Isso é incapacidade. Se pergunta-me com uma resposta já pré-definida como pretende conseguir algo? Isso é fraqueza. Se jura fazer tudo o que quero como pretende me apoiar? Isso é subserviência. Eu não preciso de alguém em quem mandar, tenho meus subordinados para isso.. e além do mais, já sou casado.. mesmo hoje ela não estando aqui, meus sentimentos ainda são os mesmos. Espero que compreenda e pense no que eu disse. –volta a ler o livro-_

_Mikakiu: Virei fã böe..._

_Rukia: Nii-sama!! –olhos brilhantes ao extremo-_

_Renji: Esse é meu Taichou!_

_Ichigo: ... **(pensa)**Eu não quero um cunhado desses.**(/pensa)**_

**Para: Aizen-sama**

**Pergunta:**

Não pergunto ao Ulquiorra-chan, porque já sei que a partir dele não vai sair nada...por isso...pode me ajudar a conquistar o Ulquiorra...ou o Grimmjow-kun...ou talvez os dois? Hehehe...e uma das vantagens que pode ter é mais uma aliada leal e poderosinha (se quiser posso morrer e tornar-me uma Shinigami para aumentar o poder...hehehe)

**Resposta:**

_**- E na Creche da Criançada! -**_

_Aizen: Perda de tempo._

_Mikakiu: Desculpe..?_

_Aizen: 1º E eu lá vou saber como conquistar um Arrankar? Preocupo-me apenas comigo. 2º Você é gulosa. 3º Não acho vantagem nenhuma você morrer, afinal vou ter que esperar para você ter a sorte de subir a S.S. para depois ter mais a sorte de despertar seus poderes espirituais, para depois ir para academia e se destacar e enfim se tornar uma shinigami que ainda terá um nível tão baixo que até o Ichigo a derrotaria... enfim, como eu disse... perda de tempo._

_Ulquiorra: Humanos fracos e insolentes._

_Mikakiu: Fica na sua que ela fez questão de perguntar a Aizen para não ter que ouvir você!_

_Ulquiorra: Ainda é fraca o suficiente para não perguntar a mim. Jamais sentiria algo por um humano, ainda mais como ela._

_Mikakiu: Insensíveis... ¬¬'_

**Para: Ichimaru-sama**

**Pergunta:**

Que negócio era aquele de ter sido você quem influenciou o Itachi-senpai a matar o clã que a Sango-Web disse à umas páginas atrás? Não tem vergonha não? Isso é muito feio! Se bem que é graças a isso ele é o vilão tudo de bom de hoje...por isso ficará na minha listinha de amiguinhos, cara de raposa. ;P

**Resposta:**

_Gin: Oya, como se eu quisesse a amizade dela.._

_Aizen: É Gin, eu não sei o passa na cabeça dessas crianças._

_Gin: Yare, mas aquilo foi só uma boa idéia né..._

_Aizen: Fala daquele Uchiha? Sim.. ele não queria proteger o irmão?_

_Gin: Hai... e precisávamos das almas para fazer a chave, então nos foi útil._

_Aizen: Bom garoto aquele..._

_Gin: ;)_

_Mikakiu: Assombroso... o.o_

**Para: Hisagi-senpai**

**Pergunta: **Voçê é muito fofo! ;)

**Resposta:**

_Hisagi: Obrigado. ;D_

_Mikakiu: Quem confia num cara com um 69 na cara?_

_Itachi: Parece coisa de sádico..._

_Rukia: Google diz: Você quis dizer: estuprador._

_Mikakiu: Pode crê._

_Hisagi: ¬¬...'_

**Para: Shirou-nii-san e Ukitake-tou-san**

**Pergunta:**

É isso mesmo! Ainda que eu seja louca e seja só na minha imaginação Ukitake é meu papai e Shirou-chan é meu maninho..;P  
Vos amo!

**Resposta:**

_Ukitake: Are, mas eu sou tão novo para ser pai –encabulado-_

_Mikakiu: Nova é minha vó, faça-me o favor..._

_Hitsugaya: Não lembro de ter uma irmã.._

_Ukitake: Seja bondoso Toushirou, foi uma especie de carinho dos mais novos né._

_Hitsygaya: (pensa)me chamou de velho?(/pensa) Hn.._

_Mikakiu: ... não tem possibilidade dessa família ser feliz._

* * *

**De: Akemi-chan**

**Para: Renji**

**Pergunta:**

Renji...eu sei que vai parecer meio estranho...mas será que você, por um acaso, não quer..digamos..CASAR COMIGO? Você é muito lindo! -corre e agarra Renji. Dá um beijo estalado na boca de Renji- E outra coisinha.. você fica tão lindo com o cabelo solto, por que prende ele? Ok, você fica lindo de qualquer jeito –olhos brilhando-, mas... E se a resposta quanto ao se casar comigo for negativa..que tal a Rukia?? Ela e o Ichigo são fofos, mas é muito "HeróixMocinha". Você e ela têm uma história totalmente fofa... Se conheceram desde pequenos..E naquele tempo você já gostava dela!Não negue, depois daquele "Eu me matei de estudar para ultrapassar o capitão Kuchiki e tomar a Rukia à força" não resta dúvida. Mas eu ainda sonho que você vai descobrir que me ama e vai casar comigo e esquecer a Rukia.

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Ai eu te pergunto, dá pra entender? Afinal, ela quer ou não quer que o Renji fique com a Rukia? Por isso eu digo e afirmo... TUDO MALUCA! ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Ihhh ô stress só porque tem o nome da Rukia no meio. 8D_

_Renji: Ê insistência, olha eu e a Rukia... somos amigos desde pequenos, eu disse aquilo por que, bem.. ela era minha amiga, não queria que ela fosse levada daquela forma sabe? E bem... sobre casar... cara isso vai dar briga..._

_Mikakiu: É mesmo, não tinha outra menina afim também..?_

_Renji: São tantas que eu nem me lembro mais. 8D_

_Ichigo: Nem se acha... ¬¬'_

_Rukia: Olha, eu sou a mocinha! ;D_

_Renji: Bom você ter lembrado... Onde você viu "mocinha" em Rukia?_

_Ichigo: Exato, esse cabeção e o estilo muleque-macho não lhe diz nada?_

_Rukia: Diz sim... diz que vocês estão ofendendo uma Kuchiki... Entendeu, ou VOU TER QUE DESENHAR?_

_Mikakiu: O poder secreto da Rukia. 8D_

_Ichigo e Renji: x.x'_

** Para: Ichigo**

**  
Pergunta:** Ichi-kun...Porque você gosta tanto da Rukia?? Não vê que TODO MUNDO DAQUELE LUGAR TE AMA? Poxa, e a **Tatsuki-chan? Ela gosta de você desque você era um pinguinho de gente. Não PERCEBE ISSO??**

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: TATSUKI??_

_Mikakiu: Até eu to espantada.. o.o_

_Tatsuki: QUE MENTIRA É ESSA? Ichigo, isso é coisa sua né?_

_Ichigo: Pronto, tem que sempre sobrar pra mim... ¬¬'_

_Mikakiu: 8D' É a morte.. _

_A Morte: Eu o que? 8D_

_Mikakiu: Ai minha Nossa Senhora! -corre-_

_A Morte: Ninguém gosta de mim. -chora-_

** Para: Urahara**

**  
Pergunta:**

Urahara! Você é lindo! -pula e beija Urahara na bochecha- - ok, isso não é bem uma pergunta... - Desde que eu te vi eu te adorei!! Sua zanpakutou é uma das de nome mais legal - só perde para o Renji: "Zabimarou"! - "Benihime"! Que lindo!! E, mesmo que a culpa de tudo seja sua...Eu ainda te amo!! - obs: Não mais do que amo meu "esposo" Ren-kun.. o AH, sim! Eu sou uma Shinigami na minha Fic - que ainda não postei no site... - me vende uma coisa bem legal?? Tipo aquele negócio que vem umas pilulas para sair do corpo... esqueci o nome... mas eu quero do coelinho!! CO-E-LI-NHO!! Por favor, encomende um!

**Resposta:**

_Urahara: Eu sabia que tinha um sapato velho pro meu pé quebrado. 8D_

_Mikakiu: Não exagere, ela se auto-intula mulher do Renji._

_Urahara: A esperança é a ultima que morre. ;D Vai querer o Coelho? Bem, posso encomendar... é dificil ele ser achado, porque a procura é muito grande, mas faço um esforço._

_Mikakiu: Isso é que é Idolo! 8D_

**  
Para: Aizen**

**  
Pergunta:** Aizen... eu adoro você! Fiquei muito triste quando você 'morreu'!! Mas dizem que você é mau... - Desculpe, ainda estou no início do anime... - Mas eu me recuso a acreditar! Você não pode ser mau.. Mas, se for..volte a ser bonzinho!!

Resposta:

**_- Creche de pulgas -_**

_Aizen: Ora querida, não acredite em tudo que dizem... eu posso ter traido a Soul Society, mas não sou mau. ;)_

_Mikakiu: Ah, claro... não se preocupe, ele só quer dominar o mundo._

_Aizen: Não é o mundo, isso é coisa da Akatsuki, é o Reinos dos Céus._

_Mikakiu: Mesma coisa.. tsc..._

_Aizen: Essas crianças não entendem a gradiosidade das coisas.._

_Gin: Yare... ;)_

** Para: Ishida**

**  
Pergunta**:

Assim que eu olhei para a sua luva lembrei do Kurapika de HunterxHunter. Seu jeito até que parece com o dele...tem algum grau de parentesco? AH, sim! Queria aproveitar e dizer: Se você gosta da Inoe...FALA LOGO!! QUEM SABE ELA DESISTE DO ICHIGO!

**Resposta:**

_Ishida: Não há grau de parentesco algum, eu sou o ultimo Quincy e.._

_Mikakiu: E seu pai? 8D_

_Ishida: Ele desistiu de ser um Quincy e..._

_Mikakiu: Ele pode não lutar mais, mas continua sendo um Quincy, então você não é o ultimo._

_Ishida: Sim, mas quando se desiste não se é mais um Quincy e..._

_Mikakiu: Mesmo assim, ainda tem os poderes e o sangue de um Quincy..._

_Ishida: Mas ele não quer ser considerado como um Quincy e..._

_Mikakiu: Mesmo não querendo, ele não pode deixar de ser porque..._

_Ishida: ... MAIS QUE INFERNO! Eu sou o ultimo e acabou!! ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Tá, tá... eu heim..._

_Ishida: Como eu estava dizendo.. -ajeita os óculos- .. e a Orihime é só uma amiga._

_Mikakiu: Ainda acho que não é o ultimo Quincy..._

_Ishido: ¬¬... _

** Para: Kon**

** Pergunta:** Kon, seu espírito tarado... como você se sente sendo tão rejeitado? Vamos aproveitar a oportunidade para dar um recado para meu amor: Renji! EU TE AMO!

**Resposta:**

_Kon: Rejeitado? Leia a fic e verá que eu tenho fãs que me ama e me querem!_

_Renji: Essa foi inesperada... o.o_

_Mikakiu: Olha a cegueir.. digo, o amor dela.. 8D_

_Renji: Arigato, né. -encabulado-_

* * *

**De: Kaizou Konpaku**

**Para: Aizen**

**Pergunta:**

Aizen o cara que sabe intimidar, o mais temido vilão de Bleach, o mais galinha, o fã nº1 do RBD, o que vive rodeado por caras andrógenos ou musculosos e disfarça dizendo que só servem pro Ichigo ter com quem lutar, mas que na verdade fazem parte do seu lado poligâmico... Enfim, eu tava querendo dizer isso há tempos, mas... VOCÊ NÃO É DEUS! Pronto, contei.

**Resposta:**

**_- E na casa do Temido Vilão de Bleach -_**

_Aizen: Essa não era a menina que eu ia mandar um CERO pela janela?_

_Tousen: Não lembro muito bem..._

_Gin: Fica difícil lembrar coisas insignificantes, Aizen-sama. ;)_

_Aizen: Verdade. Vai a resposta assim mesmo: Não, eu não sou Deus. Como você chegou a essa conclusão?_

_Mikakiu: Porque quando a gente fala "Deus" você aparece...?_

_Aizen: Porque eu vou me tornar Deus... daí eu já to treinando, sabe? ;D_

_Mikakiu: ... porque eu sempre tenho que perguntar? ¬¬'_

_Aizen: ;)'_

**Para: Hitsugaya**

Eu também sofri uma desilusão amorosa (maldito Aizen) por isso sei como você se sente. Do que eu estou falando? Bem, como você percebeu a Hinamori e o Kira já são mais do que amigos (vira a camera prum cantinho onde os dois estão se osculando XD) ou seja, agora você não tem mais ninguém que possa ser usado como prova de que não é gay. Qual seu plano na atual situação?

**Resposta:**

_Aizen: Eu sabia que era ela mesmo. A dor de um fora faz isso com as mulheres. ;D_

_Mikakiu: Vaza. ¬¬_

_Hitsugaya: O que eu vou fazer? Eu só digo uma coisa: Byakuya é gay. Ukitake é gay. Shunsui é gay. Todos são gays... porque todos... TODOS... não estão com ninguém, ai eu te pergunto... ISSO LÁ É MOTIVO PARA CONSIDERAR AS PESSOAS POR SUA OPÇÃO SEXUAL? ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: ... Retou-se.._

_Ichigo: E com razão! Ah, eu também já to cansado disso.. se eu escolho ou não a Rukia é problema só meu._

_Rukia: Só seu? Eu não tenho opinião não, seu jegue? ¬¬_

_Ichigo: Você entendeu... e.e'_

_Mikakiu: Próxima._

**Para: Hinamori e Kira**

**Pergunta:**

E aí, quando vão assumir a relação?

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Hinamori só volta no próximo capitulo._

_Ichigo: Porque isso afinal?_

_Hitsugaya: Pedi pra ela busca o casal da lua de mel._

_Ichigo: Ahhh... e.e_

_Kira: Er.. relação?_

_Hitsugaya: É Kira, a relação de vocês.. amizade e tal.._

_Kira: Mais isso não é segredo pra ninguém... quer dizer, é preciso assumir..? Não estou entendendo. x.x'_

_Hitsugaya: Não se preocupe, essas meninas estão malucas. Ficam por ai fazendo confusão por nada._

_Kira: Hai. x.x'_

_Mikakiu: Manipulador de informação... e.e_

_Hitsugaya: Shiuu. Quieta._

_Mikakiu: ¬¬'_

_Ichigo: Próxma! \o\_

_Mikakiu: Mais que inferno!!_

_Ichigo: Ei, ele disse "Quieta"! 8D_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬'..._

* * *

**Nota:** A Dayu Oura mandou avisar que é Nordestina e mesmo assim é contra o Lula, SEGURA URAHARA!

**Urahara:** Meus advogados irão resolver o problema.

**Mikakiu:** Que malas são essas ai?

**Urahara:** Vou pro Afeganistão, preciso resolver uns probleminhas. 8D

**Mikakiu:** Cuidado com as bombas lá.

**Urahara:** Não se preocupe, a galera me conhece. ;D

**Mikakiu:** **(pensa)**Terrorista**(/pensa)**

* * *

**De: Vane-Elric**

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:** _-BATE-BOLA JOGO RAPIDO COM ICHIGO KUROSAKI-_

Bom 1° de tudo... EU TE AMO MUITO! Você é lindo maravilhoso tem uma voz muito gostosa e um físico que ah! É tudo de bom!! Sou sua fâ n° 1 !Então eu tenho algumas perguntinhas você, vou enumerá-las ok?

**Ichigo:** Fãs. ;D Obrigado aê pelos elogios, pode mandar as perguntas.

**1°:** Por acaso você absorveu características do Seiya (CDZ) quando seu dublador foi escalado pra fazer ele? Porque pelo amor de deus você sangra mais que uma piscina olímpica e num morre nunca!

**Ichigo:** Bom, eu sempre tive muito sangue sabe... é sempre eu quem doa sangue la na clinica quando chega o aperto, mas eu não tenho nenhum envolvimento com esse Seiya e muito menos com o dublador dele, é coisa de gens mesmo. ;D

**2°:** Ah! Kuropi seu nome é realmente morango não é? E não me venha com essa história de "1° protetor" que isso não cola mais!¬¬ Além do mais duvido muito que sua mãe disse quando você nasceu "Oh!meu filhinho de cabelo laranja vai se chamar 1° protetor!" Aham sei ¬¬

**Ichigo:** Meu nome é tanta coisa que eu nem mais comento. É o numero 15, é protetor, é morango... alguém dá mais? e.e

**3°:** Você não tem vergonha na cara não! Fica usando o poder do fodastico do Chantily, sem se quer da um credito ao pobre coitado!E você tambem nem dá um nome pra ele! E aproveitando o momento...CHANTILY!VC É O HOLLOW MAIS GATO QUE EXISTE!! Esse seu sorriso do mau com essa risada psicótica...e essa vozinha gay!Ai você e tudo de bom! To torcendo pra que você tome o controle do chichi-chan no manga de novo! o.óV

**Ichigo:** ... é sempre assim... começa muito bem elogiando, depois só que a nossa desgraça.

**Hollow Ichigo:** CHANTILY É O ESCAMBAU! E VOZ GAY TEM É SEU PAI AQUELE DESGRA...

**Ichigo:** -se controlando- Maldito Urahara!! ¬¬

**Para: Inoue**

**Pergunta:**

Caham! Mano Inoue porque você num desiste logo do Chichi-chan! Ele é da Rukia! (mesmo que não admitam! u.ú) então minha filha toma semancol e fica com o Ishida que ta te dando bola! E vai me dizer q você também não ta se aproveitando porque não esqueça você quase tirou a roupa na frente dele! E tenho certeza que você não é tão burra a ponto de não saber que ele estava atrás de você! Ah! Como eu tenho quase certeza de que o emo do Ulquiorra vai se mete na conversa só tenho uma coisa a dizer:  
Mano! Adorei o Owned que você deu no Ichigo no cap 271!! Muito bem Ulquiorra continue assim!/o/

**Resposta:**

_Ulquiorra: Ótimo que você sabe que eu ia aparecer. Não foi surpresa nenhuma o fato de Ichigo ser apenas um fraco perante mim... e não, Inoue Orihime não irá responder nenhuma pergunta que tenha haver com o podre passado dela. Hoje ela pertence a Aizen-sama e somente a Aizen-sama ela deve obediência._

_Mikakiu: ..._

_Ichigo: ..._

_Inoue: ..._

_Ulquiorra: ..._

_Mikakiu, Ichigo e Inoue: AHUAHSUAHSUAHUSHAUSHAUSHUAHSUSHSU!_

_Ulquiorra: ... –aponta o dedo para os três-_

_Ichigo: É cambada, puxa a corda que agora fudeu._

_Mikakiu: PERNA PRA QUE TE QUERO! –corre-_

_Ulquiorra: -solta um cero- ..._

_**- CABUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMM!! –**_

_Rukia: Ê dia mais movimentado... 8D_

**Para: Ichigo e Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Ok ok vocês num vão admitir que se amam mesmo se o K.T. fala, então porque vocês cantam a musica "momories in The rain" juntos? Suspeito não? ;D

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo e Rukia: Somo pagos pra isso. ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: É verdade. ;D_

**Para: Ishida**

**Pergunta**:

Nuss... Ishida você é d+! Adoro a sua voz, e a sua musica "Suiguinto do yoru" é simplesmente perfeita! Por acaso você treinou para canta-la em algum Karaokê ou ela é talento natural como os seus dotes de corte e custura?

**Resposta:**

_Ishida: -ajeita os óculos- Obrigado pelos elogios. Sim, sim... eu sou um garoto com mutiplos dotes, não só corte e costura, como também culinária e recentemente descobri a musica._

_Mikakiu: Um marido de mão cheia. 8D_

_Ishida: Mais ou menos por ai._

_Mikakiu: Além de ser over Power pra caralho._

_Ishida: Intriga da oposição... e.e'_

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Rukia eu te adoro você é a minha persongem favorita, mas realmente você me descepcionou na luta contra o A.A! Poha todo mundo já sabia q ele num era o kaien! ¬¬ porque você num desceu o kct logo nele de uma vez!!

PS: Eu sei que você não tá morta!! Você e foda d+ pra morrer! Eu sei que o INUTIL do Ichigo vai te salvar!

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: Então, tipo... experimenta tentar matar alguém que você passou a sua vida inteira, admirando, protegendo e ainda no final foi a responsável pela morte dele, mesmo sabendo que era falso. Pois bem, foi o que eu senti._

_Mikakiu: Mas no final você deu a volta por cima, né._

_Rukia: Foi, foi... acabei me acabando pra proteger as memórias de Kaien-dono, valeu a pena. E foi meu Nii-sama que me resgatou no final. –olhos brilhando- \o\_

_Mikakiu: Esse amor platônico... ;D'_

**Para: Ichigo (de novo)**

Aproveitando um trexinho da minha pergunta pra Rukia...caham! Ichigo você disse que não gosta da Rukia, então me explique umas coisinhas... Porque você ficou tão "sentido" quando o Ulquiorra falou que a Rukia estava morta e ficou negando isso o tempo todo? E tem mais uma coisinha...

(trexinhu do manga 270)  
**Ulquiorra: **onde você vai?

**Ichigo: salvar a rukia.**

**Ulquiorra:** como é teimoso, pensa em ir embora sem sequer me matar?

**Ichigo:** não acredito em você.  
(fim do trexinho)

Vai dizer que isso não é amor!?

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Deixa eu te atualizar de de algumas coisas... amor, amizade... tanto faz.. daria a minha vida e ficaria sentido eternamente se não conseguisse salvar alguém que tento proteger. Estamos claros agora? e.e_

_Mikakiu: Uau... me lembrou alguém._

_Rukia: Sim, ele tentou falar igual ao meu Nii-sama... 8D_

_Ichigo: ¬¬... agora me culpam de plagio._

_Renji: Tsc, tsc... que coisa feia.._

* * *

**De: Namixinha**

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Amorzinho, você morreu ou só gosta de tomar o coro? xD Eu vi que você levou o maior pau do Ulquiorra que é o Espada nº (censurado)

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: Ta vendo ai o que dá ficar atrasando as perguntas?_

_Mikakiu: Já chega de me culpar por isso, foi a faculdade oras! ¬¬_

_Ichigo: Recomendo que você leia os últimos capítulos e veja quem ta dando coro em quem. u.u'_

**Para: Inoue**

**Pergunta:**

Nee-san, vc não deveria estar feliz que a Rukia-chan 'morreu'? o.o você mesmo disse que tinha inveja da menina.

**Resposta:**

**_- E no castelinho das Transilvânia –_**

_Inoue: Iie, Kuchiki-san é uma amiga importante... a minha inveja, é apenas porque.. Kuchiki-san é forte né? Eu queria ser tão boa quanto ela... não desejo mal algum pra Kuchiki-san... eu não queria... que isso tivesse acontecido.. –down..-_

_Ulquiorra: ..._

_-_

_Aizen: É a primeira vez que ela põe uma entrada quando a pergunta foi feita pra Orihime._

_Gin: Né... porque será? ;)_

_Tousen: Ela deve ter se esquecido que a garota agora está em nosso poder._

_Gin: Yare, que problema... ;)_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬'..._

**Para: Ulquiorra**

**Pergunta:**

Uhu! Hora da batalha de amor! Eu vi que você ficou enciumado, ainda mais quando o Ichigo não quis lutar com você... Sabia que ia querer descer o pau com ele por causa da Inoue. ;DD

**Resposta:**

_Ulquiorra: Que tola. É evidente que eu protejo os interesses de Aizen-sama._

_Mikakiu: Vey, eu quero só ver quando Inoue não for mais útil para Aizen... a merda que vai dar._

_Ulquiorra: Ai então, eu mesmo exterminarei a presença dela nesse plano._

_Rukia: Ôoo miseravão... –ironica-_

_Ichigo: Você nunca mais vai tocar nela novamente, desgraçado!_

_Ulquiorra: Faça mais e fale menos, pirralho._

_Mikakiu: EPAAA! Vão brigar no mangá, aqui não! Próxima!_

**Para: Byakuya-perfeito-lindoo**

**Pergunta:** Posso te abraçar? –olhos brilhando-

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Err... –esperando pra ver o que vai dar-_

_Rukia: ... ohhh... –esperando também-_

_Renji: ... o.o_

_Ichigo: ... ¬¬'_

_Byakuya: -para de ler- Perdão, mas não a conheço. –volta a ler-_

_Mikakiu: Frio... .x.x_

_Rukia: ... nii.. sama... D:_

_Renji: É a vida.. Próxima! \o\_

_Mikakiu: AHHHH, INFELIZ DAS COSTAS OCA!!_

* * *

**De: Usagi-chan**

**Para: Hanatarou**

**Pergunta:** Você é muito fofo!! -apertando a boxexa dele-

**Resposta:**

_Hanatarou: -vermelho pior que pimentão- A-arigatou!! – reverencia-_

**Para: Ulquiorra**

**Pergunta:** Naum me emporto se você é emo, ou como você responde as outras garotas... Sou sua fã! Se você quiser sou mais do que isso...;D

**Resposta:**

**_- No cafofó do Aizen -_**

_Ulquiorra: Recolha a sua mediocridade e não venha me taxar com esses seus esteriotipos humanos. E pra que diabos e eu ia querer um lixo como você?_

_Mikakiu: Quando elas vão aprender? e.e'_

**Para: Aizen-sama**

**Pergunta:** Eu te amoo! Adoro seu cabelo!! E naum me importo nem um pouco sobre o que falam de você! Você arrasa baby! xD

**Resposta:**

_Aizen: Cada vez eum fico mais intrigado com essas "perguntas"._

_Tousen: Está parecendo mais seção de fanatismo do que questões direcionadas._

_Gin: Unhum... ;)_

_Aizen: Agradeço os elogios, e obrigado pela força. ;D_

_Mikakiu: Mal sabe ela que é provável que a alma dela seja usada pra criar a chave... ¬¬_

**Para: Ishida-kun**

**Pergunta:** Quer namorar comigo? T.T

**Resposta:**

_Ishida: Err... –ajeita os óculos- bem.. eu estou numa missão importante... –fica vermelho- desculpe, mas tenho que me focar no meu dever primeiro._

_Mikakiu: A galera só vai casar depois dessa guerra vey.._

_Yachiru: Nada disso.. Ken-chan casou!_

_Mikakiu: Foi mesmo, porque será?_

_Yachiru: Ara, Ken-chan é forte né? Esses fracotes não querem se comprometer porque sabem que vão morrer e deixar a meninas tudo viúvas. ;D_

_Mikakiu: AHHHHHHH. 8D_

_Ishida, Renji e Ichigo: ¬¬³..._

* * *

**De: Kaizou Konpaku (porque eu deixei acumular ela apareceu de novo 8D)**

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Rukia! Minha mana tábua, eu a desafio! Eu duvido que você consiga beijar o Ichigo! Você que é toda convencida (mas eu ainda ganho nesse quesito ;D) não é tão incapacitada a ponto de não conseguir esse feito, não é! Se você não o fizer só provará sua incapacidade de executar tarefas simples!

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: Então que assim seja!_

_Mikakiu: HÃ??_

_Rukia: Está provada a minha incapacidade. Prefiro ser incapaz nesse quesito, do que me submeter a esse tipo de tarefa. u.u_

_Mikakiu: Esse é o orgulho ninja de ser. 8D_

_Rukia: HÃ??_

_Mikakiu: Oh, sorry... anime errado. Esse é orgulho Kuchiki!!_

_Rukia: ¬¬'..._

**Para: Ichigo**

**Pergunta:**

Quais as chances de você terminar o animê sem pegar ninguém ?:D  
Pois do jeito que tá indo, é capaz de você morrer vir... digo, de você acabar na mesma situação que o Aizen, que não pega nem gripe, só faz tipo, apesar de estar rodeado de espadas musculosas.

**Resposta:**

_Aizen: Ela fala como se estivesse sempre aqui pra ver o que eu faço._

_Gin: Né, Aizen-sama.. isso é uma coisa boa... é bom não pegar gripe. ;)_

_Mikakiu: Será que dá pra parar de aparecer por aqui? ¬¬_

_Ichigo: As chances beiram a zero, já que segundo 99 das fanáticas por IchixRuki eu vou ficar com ela no final.. e.e'_

_Mikakiu: Bem lembrado. ;D_

_Ichigo: Pra que forçar a barra né? Deixem falar... ;)_

**Para: Inoue**

**Pergunta:**

Inoue minha querida tapada, eu notei que você tem um gosto muito peculiar pra comidas, e que a Rangiku também. Pois bem:

EU SEMPRE COMI COMIDAS ESTRANHAS E COM UMA APARÊNCIA HONRROSAMENTE NOJENTAS (MAS O GOSTO SAIA BOM)! E MEUS PEITOS AINDA NÃO CRESCERAM O TANTO QUE EU QUERIA! O QUE VOCÊ COLOCA NAQUELES TROÇOS QUE VOCÊ FAZ? fermento? Levedura de Cerveja? Pó Quaker? Fermento FaçaseuspeitoscresceramtantoquantoumHollow? O QUE, O QUE? ME DIGA!  
Atenciosamente Menina que tem tanto peito quanto a Rukia (talvez um pouco mais).

**Resposta:**

**_- Hueco... ahhh, vocês sabem... –_**

_Inoue: O.O''_

_Ulquiorra: Essa foi a pior de todas._

_Grimmjow: Uma dessas merece a morte._

_Ulquiorra: Ela e todas que perguntam aqui._

_Inoue: Eu... eu..._

_Ulquiorra: Cale-se! Não ouse responder!_

_Inoue: H-hai!_

_Mikakiu: ... eu heim... e.e_

**Para: Nanao**

**Pergunta:**

O que você me diz de pessoas que bebem? Você pegaria o seu COMANDANTE?  
Você gosta de chocolate? Eu não. Como você alisa seu cabelo? Eu não tenho coragem de fazer chapinha no meu, apesar de ele ser liso. ;D  
Qual desses vc prefere:  
a-) Peixe  
b-) Bife  
c-) Big Mac

**Resposta:**

_Nanao: -processando informação- Muito bem. Acho pessoas que bebem completas descontroladas, sem noção e um pingo de discernimento. Jamais me envolveria com alguém de patente maior que a minha, ainda mais ele, eu me respeito sabe? Não gosto de chocolate. Meu cabelo é natural. E peixe sempre é bom._

_Mikakiu: Computador ambulante._

_Nanao: -ajeita os óculos- Hmpf.._

_Shunsui: Que malvada, NANAO-CHAAAN!_

_Mikakiu: Ê cara brega!_

**Para: Tousen**

**Pergunta:** Tousem enxergar.

**Resposta:**

**_- Lá, naquele lugar, do lado de lá... bem lá. –_**

_Aizen: ..._

_Gin: ..._

_Arrankars: ..._

_Mikakiu: ..._

_Tousen: … BAN-KAI!_

_**- TUDO FICA NEGRO -**_

_Tousen: Agora sim, você está sem enxergar._

_Kaizou Konpaku: Pô, vey.. legal esse lugar, dá pra fazer uma Rave! 8D_

_Tousen: ... ¬¬_

_**- Enquanto isso, fora da Bankai de Tousen –**_

_Geral: AHUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUAHAUHAUAH!!_

_Aizen: Essa finaliza meu expediente!! –rindo pacas-_

_Gin: -rindo que nem um condenado, se é que isso é possível-_

_Mikakiu: -caiu no chão, quebrou a perna e continua rindo-_

_Grimmjow: PUTA QUE ME PARIU!, ESSA FOI FODA!_

_Mikakiu: Ele ta voltando gente!!_

_**- REINA O SILÊNCIO... e Aizen também né. –**_

_Aizen: Que menina estúpida... com uma piada dessas._

_Gin: Yare, yare... ;)_

_Mikakiu: Isso é preconceito, sabia?_

_Tousen: Hmpf... ¬¬'_

_Kaizou Konpaku: Próxima!! Eu sempre quis fazer isso... 8D_

_Mikakiu: ... ah não, ATÉ VOCÊ?_

_Geral again: AHAUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHUAU!_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬'_

* * *

**De: Ray-chan**

**Para: Ichigo e Rukia**

**Pergunta:** SEUS DESCABAÇADOS! ò.ó

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo e Rukia: O.O_

_Mikakiu: Não olhem pra mim, eu não escolho as perguntas. e.e_

**Para: Aizen-fodão**

**Pergunta:** -aperta a bunda do Aizen-fodão- Gostou? ;D

**Resposta:**

**_- Hu-hu-huuuuuu ECO Munnnndiôooo _**–

_Aizen: ..._

_Gin: Como, se você esta sentado no trono? ;)_

_Aizen: Incrível..._

_Tousen: Tecnica ninja?_

_Aizen: Saa na... não faça de novo, tenho a pele sensível._

**Para: Isshin**

**Pergunta:** Quer ser meu pai? Ah.. a pergunta não é essa x.x O que você acha de ter um filho gay? (Olhar maldoso pro Moranguete) /evil

**Resposta:**

_Isshin: Gay... GAY?! ICHIGO!! COMO ISSO FOI ACONTECER!! –chora-_

_Ichigo: Ô MENINA DESGRAÇADA! Òó_

_Isshin: -Corre por retrato da Masaki- Ohhh, Okaasama! Eu falhei como pai e tutor dos nossos filhos, sou uma completa desgraça nessa família!!_

_Karin: Isso aê, continua que tá bonito._

_Ichigo: ¬¬'..._

_Isshin: NÃO!_

_Ichigo, Karin, Mikakiu: Não??_

_Isshin: Sim, "NÃO"! Ichigo escolheu o caminho dele, eu como pai amo ele do jeito que ele é, e assim será, guiarei meu filho por esse mundo novo onde ele enfrentará preconceitos, descriminação, e lutas intermináveis, mas o amor vence tudo.. Ê, O AMOR VENC...OUCH!! –super voadora do Ichigo na barriga do pai impediu dele falar-_

_Ichigo: Essa menina só ta trazendo discórdia!!_

_Mikakiu: Sabe, eu gosto dela. 8D'_

_Ichigo: ¬¬'..._

**Para: Hanatarou**

**Pergunta:**

Hana-chan –aperrta- Cara! Sua zampakutou é muito foda! Quem poderia imaginar que você seria o mais poderoso da S.S. O.O' Por que você usa ela para o bem e não para o mal?? Isso não faz sentido! -chicoteia Hanatarou- - Plágio descarado da Rukia-san ;D Não você Rukia-cabeção-do-Ichigo, é outra!

**Resposta:**

_Hanatarou: A-arigatou... –chicoteado- Iie, eu nem sou tão forte assim né.. Ichigo-san com certeza é mais forte que eu, e eu não gosto de machucar as pessoas, por isso uso ela pro bem, é isso que um Shinigami tem que fazer, né._

_Ichigo: É isso Hanatarou, é assim que se fala!_

_Mikakiu: Heróis... ¬¬_

**Para: Nell**

**Pergunta:**

Vem com a titia! xD -tranca Rukia e Ichigo no armário- Ai de vocês se se atreverem a vir aqui interromper minha pergunta seus descabaçados Òó -dá doce pra Nell- Pequetucha cute da tia, você é filha do papai Ichigo e da mamãe Rukia, né?

**Resposta:**

_Neriel: Nhã.. doce.. –olhos brilhando-_

_Ichigo e Rukia: VOCÊ É LERDA!? TIRA A GENTE DAQUI!_

_Mikakiu: -abre a porta e eles caem de cara no chão- se acalmem... e.e_

_Ichigo: Se acalmar uma porra!! Quem suporta esssa menina??_

_**-Grilos-**_

_Ichigo: Foi o que eu pensei... ¬¬_

_Neriel: -come o doce e se transforma... EM UMA ARRANKAR GOSTOSONA- Ano...?_

_Renji: Uia, é sua filha Ichigo? Apresenta. 8D_

_Ichigo: ¬¬.._

_Rukia: Meu De... digo, Santo Antonio, quem é essa?_

_Mikakiu: Ciúmes? ;D_

_Rukia: ¬¬'.. nem fudendo._

_Neriel: Ichigo? I-CHI-GOOOO! –pula em cima-_

_Todos: O.O''_

_Mikakiu: Opa, eu já sabia..._

_Rukia: Próxima! ¬¬_

_Mikakiu: Are... 8D'' De filha pra rival, que evolução._

**Para: Grimmjow**

**Pergunta:** Eeii, Gurimijão, onde você mija se o Aizen-fodão ocupa o troninho o tempo todo? o.O'

**Resposta**:

_Grimmjow: Espero sua mãe abrir a boca e..._

_Mikakiu: EPAAAAAAA!! OLHA A BAIXARIA!_

_Grimmjow: Baixaria perguntada, baixaria respondida._

_Szayel Aporro: -anotando o apelido- Vai servir pra mais tarde._

_Noitora: Hehehe. ;D_

_Grimmjow: ¬¬'_

**Para: Hisagi**

**Pergunta:** Gatão, tem possibilidade de você sair na G-Magazine logo após a edição do Renji?? ;)

**Resposta:**

_Hisagi: Fazemos qualquer negocio. ;D_

_Mikakiu: Eu sabia que ele era suspeito..._

_Ruki: Unhum..unhum.._

_Hisagi: ¬¬'... de novo isso?_

**Para: Miyuki**

**Pergunta:** Me aceita como sua aprendiz?

**Resposta:**

_Miyuki: Claro, tava mesmo precisando de alguém pra lavar minhas roupas... digo, é um treino muito árduo, espero que esteja preparada. ;)_

_Mikakiu: Dessa eu tenho pena. ¬¬_

_Miyuki: Fica quieta, filhote-de-cruz-credo. ;)_

_Mikakiu: -medo da mãe- ...e.e'_

**Para: Byakuya**

**Pergunta:** Byby, I love you baby ; É verdade que o Yumichika cortou o cabelo no Senbonzakura Coufeiur's?

**Resposta:**

_Byakuya: -lendo o livro- já disse que foi uma piada. (??)_

_Mikakiu: Eu queria tanto saber que livro é esse._

_Rukia: Não tem titulo na capa..._

_Mikakiu: Por isso mesmo que eu quria saber né cabeção?!_

_Rukia: ¬¬'... valeu, ignorância._

**Para: Aaroniero**

**Pergunta:**

Cabeça de Pepino, eu achava que você era um pepinão desenvolvido, mas você virou um polvo o.O Você é parente distante do Lula Molusco??

**Resposta:**

**_- La la la las Noches –_**

_Aaroniero: Não, porque? Você é? Ta parecendo..._

_Mikakiu: Qual é que ta todo mundo agressivo assim...?_

_Gin: Geral não gosta dela, porque ela destratou Aizen-sama... ;)_

_Aizen: Não que eu me importe, ela me faz rir.._

_Mikakiu: Po**l**vo estranho... e.e_

**Para: Szayel Aporro**

**Pergunta:** Meu, você é muito funk style ;3 Mas, cá entre nós, você é irmão mais velho da Yachiru, né? xD

**Responder:**

_Szayel Aporro: No dia que eu tiver algum parentesco com Shinigamis, eu me mato._

_Mikakiu: Pois se mate, porque pelo que eu sei... tem que ter pelo menos poderes Shinigamis pra se trasformar num Arrankar._

_Aizen: Errou. Transformo os Hollows direto em Arrankars... são os Vaizards que tem poderes tanto de Shinigamis quanto de Hollows._

_Gin: Aizen-sama também é cultura. ;)_

_Szayel Aporro: Perdeu, PlayGirl!_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬'... maldita enciclopédia ambulante._

**Para: Lisa**

**Pergunta:** (Finalmente para Vaizards)

Ô Lisa, você com essa roupinha de colegial, lendo hentai pra lá e pra cá... Confessa! Você é garota de programa, não é?

**Resposta:**

_Lisa: Não, apenas gosto de uma boa leitura._

_Kensei: Para com isso, você é nojenta!_

_  
Lisa: Não te empresto mais meus hentais!! u.u_

_Kensei: ¬¬'_

**Para: Hiyori**

**Pergunta:**

Como você se sente sendo menor que a Rukia e o Ed -baba- Eu não me importo de você ser baixinho Ed, foi só pra efeitos ilustrativos ;) -corre da Teh- os personagens mais baixinhos de toda a história dos animes??

**Resposta:**

_Rukia, Hiyori e sim o Ed: QUEM VOCÊ TA CHAMANDO DE PESSOA-SUPER-PEQUENA-EXTRA-MINIATURA-DO-TAMANHO-DO-NADA?_

_Mikakiu: Cara, isso é contagioso?_

_Ichigo: Se você for pequena, sim. 8D_

_Mikakiu: Tenho 1,79. ;D_

_Aizen: Ê mulherão… 8D_

_Mikakiu: ¬¬…_

**Para: Moranguete**

**Pergunta:** Dolly, Dolly guaraná Dolly... Dolly guaraná xD

**Resposta:**

_Ichigo: No fim de tudo, eu vou matá-la. Eu prometo._

_Mikakiu: 8D_

**Para: Rukia**

**Pergunta:**

Mesmo eu te chamando de descabaçada eu ainda sou sua fã \o/ Seus desenhos são maravilhosos! É verdade que você aprendeu a desenhar como o Byby?

**Resposta:**

_Rukia: Iie!! Nii-sama desenha muito melhor que eu, com certeza se tivesse aprendido com ele seria melhor. n.n'_

_Ichigo: Eu não sei qual é o pior..._

_Mikakiu: Pra sua segurança, não comente._

**Para: Ulquiorra**

**Pergunta:**

Ulqui-kun, posso prever seu futuro? Quando você for dar comidinha pra Inoue você terá uma surpresa... BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ..Fifufufufu.

**Resposta:**

**_- Lá no sertão do nordeste que fica entre a S.S. e a terra -_**

_Ulquiorra: O que uma reles humana sabe do futuro? Tsc.. quanta insolencia._

_Mikakiu: Que cara mas chato, tu não mede as conseqüências antes de fazer esses arrankar não, Aizen?_

_Aizen: Pra que? Todos me são muito úteis. ;D_

_Mikakiu: Claro... ¬¬_

**Para: Aizen-fodão**

**Pergunta:**

Quem é o mais pentelho do Las Noches? aperta a bunda dele de novo Só pra não perder o costume ;)

**Resposta:**

_Aizen: Ela fez de novo..._

_Gin: ... e mais uma vez.. você estava sentado. Você viu, Tousen? ;)_

_Tousen: Eu nã... –pausa-... não teve graça._

_Aizen e Gin: ;D'_

_Aizen: Sem duvidas o que dá mais trabalho é o Grimmjow, mas Tousen já tomou as devidas providencias. ;)_

* * *

**De: Babis2**

**Para: Aizen**

**Pergunta:** Me adota? –olhos brilhando-

**Resposta:**

_Mikakiu: Ainda bem que eu já estava aqui..._

_Aizen: Desculpe, estou muito ocupado para ser pai tentando ser Deus, mas em breve serei pai de todos vocês. ;D_

_Mikakiu: Não faço questão.. ¬¬_

_Aizen: Pois me falaram que no RPG que você participa, Aizen é seu pai. ;)_

_Mikakiu: Intriga da oposição... e.e'_

_Aizen: E que você é tão incestuosa quando sua mãe... 8D_

_Mikakiu: Tá, pode parar por aê... Próxima! u.u_

**Para: Shiro-taichou**

**Pergunta:**

Shir...er digo, Hitsugaya-taichou, o que você sente pelo Aizen é apenas ódio ou é ciúmes porque a Hinamori não desencana dele?

**Resposta:**

_Hitsugaya: Obrigado por ser conter e me chamar corretamente. Veja bem, eu nunca sentiria ciúmes de um homem que quase matou alguém que eu quero muito proteger. Acredite, é puro ódio._

_Mikakiu: Só dá "Os Vigadores" nos animes... é cada plagio._

**Para: Isshin**

**Pergunta:**

Te acho muito fodão! Agora a pergunta, você já pensou em se casar de novo? Ou não acha que é necessário?

**Resposta:**

I_sshin: Valeu. ;D' Não, no atual momento penso apenas em criar minhas filhas, vê-las preparadas para o mundo lá fora, que logo, logo vai entrar em guerra._

_Ichigo: Como assim vai entrar em guerra? O que você ta sabendo sobre o que?_

_Mikakiu: Ihh, agora danou-se.._

_Isshin: É.. é.. A-a guerra do Irã né.. ou do Afeganistão, sabe essas gurras malditas, tudo culpa dos E.U.A.. país escroto, não? –sorriso forçado-_

_Ichigo: Sei... e.e'_

_Isshin: -cochicha- foi por pouco... e.e_

_Mikakiu: Bota pouco nisso._

* * *

**Pois é, 60 paginas de Word no mínimo, mas tamos aê.. queria pedir paciência para a galera que postou no ultimo capitulo com as reviews, acho que aqui já tem o bastante por enquanto, mas vou continuar respondendo... elas são:**

**ThathaLazarini**

**Yuri**

**Saya-oneechan**

**Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua (Muitas perguntas!)**

**Etsuyu Sasaki (Muitas mesmo!)**

**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna**

**Kallysto**

**Moko-chan**

**melissa -chan**

**IchiRuki lover!**

**Como já avisei, algumas postaram em capítulos anteriores, por isso estou tendo o cuidado de fazer uma busca detalhada para poder responder todas e assim evitar mortes violentas, né Andrômeda? Ainda quero agradecer a todas as outras meninas que comentam aqui, e mais uma vez essa saga rendeu boas risadas, fico contente por estarem gostando e vou parar por aqui porque ta parecendo despedida. 8D'**

**Até a próxima!**

PS: Dêem uma olhada na minha fic Song Emotion With Memories, estou fazendo uma coleção de songfics de Naruto e Cia, deixem Reviews! o/


End file.
